Six Years Later
by vivi-raikim14
Summary: When the monks all become Grand Master Dragons, they discover that they are now going home. Then, after six years of not seeing each other, the Monks all come back for one finial battle. Just guess the paring. Rating is up for slight violence
1. Chapter 1

Six Years Later

Summary: When the monks all become Grand Master Dragons, they discover that they are now going home. Then, after six years of not seeing each other, the Monks all come back- for one finial battle. Just take a wild guess at the paring...

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to KidsWb. Yay. For. Them.

And yes, I already know that there are 37549574 stories on here about when they're older…I just wanted to try my luck at one :D

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It was cool outside. A very nice day it was, not humid not cloudy, just cool. The now 20-year-old monks are sitting against the cherry blossom tree ready to watch the sunset. It was one week ago when Master Fung told them they were going home. Tonight was their final night together. They all sat in a line against the trunk of the tree. They all had gotten new robes and sashes. The boys' robes were slightly different. They had their element color as the base color, black paints and a white dragon going down each side of the arm. Kimiko's sleeves of her shirt had gotten looser and her skirt was longer. Her element was the base color with a white dragon going down each arm. There was one slit on each side of her skirt and underneath were white tights. The sashes were white.

Omi was sitting on the far right side of the tree. He had gotten slightly taller but was still the shortest. He had the white robes on he had received after rising to Grand Master Omi.

Clay sat on the right of Omi. Clay still wore his hat. Still. His robes were green after rising to Grand Master Clay. Clay has gotten a little taller but not very.

Raimundo sat on the right of Clay. His robes were blue after rising to Grand Master Raimundo (or Grand Master Rai as he likes it). He still wears his golden medallion around his neck. Rai also grew a bit taller too.

Finally, Kimiko was on the right of Rai. She had red robes after rising to Grand Master Kimiko. Her hair still remains it its pigtails. Kimiko got taller as well. She could stand next to Raimundo her head would be at his eyes.

"What a great day," Kimiko said looking out to the horizon.

"Yeah," Clay said also staring off. "I just can't believe that tomorrow we're all going home,"

"Think we'll ever see each other again?" Rai asked.

"I hope so," Omi said. "I cannot imagine never seeing any of you again,"

"Me too," Clay said.

"Me three," Kimiko said.

After a few minutes of being silent, the sun was just a few minutes away from setting.

"Hey guys," Kimiko said. All the guys looked over to her. "Why don't we give each other something to remember us by?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Rai said. "So who starts?"

"I will," Clay said. Clay turned to Omi. "Omi, I want to give you my hat. The hat I've worn since day one," Clay took off his hat and put it on Omi's head.

"Thank you my friend Clay," Omi said. "I shall give you my basket ball," Omi pulled the basket ball out of his robes (a/n: see 'The Return of Master Monk Guan'). "The basket ball that we have all played with for so many years,"

"Thanks buddy," Clay said taking the basket ball.

"Rai," Kimiko said. She reached up to her pigtails and took the ribbons out that held up her hair. "I want you to have my hair ribbons. The two ribbons that I've worn through all our adventures,"

Kimiko took Raimundo's right hand and tied the ribbons on it like a bracelet.

"Thanks Kim," Rai said looking at the ribbons.

"Not too manly?" Kimiko asked jokingly.

"Nah, they're great, thanks," Rai said. "Kimiko, I want to give you my medallion necklace. I've worn this necklace throughout all the good- and bad- times we've had,"

Rai took of the medallion necklace and put in on Kimiko.

"Thanks," Kimiko said.

They monks all looked out to the horizon and began to watch the sunset. They never took their eyes off of it. They wanted to take in their last moment together. They all examined the colors that make up a beautiful sunset. The colors were all there, red, pink, orange and the rest; making it a truly beautiful sight. It had rained the night before, so the gentile colors and rays of the sun made the cherry blossom tree glisten. The monks didn't want to let this feeling go; but they new they had too. That's when Clay broke the silence.

"Hey gang?" Clay asked.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"Let's make a promise," Clay began. He now had their entire attention. "Let's promise, no matter how far away we ever go, no matter how old we get; we'll never forget each other, and we'll try to stay in touch,"

All the monks smiled.

"Well, how bout it?" Clay asked. He reached out his right hand in front of Omi and Rai.

"I'm in!" Rai said putting his hand on top of Clay's.

"Me too!" Omi said putting his hand on Raimundo's.

"Me three!" Kimiko said putting her hand on Omi's.

They all brought their hands back and moved closer together. They looked at the last moments of the sunset. They all thought about where they would be in five or ten years. If they would ever see each other again, or talk to them, even if they'd ever visit the temple ever again (except for Omi who was staying at the temple). They thought what life was going to be like without each other. Then, Kimiko began to cry.

"Kim, what's wrong?!" Raimundo asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Kimiko sniffed then said, "I don't want to leave you guys!"

Kimiko threw her arms around Rai and he moved his arms so they were around Kimiko's back.

"Kim, don't worry, we'll see each other again! I promise!" Rai said rubbing her back.

"You promise?" Kimiko asked looking up at him.

"I promise! We will all meet each other again," Rai said softly.

After a while Kimiko stopped crying and let go of Rai. The sun had almost completely set, and when it did, they still remained outside. They stayed up and talked about what they wanted to do when they went home, they talked about the constellations in the sky, and when the half moon rose, they talked about how beautiful it was.

"Why didn't we ever watch the sunset before?" Kimiko asked.

"We were all to busy with training I guess," Omi said.

"I wish we could all just stay here forever," Kimiko said.

After more talking they all got tired and eventually fell asleep. Omi completely collapsed on Clay's arm, Clay's head hit the tree, Kimiko's head was on Rai's shoulder and Rai's head was on top of her head. Somehow, Rai's arm 'accidentally' ended up around Kimiko. They all were thinking the same thing:

They didn't want to leave.

(a/n: sorry, that was kind of random) When they woke up the next morning they all went to the temple grounds and waited for their transportation (Kimiko's dad was sending three small helicopters).

Kimiko was wearing Rai's medallion, Omi was wearing Clay's hat, Rai was wearing the ribbons on his wrist and Clay had the basket ball in hand.

When they all heard the helicopters, Kimiko grabbed the medallion as if it was going to save her life, Clay hugged the basket ball tightly, Omi pulled the hat down (mostly to cover his ears for he has never heard a helicopter) and Rai held his wrist with the ribbons on it. When the helicopters landed they all received a speech from Master Fung (a/n: a very long speech that I'm too lazy to type right now). When the speech was done, they all said their good-byes.

Omi walked up to Rai and they bumped fists then hugged.

"I'm going to miss you, my leader," Omi said pulling away from the friendly hug.

"Me too bro," Rai said. Then Omi and Rai bowed at each other then hugged again.

Kimiko and Clay gave each other a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you Clay," Kimiko said (a/n: sarcastically no, Clay said that. rolls eyes Sorry, I like making fun of characters!)

"Me too," Clay said. They gave each other another tight hug and then Kimiko walked over to Omi, and Clay to Rai.

Kimiko hugged Omi, very tightly.

"Good luck at the Temple Omi," Kimiko said.

"Good luck in Tokyo," Omi said. They hugged each other once more.

Clay and Rai slapped hands in the air and then clamped them together (kind of like you do in an arm wrestling match).

"Hey, I'm gonna miss ya bro," Rai said.

"Me too, have fun in Rio," Clay said.

They released their hands and hugged each other.

"Rai," Clay whispered. "Tell Kimiko now. Before it's too late,"

They pulled away and Rai nodded.

Clay walked over to Omi and hugged him.

"I'm going to miss you partner," Clay said.

"Yes! I'm going to miss you too,"

"Take good care of that hat now,"

"I will, I know how special it is to you,"

Over with Rai and Kimiko, they both didn't know what to say.

"Rai, I'm going to miss you like crazy," Kimiko said now with tears in her eyes holding onto the medallion necklace.

Rai blushed then said, "I'll miss you too, but don't worry…"

Rai took Kimiko's chin with his pointer finger and gently gave Kimiko a quick kiss on the lips then hugged her.

"…I promised," Rai said holding her very tightly.

Kimiko returned the hug, she didn't want to let go, but had to eventually because she was interrupted by a megaphone saying that they had to go.

"Promise?" Kimiko whispered.

"Promise," Rai said. "All of us will keep in touch,"

Rai gave her a kiss on the forehead then they all went on the helicopters and left.

The four monks had no idea what was in store for them later on…

--------------

Soooooooo, what do you think? Just to clear up: Kimiko and Raimundo are not a thing right now in the story. So any who, please review and tell me what you think. Also, you guys won't believe how many times I spelled the word 'hugged' with an 'i' instead of a 'u'. xD

vivi-raikim14


	2. Chapter 2

Yup, it's me again, so let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to KidsWB. I do happen to own Acacia who is in this chapter. She was in my Nano Wrimo story :D! So please don't steal her…

Chapter 2

For two years, they had all kept in touch very well, with frequent phone calls and e-mails; although they had eventually stopped calling because of their busy schedules. Now, it's six years later, and they haven't forgot about each other, but they just don't have the time to call.

**At the Xiaolin Temple, China**

The Xiaolin Dragon of the Water sits under the cherry blossom tree more frequently now. Omi had been learning so many new techniques; he barley had any time to himself. All of the Shen Gong Wu were not completely collected yet, and had stopped activating for a long time now. The last Shen Gong Wu went active eleven months ago, going on one year. Dojo called it the dead period. Dojo had said that they will stop going active for one year, then said something ominous, but Omi didn't pay any attention.

Omi hadn't changed much at all. He was a tad taller, but not very much, he was a bit taller then Kimiko was when she first came to the temple. He still wears his robes all the time.

"What a beautiful sunset," Omi said. "Almost as beautiful as the one six years ago,"

Omi pulled out Clay's cowboy hat and put it on. He fidgeted with it for while trying to get it in place.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now," Omi said.

Omi was interrupted by Dojo running up to him.

"OMI!" Dojo yelled.

"What is it?"

"We've got big trouble!"

**At Clay's home in Texas**

Clay walked into the small room that was built a while ago. The room was painted today and had lots of furniture in it. Clay walked over to a stool and looked into an empty baby crib. He sighed and thought about what life would be like two months from now. A while after he got home from the temple, he met a girl named Acacia and they stared going out. Then two years later, they were married (that would be actually four years after he left the temple). Unfortunately, the other monks never got their invites to the wedding although Clay sent them. A week after their wedding he got the letters back and discovered that he sent them all to the wrong place. Then Acacia walked in the room and put her arms around Clay's neck.

"You know, staring at the crib won't make the baby come any faster," Acacia said jokingly.

"I know sweetheart, but I just can't wait any longer!" Clay said.

"Be patient," Acacia said leaving the room.

A while later Clay went outside to sit on the porch. Their home was deep in the country and there was not another house in sight. Clay grabbed Omi's basket ball and began to toss it in the air. He wondered what they were doing right now.

Clay didn't change very much. He was the same height, and wore cowboy clothing. He still used strange metaphors that no one could understand. He had lost some weight in the past six years, but was still very strong.

Acacia walked outside and sat down next to Clay.

"Thinking about them again?" Acacia asked sweetly.

"Yeah," Clay said looking at the ball.

"Tell me about them again," Acacia said wrapping her arms around Clay's left arm.

"I'm sure I've told you the story ten times,"

"Please?"

"Okay fine. First there was Omi, the dragon of water. He didn't exactly know any slang, and he was also short. His ego was bigger then his yellow head. Next there was Raimundo. He was the dragon of the wind. He was a very laid back kind of guy and eventually became our leader; although he did turn to the dark side once. Finally, there was Kimiko, the dragon of fire. If you ever got her mad then you ought to run and hide. She was always around when you needed her. We were the best of friends,"

"Wow," Acacia started, "They sound like great friends,"

"Yeah, they were, and still are," Clay said sighing.

"What do you think happened to them after they left the temple?" Acacia asked.

"Well, I know Omi stayed at the temple, I don't know what happened to Rai or Kimiko though. I always wondered if those two ever…never mind. It's not important,"

"Tell me!"

"Well, I wonder if those two ever met up again and started going out or something,"

"Did they have feelings for each other?"

"I know Rai did. I believe Kimiko did too, although I'm not sure,"

Acacia sat there silent still holding onto Clay's arm.

"I wish I could meet up with them again," Clay said.

Suddenly Acacia let go of Clay's arm and yelped a little.

"What's wrong?" Clay asked worryingly.

"It kicked," Acacia said with a smile.

**At a back ally with Raimundo and his friend Oliver**

"Where is it?" Oliver asked.

"Look, if you just give me some more time, I can pay you back!" Raimundo said.

Raimundo hadn't changed very much either. He looked the same except he was a smidge taller. He still wears Kimiko's ribbons on his wrist. He always played pranks on a lot of people, and was pretty much laid back. He had a job as a life guard at the beach and worked there on weekdays. On weekends, he just surfed.

"Dude, one-hundred thirty two dollars, you've owed me that much money for one month! I want the money now!" Oliver said.

"I'm sorry bro; I just don't have the money right now! I have to pay rent to my sister, I have to still pay off my car, and you aren't the only person I owe money too! I'm also saving up for something!" Rai said. Although his salary was mild, he still didn't have enough to get by, which is why he moved into his sister's apartment.

"If you tell me what you're saving up for, I'll cut you loose this time!" Oliver said.

"I can't tell you, you'd laugh,"

"What? We're friends! You can tell me anything dude! So what is it? I know! You're saving up money to buy Crystal an engagement ring! That's it isn't it?"

Rai sighed then said, "Some friend you are! You should know that Crystal and I broke up a month ago!"

"WHAT?!" Oliver yelled. "Why did you break up this time? You two are perfect for each other!"

"That's just it," Rai started. "We agreed on _everything_! We liked the exact same things! We even hated the same things! We were _too_ perfect, and I don't want some one who I can never argue with. You get it?"

Oliver stood there for a while until responding. "No,"

Rai sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell me dude,"

"No,"

Oliver was a bit mad because he thought that Rai couldn't trust him.

"Let me guess, you're saving up so you can buy some real bling instead of those girly ribbons?" Oliver said pointing to the red ribbons on Rai's wrist.

"Hey! These are none of your business!" Rai said as the wind around then began to pick up. "So just shut up and wait until I have the money!"

Oliver could obviously see that Rai was beginning to get mad so he said, "Alright. Two weeks; but that's it!"

Rai calmed down then said, "Thanks bro. Sorry bout that,"

"Eh, it's okay. Sorry about the diss,"

"I got to go," Rai said walking off. "See you!"

"See you!"

When Rai got back to the apartment he sat down on the couch. His sister, Melanie, came in with a book and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?" Melanie asked.

"Oliver," Rai said.

"Just tell him the truth,"

"I can't, he'll laugh,"

"You sure?"

"Mel, I'm saving up to go to Japan to visit my old friend Kimiko," Rai said. "He's going to think I'm insane,"

"And what's so bad about visiting an old friend?"

Rai was silent.

"Exactly my point!" Melanie said.

"Although, I don't know if she's still there! So if she's not, I can't go home until I get the money,"

"Oh," Melanie said putting down her book. "And I can't bear to loan you money,"

"Exactly _my _point!"

"Rai…" Melanie said softly.

"You know, I wonder what _all_ my friends are doing right now," Rai said.

"I'm sure they're getting by nicely," Melanie said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just want to visit them all, but I can't. That's why I'm stressing so much. I don't know if I want to visit Clay, Omi or Kimiko," Rai said.

"I know how you feel, but, hang in there little brother," Melanie said.

"Thanks,"

**At Kimiko's mansion in Tokyo**

Kimiko's POV:

_I ran through the forest, not knowing where I was going. I kept hearing these voices around me. They were the voices of Omi and Clay. I ran faster clamping my hands over my ears. _

"_Just give up…" I heard Omi say, but his voice trailed off._

"_Let it go…" Clay said after, his voice also trailing off._

"_No!" I yelled._

_I refused to believe what they were saying. I began to run even faster._

"_It's been six years…" they both said, their voices trailing off._

_Then I tripped over a root of a tree, and fell to the ground. I got up, ready to run, but to my surprise, I wasn't in a forest anymore. Before me, was a cherry blossom tree._

"_What?" I asked calmly. "How did I-"_

"_Just give up…" I heard Omi say again, his voice still trailing off._

"_Let it go…" Clay said again, his voice still trailing off._

"_Shut up!" I screamed. I felt a tear go down my face, then right before me, the tree caught on fire. "No!"_

_I heard Omi and Clay laughing._

"_You…you…you ---'s!" I had never sworn at them before. That's what made me cry more._

_Then, right before me, Raimundo appeared. _

"_Rai!" I yelled. I got up and tried to hug him, but he vanished._

"_Stupid," I heard Rai say. _

_I turned around and saw another girl in his arms. I couldn't see who she was though.._

"_No!" I cried again._

"_Just give up, he doesn't love you anymore," Omi said again, now completing the sentence._

"_Let it go, he's with someone else," Clay said again, also completing the sentence. _

"_No! You're both lying!" I yelled. I fell to the ground on my knees. I cupped my hands over my eyes so they couldn't see me crying._

_They all laughed again, even Rai. Then Omi vanished, then Clay, then Rai and the girl, all laughing. Even when they were gone, I still heard them laughing. Then everything else vanished, the grass, the flaming cherry blossom tree, everything. I was just floating in nothingness._

"_Please Rai! Don't do this to me!" I cried again. I had then completely become a wreck, I was crying so hard then._

_Then I saw a light. It was white, and then a figure emerged from it. It didn't take me long to see who it was._

"_Rai!" I called._

_He said nothing. He held out a hand._

_Shyly, I took it. He pulled me up and then said, "Kimiko…"_

_I looked into his eyes. He was wearing his Shoku robes, the ones I loved to see him in._

"_Kimiko…" he said again._

_He let go of my hand then backed away._

"_Don't go! Don't leave me again!" I cried. I tried to run after him but I was going nowhere, as he was the one who was moving faster._

"_Kimiko…" he said once more._

"_Rai!" I screamed._

"_It's been six years, he's moved on. You had a chance, and you blew it," Omi and Clay said finishing their sentence._

"_No! I love him! I won't let him go!" I screamed. I had now fallen to the floor again._

"KIMIKO!"

Normal POV:

Kimiko burst up from her couch. She was breathing heavy and looked around to see Keiko next to her.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Keiko said.

"What? I was sleeping?"

Kimiko hadn't changed at all. She still had a temper you should never mess with and still loved to shop for new clothes. She hadn't grown much at all, and rarely dyed her hair anymore. Her hair had grown longer and was kept down unless she left the house. Her hair was maybe two or so inches above her hips.

"Oh course you were sleeping silly! Man, you sleep in really late. The TV was on, so I figured to fell asleep on your couch. You didn't answer your phone, so I came over to make sure everything was okay," Keiko said handing Kimiko a bottle of water.

"Thanks," Kimiko said taking the bottle.

"You must have had some dream," Keiko said.

"Huh?" Kimiko said obviously still just waking up.

"While you were asleep, you were moaning about something,"

"I had a nightmare,"

"Care to share?"

"It was about Rai. Everyone kept saying he's moved on, and that I should have taken a chance when I was younger," Kimiko said nearly bursting into tears.

"Well, nothing you can do now,"

"Thanks a lot,"

"Sorry Kim," Keiko said standing up. "It's just, sometimes, you're afraid to take any chances,"

Kimiko fiddled with her hair until Keiko spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm meeting my boyfriend for lunch," Keiko said. "Hang in there,"

Keiko left and Kimiko went to her bathroom.

"I so take chances!" Kimiko said to herself in the mirror. "I, just haven't taken many recently,"

Kimiko sighed and looked down.

"Maybe he has moved on," Kimiko went to her room and changed into blue jeans that she rolled up and long sleeved light pink top that draped over her shoulders. She then walked over to her jewelry box and took out Raimundo's medallion necklace and put it on.

Kimiko walked over to her bedroom window then said, while holding the necklace tightly, "I wonder what they're doing right now,"

**At the Xiaolin Temple, China**

"…so that means?" Omi asked looking over Dojo's shoulder who was reading from a scroll.

"Kid, you've been here for a while. Do I even have to say it? The end of the world!" Dojo said.

"Again?" Omi asked.

"Yes! It's all true! No one alone can stop this villain once it rises! We're all doomed!" Dojo said. "Doomed I tell you, DOOMED!"

"No. We will stop this beast!" Omi said.

"Didn't you hear me? No one alone can stop it," Dojo said.

"Yes, but you are forgetting something," Omi said heading for the door.

"What?" Dojo asked beginning to follow him.

"I'm not alone,"

-----------  
Oh, gaze upon my sorry attempt at a cliffhanger. waves a flag yay for my cliffhanger. hehe, wow, this is a bit long. Oh well! So yeah, umm, review if you would!

vivi-raikim14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Chapter 3

**At the Xiaolin Temple, China**

"Omi! Are you crazy?" Dojo asked.

"I do not think so," Omi said.

"Well, I think you are kid," Dojo said. "I mean, you haven't e-mailed or called them in like, what, three years? How do you know that they're still living in the same place?"

"Dojo!" Omi said. "The only way to stop this beast is if I reunite our friends! I have to try to reach them some how!"

Omi ran out to the courtyard with pens and papers. Dojo followed.

"You're going to write to them? You could at least e-mail them!" Dojo said.

"I could e-mail them, if _some one_ hadn't cooked my computer because they spilled Master Fung's tea on my laptop!" Omi screamed.

"Hehe, sorry. Uh, I think you mean, 'fried' you computer," Dojo said.

"Same difference!" Omi said. "I need to write to my friends to tell them what is going to happen, O-S-A-L!"

"O-S-A-L? Oh! You mean A-S-A-P?" Dojo asked.

"That too!" Omi said.

Dojo smacked his head.

"You know Omi, I could just go and fly to pick them up," Dojo suggested.

"No! You need to tell me more about this beast!" Omi said.

A few minutes later, Omi proudly picked up one of the letters.

"So, what did you write?" Dojo asked.

"I wrote to Raimundo asking him how he is and that he needs to come here immediately," Omi said.

Dojo took the letter and quickly read it.

"Alright, copy this two more times for Kimiko and Clay," Dojo said. "Then send them out right away!"

Omi nodded and quickly wrote two more letters. He put them in the envelope and wrote the addresses on them.

"I shall go to the nearest town and mail them!" Omi said to Dojo.

With that, Omi ran out of the temple grounds.

Dojo walked back into the temple and into Master Fung's room.

"Master Fung?" Dojo asked.

"Yes Dojo?" Master Fung said in a scratchy voice.

"Omi went to send letters to Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay about the beast," Dojo said.

"Very good," Master Fung said.

"How about you? Are you feeling better?" Dojo asked.

"Dojo, I have a cold. You don't need to worry," Master Fung said taking a sip of orange juice.

Dojo nodded and headed for the door.

"Dojo," Master Fung said.

"Yes?"

"You haven't told Omi what will happen, right?"

"Right,"

"Let us keep it that way, for now,"

Dojo nodded and left.

Omi came back to the temple and began to clean it. He could not wait to see his friends. Dojo insisted that he should stop cleaning because the others wouldn't get the letters in about a week anyway.

_One week later.._

**At Clay's home in Texas**

Clay sat outside on the porch carving some wood. He took a deep breath and looked proudly at his work. He set the wood aside and stood up from his chair. He then walked to the rail of the porch and saw a figure in the distance. It came closer until he saw his dad on a horse.

"Daddy!" Clay called.

When his father finally came to the house he hopped off the horse.

"Howdy son," his dad said.

"Howdy daddy," Clay said giving him a hug.

His dad went back to his horse and opened and side pouch attached to the saddle. He pulled out some mail and handed it to him.

Since Clay lives far away from town, all of his mail is sent to his dad. So almost every day his dad comes to give it to him.

"I would have given it to you yesterday but something came up," his dad said. "Now where's that pretty little lady of yours?"

"Hey Acacia! Come outside!" Clay called.

Acacia opened the door and walked down the porch stairs. She went and gave Clay's dad a hug.

"Hello!" Acacia said in a very perky tone.

"Well howdy there little lady," his dad said. "I just wanted to see how you were doing before I took off,"

"I'm doing great!" she said. "Clay's taking very good care of me,"

"Well that's good to hear. Well, I ought to get going now," Clay's dad said as he climbed back onto his horse.

"Take care now!" he said while galloping off.

They waved back and then Clay went through the mail.

"Anything for me?" Acacia asked.

"Let's see," Clay said. "Here is one from your mom, your sister, your other sister, and, your, other sister,"

Acacia took her mail and went back inside.

Clay sat back down in his chair and went through the mail. He opened some up and ripped the junk mail. He had almost finished until he reached the final letter. He held it up and looked at it carefully. He read the send back address over and over again. It read: Xiaolin Temple, China.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Clay said.

He carefully opened it up and took the letter out. It read:

_Dear Clay,_

_How are you my good friend? I have not heard from you for so long! Unfortunately, I have some very bad news. You see, the Shen Gong Wu has not gone active for very long now. Almost one year. Dojo has labeled it: the dead period. He says that a creature will rise soon, but no one alone can stop it. This is why I have sent you this letter. I am requesting that you come back to the temple so we can stop this beast and ten thousand years of darkness, together! All four of us._

_Sincerely,_

_Omi_

"Why now?" Clay asked himself.

"Clay?" Acacia asked walking outside. "Are you okay?"

"No. I just got a letter from Omi. Turns out, a creature is going to rise soon and it'll be ten thousand years of darkness," Clay said.

"What?" Acacia said.

"Dear, I have to go back to the temple," Clay said almost in tears.

Acacia frowned then smiled.

"Clay," she said softly. "Go, you need too. I'll be fine here! Really!"

"I can't leave you Acacia!" Clay said. "But I can't take you with me either,"

"I'll stay with your dad," Acacia said.

"Acacia," Clay began.

"If you don't go, I'll never forgive you," Acacia said playfully.

Clay looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm going to get to see my friends again!" he said hugging her.

**At Raimundo and Melanie's apartment in Brazil**

"167, 168, 169, 170!" Raimundo counted while putting money on the table. "170 dollars!"

Melanie walked into the room.

"You have that much money? That's enough to pay Oliver back, plus, you'll have some left over," Melanie said.

"Yeah," Rai said in an uncertain tone.

"What? Are you not sure what you want to spend it with?" Melanie asked.

"Are you going to punch me in the arm if I say yes?" Rai asked.

Mel rolled her eyes and then said, "No,"

Raimundo sighed.

"Follow your heart Rai," Melanie said.

Just then, the mail came through the door.

"Ah, the mail," Melanie said.

She took it then sat down next to Rai.

"Crud, junk, cruddy junk," Melanie said. "Man I hate junk mail! More junk, hey! Something interesting; and it's for you!"

"Really? What?" Rai asked.

Mel handed the envelope to him.

"The return back address is from the Xiaolin Temple!" Rai said standing up.

"I'll be right back," Me said.

Rai opened it and took a letter out and read it. It was very similar to Clay's letter.

"Well?" Mel asked.

Rai sat back down and sighed.

"What?" Melanie asked.

"It was from Omi, he says that darkness is coming; and that I need to get to the temple to help them out," Rai said.

"Well, you get to see them all again!" Melanie said.

"Hello? You are the smart one; aren't you? I have no money to buy a plane ticket!" Rai said.

Melanie reached into her pocket and took out three hundred dollars. She handed it to Rai.

"You do now," Melanie said.

Rai looked at the money confused.

"My friend flies people in helicopters to wherever they need to go. It costs two hundred dollars to get to China, but she'll give you a discount!" Melanie said.

"And the extra money?" Rai asked.

Melanie shook her head while smiling.

"It's yours," she said.

"I love you sis!" Rai said hugging her while in tears; knowing that he's going to see his friends again.

**At Kimiko's mansion in Tokyo**

Kimiko was sitting on her couch while on the phone with Keiko.

"She bought that? No way Keiko! Then what'd he say? He did?! Oh no way, no way, no way! He did? No he didn't. Seriously? He did? Oh my gosh!" she said.

Kimiko listened to Keiko talked and looked at a picture on her coffee table. It was a picture of herself, Raimundo, Clay and Omi hanging out.

"What? You have to be kidding me!" Kimiko said almost screaming into the phone.

She set the picture back down and smiled at it.

"So then what did you say?" Kimiko asked. "You did?! Oh my gosh, then what did they say back?"

Kimiko listened then laughed.

"I wish I had been there!" Kimiko said now pacing around her living room.

Then a few rooms away the mail came through the door. Kimiko walked to get it then went to sit back down on her couch.

"Oh really? What? Lunch with you and Kagura tomorrow?" Kimiko asked.

She searched the mail for something interesting until she came to a letter from the temple.

"What's this?" Kimiko asked herself. "No, not you Keiko,"

She carefully opened it up and read the letter. It was similar to the one Clay had. She read it over and over again.

"Hello? Kimiko, you still there?" Keiko asked on the other line.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm here," Kimiko said. "Listen, about lunch tomorrow, I think I may have plans,"

Kimiko read the letter once more.

"What are you doing?" Keiko asked.

"Packing," Kimiko said.

"Packing, for what?" Keiko asked.

"Umm, you know when I was a teenager and I went to China for a few years?" Kimiko asked. "Yeah, I'm going back for a visit,"

"Why?" Keiko asked.

"If I tell you, you'd freak out,"

"No I would not!"

"Okay then," Kimiko started. "An evil beast is going to be unleashed soon, and the world will plunge into ten thousand years of darkness,"

For a while there was silence.

"Keiko?" Kimiko asked. "Hello?"

"TEN THOUSAND YEARS OF DARKNESS?!" Keiko screamed.

"Okay look, I've dealt with this a few times before Keiko," Kimiko said. "No need to panic!"

"I HAVE EVERY REASON TO PANIC!" Keiko screamed. "I'M NOT GOOD WITH DARKNESS! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK KIMIKO! I DON'T THINK I CAN DEAL WITH TEN THOUSAND YEARS OF IT!"

As Keiko was screaming Kimiko said to herself while crying, "I'm going to get to see them again,"

---------

Kind of boring. But I'm on February break, so expect another update soon! Also, my sister and I just finished watching Princess Tutu…now I'm all sad :( Review please!

vivi-raikim14


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Chapter 4

**At the Xiaolin Temple, China**

It was April 17th and Omi was sitting outside on the beautiful spring day waiting for his friends' arrival. He was hoping that all of them would come. He wanted to ask them so many questions and talk to them in person. Omi was sitting cross-legged and Dojo was on his shoulder.

"Do you see them yet Dojo?" Omi asked.

Dojo looked around the sky then said, "No, not yet,"

"Do you think that they got the letters?" Omi asked looking around the sky in all directions.

"Probably," Dojo said. "But we can never be sure,"

"I hope they did,"

A few minutes later Dojo put his hand up to his ear. Omi looked confused.

"Dojo, what are you doing?" Omi asked.

"Shh!" Dojo said.

"But-"

"SHH!"

One minute later Dojo said, "You hear that?"

Omi put his hand up to his ear and listened.

"Hear what?" Omi asked shrugging.

"Listen,"

Omi put his hand back up to his ear and listened.

"I don't hear anything," Omi said.

"It's a helicopter!" Dojo said.

"What?" Omi said standing up. "Where is it?"

Dojo looked around then pointed to a faint dot in the sky.

"Right there!" Dojo said.

Omi looked up at the dot and began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I wonder who it is!" Omi said still jumping.

"Hey Omi! Look!" Dojo said pointing to another dot.

"Another one of my friends!" Omi said. "Do you see a third one?"

Dojo looked around then said, "No,"

"Oh, well at least two of them came!" Omi said.

A few minutes later the two helicopters landed. Clay came out of the first one and Rai came out of the second one.

"Raimundo! Clay!" Omi said running to his friends.

"Cue ball! Clay!" Raimundo said.

"Omi partner! Raimundo!" Clay said.

They all greeted each other then went to Dojo.

"How've you been little partner?" Clay asked.

"I've been well," Dojo said.

"Really? You're looking a little big," Rai said jokingly.

"Hey! That's muscle!" Dojo said.

"So Omi, in the letter you said something about a beast. I think I speak for the both of us when I say, we're ready for anything!" Rai said.

"Dojo said that he will tell the both of you about it," Omi said. "And me as well,"

"Okay then," Clay said.

"If I may ask, do any of you know if Kimiko is coming?" Omi asked.

"I don't have the slightest idea buddy," Clay said.

"Hopefully," Raimundo said.

Just then, a small white plane landed with the name, Tohomiko, on it.

"Kimiko!" Omi yelled running up to the plane.

The plane door opened and Kimiko stepped out.

"Hey!" Kimiko said rushing out.

She went up to Omi and gave him a hug.

"How have you been my friend?" Omi asked.

"Pretty good," Kimiko said.

They both walked back to Clay and Raimundo. Rai's heart was beating _very_ fast.

"Hey Clay!" Kimiko said hugging him.

"Hey partner!" Clay said.

Kimiko turned to Rai and hugged him.

"I've missed you so much Rai!" Kimiko said.

"Me too!" Rai said returning the hug.

Kimiko let go then said, "I've missed all of you,"

"Please, let us go inside and catch up!" Omi suggested.

They all agreed and went inside. Dojo soon followed after taking a glance at the sky.

They were all inside for about a half hour now talking about what happened when they left. Clay had gone first.

"…so Acacia said that she'd stay with my daddy until I got back," Clay finished.

"Wow," Kimiko said. "A lot has changed,"

"Acacia sounds like a great girl Clay, congrats!" Rai said.

"Thanks partner," Clay said.

"Do you have a picture? Please?" Omi asked.

"Yep!" Clay said taking out a picture taken on their wedding day.

"She is most beautiful!" Omi said.

"Thanks," Clay said putting the picture away.

For the next two hours, they talked about everything, until they eventually got into a conversation about dreams.

"I had a dream that I was a rabbit on a journey to steal a bunch of waffles because Chase Young needed them to hide his shoes in," Rai said.

Kimiko almost chocked on her tea from laughing.

"What?" Kimiko said in disbelief.

"It's true!" Rai said.

Kimiko giggled a little then said, "So did you get the waffles?"

"Well, I walked into Chase's lair and all the waffles were in front of me. Then he said that he was sick because the waffles would blow up if you ate them. So, I ran away throwing rocks at the waffles," Rai said.

Kimiko at this point had fallen out of her seat from laughing.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Kimiko said laughing in between words.

"Well, what dreams have you had lately?" Rai asked.

"Actually, I had a dream a few nights ago about you guys," Kimiko said.

"Oh really? What happened?" Omi asked.

"I was running threw a forest and Clay and Omi were saying something, but I couldn't hear exactly what. Then I tripped and ended up in front of the cherry blossom tree. Omi and Clay set it on fire, so I swore at the two of you. Then you two completed your sentences," Kimiko said.

"What did we say?" Clay asked.

_I can't say what they really said, _Kimiko thought.

"Umm, you two said that Raimundo had died. I didn't believe you at first but then I ended up in a floating abyss and saw his tombstone. Then I woke up," Kimiko said slightly worried that they wouldn't believe her.

"I DIED!?" Rai asked.

"Yeah, so technically, I was a nightmare," Kimiko said.

"I DIED?!" Rai asked again.

"Yeah, it was really sad; but thankfully Keiko woke me up," Kimiko said. "Apparently I fell asleep on my couch and Keiko called, but I didn't answer so she came over,"

"I DIED?!" Rai asked.

"Yes Raimundo, you died," Kimiko said.

Suddenly, Raimundo gave Kimiko a big hug.

"IT'S OKAY! I'M HERE NOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY!" Rai said still hugging her.

"Yeah, I know that Raimundo. Now, let go of me please," Kimiko said.

"Hehe, sorry," Rai said blushing.

Kimiko blushed back and then Dojo came into the room.

"Sorry to break up this little reunion kiddos," Dojo said. "But know I think I should tell you about why you're here,"

The monks and Dojo went into the mediation hall and sat down.

"Dojo, where is Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"Oh, he's sick," Dojo said. "But it's nothing to worry about,"

"But Dojo, weren't you the one who was worrying?" Omi asked.

"Anywho, I should tell you what's going on," Dojo said.

They all nodded.

"You see, in two weeks, the Shen Gong Wu will have stopped going active for a year now. This is what we call the dead period. Soon after a year has passed, a demon will rise. This demon is tougher than Chase Young and Hannibal combined! The demon will plunge the world into ten thousand years of darkness and will rule it. We need to stop this beast, and that's why you're all here," Dojo explained.

"What can the beast do exactly?" Raimundo asked.

"The beast can soak up abilities from people around it," Dojo said. "At least, that's what I heard. No one is really sure,"

"Does this beast have a name?" Rai asked.

"I believe so," Dojo said. "But that's not really important. What's important is that we train hard to prepare for the beast,"

"How will the beast rise?" Kimiko asked.

"It will rise up from a volcano, when the next Shen Gong Wu goes active," Dojo said.

"What Shen Gong Wu would that be?" Clay asked.

"Alydia's Staff," Dojo said. "Hey, I guess her name is Alydia then Raimundo. Anyways, that staff is the source of her power. A long time ago, she died. So the people threw her body into a volcano. But really, she just locked away her power into a staff and put a spell on her self that would make her sleep. But the staff that she used was actually a Shen Gong Wu. The Orb of Emotion," Dojo explained.

"The Orb of Emotion?" Raimundo asked. "That sounds lame,"

"Yeah, not really," Dojo said. "The orb sucks out all emotion in you. You would have no regret, no sorrow, no sadness, no love, and so on,"

"Okay, I take that back," Raimundo said.

"We just need to be prepared," Dojo said.

They all nodded and left the room.

"I don't want to lose any of you," Dojo said.

---------

So yes, I really have nothing to say. Review!

vivi-raikim14


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu.

Chapter 5

The next day was brutal. Master Fung has recovered from being sick and was training them like he had never trained them before. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi were wiped out by noon time (they had began training at 5:00am). They all went to the kitchen to get a quick snack during their break.

"Ay, I can't feel my arms anymore," Raimundo said sitting down at the wooden table rubbing his arm.

"I shall make sandwiches for you all!" Omi said.

"Thanks Omi," Kimiko said sitting down across from Rai.

"Young monks," Master Fung said walking into the room. "Eat well, for after lunch, you will be going on a five mile jog to train in the mountains,"

They all groaned.

"Darkness is just around the corner, you must always be prepared," Master Fung said.

As he was about to leave, Omi asked, "Master, if I may ask, why do are you calling us 'young monks' if we are twenty-six?"

"You still have a lot to learn," Master Fung said. "Did you all bring your elemental shields with you?"

"I did," Kimiko said.

"Me too," Clay said.

Raimundo was silent.

"Raimundo?" Master Fung asked.

"No, no!" Raimundo said. "I have it with me _now_, but I, kind of never brought it back to Rio,"

Master Fung smacked his forehead and left.

Dojo appeared out of no where and went to sit on Omi's head.

"Jogging five miles huh?" Dojo said.

"Yes Dojo, would you care to join us?" Omi asked.

"Uh, well, I would, but, uh, I have no feet!" Dojo said.

"You can walk on your hands," Omi suggested happily.

"Uh, how about I come for moral support and sit on your shoulder?" Dojo asked.

"Fine," Omi said.

The others snickered.

"What?" Dojo asked.

"Oh, nothing," Rai said.

"What? You don't think I can run five miles without complaining?" Dojo asked now on Rai's shoulder.

"Nope,"

"What? I have flown you all to California, Africa, Peru, Canada, even Russia! That's over one thousand miles each; but you don't think that I can go five miles on foot? So to speak," Dojo asked.

"No not really, walking is a bit different than flying Dojo," Raimundo said.

"A bit?" Clay asked.

"Okay, a lot!" Rai said.

"I could so do that!" Dojo said.

"Prove it!" Kimiko said.

"Okay, I will! I will go with you on that jog, while on my hands, without complaining!" Dojo said.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Raimundo whispered to Clay.

After lunch they all immediately began their jog/walk up the mountains. Master Fung had of coarse come with them and Dojo, as promised, was on his hands and was having no problem.

The group was lead by Master Fung then Omi, then Raimundo, then Clay, then Kimiko and then finally, Dojo. All of them (except for Dojo) were caring bags on their backs.

Suddenly Master Fung stopped at an old oak tree.

"Are any of you tired?" Master Fung asked.

"I'm fine," Rai said.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kimiko said.

"Me too," Clay said.

"I am top tip!" Omi said.

"Tip top," Raimundo corrected.

"Either way, I am not tired at all!" Omi said. "What about you Dojo?"

The group all looked back at the dragon and he finally made it up.

"I'm, peachy," Dojo said.

"A little weak are we?" Raimundo asked jokingly.

"No!" Dojo said walking to the tree and sitting down.

"That is good," Master Fung said. "This tree is an old trademark. It marks one mile from the temple,"

Master Fung began to walk and gestured the others to follow. Omi went first, then Clay and then Kimiko.

Raimundo stayed behind then said to Dojo, "Only four more miles to go!"

Dojo's eyes widened and then Rai snickered and went to catch up with the others. Dojo eventually caught up.

After a while, they stopped again at a wishing well.

"This wishing well was built by Grand Master Dashi himself. It marks two miles from the temple. We have been walking the entire way. Now, we are going to jog. By the end you will be running up the mountain," Master Fung said.

"I feel like I'm in a history class," Kimiko said.

"Come my monks," Master Fung said as he was beginning to jog.

Clay, Raimundo and Omi followed and Kimiko began to follow until she saw Dojo just arrive at the well.

"Dojo, are you alright?" Kimiko asked.

"I'm fine!" Dojo said. "I'm okay with walking,"

"I hate to tell you this, but we have to jog now," Kimiko said. She turned and caught up with the others.

Dojo sighed and began to jog up the hill.

While they were continuing up the hill, they passed a cave and a river which were both historical. Master Fung was right, by the time they were at the four mile mark, they were running. When they finally reached the top they came upon a large flat grassy top. There were some rocks on the sides and you could hear the sound on water from a distance. You could see the temple from the top and the sunset made it beautiful. There were no trees on the top grassy area, but there were some beyond it. The grassy area was marked with four blue flags. The monks all knew what this was.

"Master Fung?" Raimundo asked. "Did you make us jog five miles up a mountain, so we could get to the top to a battle arena, so we could train more?"

"Precisely," master Fung said.

"So, we're going to have to jog five miles every day to train up here?" Kimiko asked nervously.

"Of coarse not," Master Fung said. "For the next week, you will be staying on top of the mountain. You will sleep, eat and train up here to prepare,"

"Are we going to start now?" Omi asked excitedly.

"Yes," Master Fung said.

"WHAT?!" Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko all asked together.

"Calm down, we are not fighting right away; we will be meditating for one hour," Master Fung said.

The three let out a sigh of relief.

For the next hour they all meditated in front on the sunset. It was a bit breezy but very calm. When the hour was finished, they rose and approached Master Fung.

"That is al for today," Master Fung said.

"What?" Omi asked. "I thought we were going to train some more,"

"Tomorrow, Omi," Master Fung said. "Did you all bring your swimming suits like I instructed?"

They all nodded.

"In the woods, there is a hot spring," Master Fung said.

The monks gasped with excitement.

"If you wish, you may all go in it,"

"Thank you Master Fung!" they all said.

They all changed behind the bushes and went into the woods to find the springs. When they found the spring, it was enormous! There was a water fall at the end and you could see the steam rising.

"It's beautiful!" Kimiko said.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Raimundo said rushing towards the springs.

The others followed and as it turns out, Raimundo was the rotten egg. They all found the springs very relaxing for their soar legs.

"This is so nice!" Kimiko said.

"My hands are as pruned as raisins," Clay said.

"I believe I no longer have feet!" Omi said.

"Wait, you mean that you've lost all feeling in your feet?" Raimundo asked.

Omi nodded.

"In that case, me too!" Rai said.

"I hope this week never ends!" Kimiko said.

"I just wish that we didn't have to train," Rai said. "It's impossible for me to feel completely relaxed when I know that we're going to have to fight some great force of evil,"

Suddenly, out of no where, something was swimming near Raimundo. He saw it and screamed loudly. He jumped up and ran out of the springs. Dojo appeared from underneath the water and was laughing hysterically with the other monks.

"DOJO!" Raimundo yelled.

"You thought I couldn't go five miles without complaining; well, I, proved, you, wrong buddy!" Dojo said proudly.

"So you come into the springs and scare me half to death?!" Raimundo yelled again.

"Hey, you know what they say," Dojo said.

"What?" Rai asked.

"I don't know, I was hoping you did,"

---------

Gaa! When did I update last? Like, one and a half weeks ago?

…

Sorry. I try to write during American Idol…it doesn't work. Even with their like 10 minute long commercials. Anyways review please! It's not great, but it'll get better.

vivi-raikim14 (who is very sad that Leslie got voted off American Idol :( )


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Guess what day it is? 3-14-07!!!!

…

Okay, look:

**3.14**.07

…

It's _pi _day :D So- HAPPY PI DAY! HERE'S YOUR PRESENT :DDD

--------

Chapter 6

For the next three days, they had trained with their skills and shields trying to master them. Master Fung and Dojo had predicted that the Alydia's Staff would go active in five days. They would leave the mountain in four days, and rest until the staff went active. On their fourth day it was raining in the morning, very hard. Fortunately, it wasn't a thunderstorm considering how humid it had been that night.

"Well this stinks!" Kimiko said looking out through the entrance of the tent.

They all shared one large blue tent that was waterproof (a/n: if there are such things) and Master Fung and Dojo got a smaller red tent.

"Yeah, but what's worse, is that Master Fung is _still _going to train us," Clay pointed out.

"Seeing that water is my element, I shall have no problem at all with training," Omi said. He looked over to Raimundo who was still asleep. "Unlike some dragons!"

"Wha?" Rai asked half asleep.

"Raimundo, get up," Kimiko said.

"What time is it?" Rai asked sitting up.

Kimiko flipped open her cell phone and said, "Seven thirty two,"

"Too early," Rai said as he lied back to sleep again.

Everyone frowned. Rai began to fall asleep and Kimiko grabbed her pillow and flung it at Raimundo.

"Ah!" Rai said popping up.

"Get up or else I'll throw you outside the tent," Kimiko said.

"You know," Rai started as he got up. "You were a lot less threatening back then,"

Kimiko stuck her tongue out at Rai; and Rai stuck his tongue out at her too. Within minutes, they two of them had gotten into a massive pillow fight.

"I can already tell this day's going to be interesting. It's been a while since I've seen those two fight like this," Clay said rubbing his head.

"Yes it has!" Omi said. "Clay, are they as you say, 'flirting'?"

Kimiko and Raimundo immediately stopped fighting and both yelled, "What?!"

"I was asking Clay," Omi pointed out. "Well, Clay, are they?"

"Uhh, Omi buddy, this is one of those times were it would a good idea to keep your mouth zipped," Clay said.

"I want to know!" Omi said.

"No, Omi. We are not flirting," Kimiko said.

"Pfft! Says you!" Rai said grinning evilly.

Everything was silent for a while until Kimiko began to hit him with a pillow once more.

"Hey, hey! I'm kidding!" Rai said. "Mostly,"

"My dragons," Master Fung said as he opened up the tent entrance.

They all immediately stopped and stood up in a straight line.

"Even though it's raining, you will be sparring today," Master Fung said.

All the monks groaned.

"Get dressed and met me out here immediately," Master Fung said leaving the tent.

They did as told and got dressed. Then they stood in a straight line outside in the hard rain. They waited for Master Fung (he had gone back inside his tent) to come back out. They waited for a while and they were almost completely drenched.

When Master Fung returned, he had four long sparring sticks. He handed one to each of them.

"No Wu?" Rai asked.

"Alydia is most likely going to be immune to Shen Gong Wu," Master Fung said. "Today you will be sparring and can only use your martial arts techniques,"

Suddenly, the rain got even harder.

"Omi and Raimundo, you two will begin," Master Fung said. "The four blue flags are the arena's boundaries. Who ever can knock the other out first wins,"

Rai and Omi stepped forward and walked to the center of the area. They bowed to each other and got into their fighting stances.

"You can surrender now Raimundo. I would not like to embarrass our leader in front of everyone," Omi said.

"You have got to be kidding me Omi!" Rai said. "You're going down dude!"

"Ready?" Master Fung called out. "Begin!"

Omi immediately ran forward and swung his stick at Raimundo's head. Raimundo blocked his attack with his stick and swung his at Omi's feet. Omi jumped and continued to try to attack Raimundo.

"Are they ever going to figure out that they're both almost evenly matched?" Kimiko asked Clay.

"I hope so," Clay said.

Raimundo had just dogged another attack and both jumped back a bit and were breathing heavily.

"Had enough?" Omi asked.

"Oh, I'm just getting started!" Raimundo said.

Rai jumped up into the air and clapped his hands together; sending a huge blast of wind at Omi. Omi dogged the attack.

"Ha! You think a blast of wind can stop me?" Omi asked.

Raimundo landed at got back into a fighting stance.

"Let me show you a _real_ technique!" Omi said.

He gathered some of the rain that was falling into a sphere. He then whipped it at Raimundo.

When it almost hit Rai, he destroyed it with a swipe of his stick. He then jumped into the air once more.

"The same attack once more Raimundo?" Omi called out.

Rai once more sent out a huge blast of wind, but not at Omi, at the ground. Omi didn't even move an inch and was a bit confused at what was going on.

"I think you may have shot your blast a little ways away!" Omi called.

"I wasn't aiming for you!" Rai called back.

Then the blast of wind hit the ground sending a wave of wind at Omi. The wind was intense and Omi had to shield his eyes.

Rai returned to the ground and kicked Omi out of the arena.

"The victor is Raimundo!" Master Fung said.

"So, what was that about embarrassing you leader in front of everyone?" Rai asked.

"Nothing," Omi said.

"Kimiko, Clay, your turn. The winner will face Raimundo," Master Fung said.

Kimiko and Clay stepped into the arena and got into their fighting stances.

"Ready?" Master Fung called. "Begin!"

Clay and Kimiko immediately ran towards each other and began to attack each other with their sparring sticks. Neither one could hit each other for a while until Clay hit her feet making her fall down. Kimiko got back to her feet instantly and tried to attack him, but it didn't work.

Then Clay put his ands together then stomped on the ground, hard. The mud began to 'climb' up Kimiko. It covered her legs and waist, then hardened into a stone like cocoon but she still had her arms free.

Kimiko was panicking knowing that she was going to lose unless she thought of something. Then she had an idea. As Clay was coming at her, she lifted up her hands and sent fire out of her finger tips to Clay's sparring stick and his hands (surprisingly enough, the fire didn't go out that quickly).

"Ah!" Clay screamed dropping his stick and put his hands into the mud to cool them off.

Kimiko used both of her hands and hit the stone cocoon with them, it broke and she was set free. She ran towards Clay and kicked him out of the arena.

"The victor is Kimiko!" Master Fung said.

"Yes!" Kimiko said jumping up and down.

After five minutes of resting, Master Fung said, "Now that you are rested Kimiko, you will face Raimundo," (a/n: like you didn't see that coming :) )

They both picked up a sparring stick and met each other in the center of the arena, and truth be told, it was still raining very hard.

"Ready? Begin!" Master Fung said.

Raimundo and Kimiko began to try to hit each other with the sparring sticks, but they both blocked the attacks. Raimundo sent out a wind blast from his hands, but Kimiko stopped it by sending a fire blast. The same thing happened when Kimiko tried to attack him.

They both stepped back and then Raimundo ran full speed at Kimiko. He attacked the top of her sparring stick trying to push the entire weapon down so she would drop it; but she had a tight grip on it so when he attacked it they were just pressing against the tips of the sparring sticks. They looked each other in the eyes with ambition until Raimundo noticed something shinny around her neck. He then leaped backwards and Kimiko did the same.

Lost in his own thoughts he just stood there. Kimiko, noticing that he was out of it, took the opportunity and jumped into the air and shot fireballs at him. He then snapped out of his thoughts but didn't have time to move. The fireballs landed near him, not on him. They created a ring of fire around him so he couldn't escape. Unfortunately, it was still raining so it went out, but there was a lot of smoke. Raimundo coughed and covered his eyes, then Kimiko came up to him and kicked him out of the ring.

"The victor is Kimiko!" Master Fung said.

"Yes!" Kimiko said jumping in the air.

She walked out of the ring and walked over to Rai. He was on the ground and Kimiko held out a hand to help him up.

"Now you can all take a two mile jog," Master Fung said.

"Why?" Omi asked. "Is it because our leader lost to a girl?"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Kimiko yelled.

"No, it is because I expected more from you," Master Fung said. "All of the moves that you used were not your best. You have learned far better techniques that are more difficult, but you chose the easier ones. If you are going to face Alydia, you will need to take chances and risks. If you do use these moves that you all just used, you will all fail,"

"So, all of this was a test?" Rai asked.

"Precisely," Master Fung said. "Now, begin your jog,"

They all began to take a jog in the forest and then Kimiko stopped Raimundo.

"Rai, I'm curious, what were you thinking about back there when we were sparring?" Kimiko asked.

"Huh, oh, nothing," Rai said. "Why?"

"Well, you could have beat me back there, so I was just wondering," she said.

"I saw that you were wearing my medallion necklace, I just always thought that you lost it or never wanted to wear it," Rai said.

"Why would you think that?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know," Rai said.

Kimiko quickly gave Raimundo a kiss on the cheek and then said, "Well, don't think that, I love it, and I always will,"

She jogged off to catch up with the others.

Raimundo touched the place she kissed with his hand then went to catch up with them.

----------

Te-hehe :D Please review! It makes the world go round! xD

vivi-raikim14


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB

It's precipitating outside…it makes me inspirational.

Chapter 7

The monks had been training night and day improving their skills and learning more difficult ones. They got up every morning and ran a few miles, then ate, then went right into training. They were all very tired by the end of the week and were all relived when they heard they were going back to the temple. They all decided that on their last night that they'd go back to the hot springs once more.

"Ah, this feels most pleasant!" Omi said sitting down in the springs.

"Agreed," Raimundo said.

There was a long pause of silence. It was a clear night out and there was a half moon. There was a ton of steam in the air too.

"Hey look!" Clay said pointing at the sky. "It's Venus!" (a/n: _can _you see Venus from China? Just wondering.)

"Cool," Rai said.

"What other stars are in the sky?" Omi asked.

Clay pointed out many stars in the sky and a few constellations, some of which the others never heard of.

"Wow," Raimundo said. "That's a lot,"

"Perhaps _I _will get my own constellation one day!" Omi said very sure of himself.

"Oh really? What would it look like? A giant circle?" Rai asked jokingly.

Omi glared at him.

"You can't create stars in the sky, so what if we named our own stars?" Clay suggested.

"Yeah!" Omi and Raimundo said.

Omi looked around in the sky for a while and said, "That one"

He pointed to, what else, the biggest one he could find.

"Okay, Omi-Star,' Clay said.

Rai looked around for a while then said, "That one!"

He pointed to the one that was a little left of the moon.

"Okay, Rai-Star," Clay said.

Clay then looked around the sky for a while until he said, "I choose that one!"

He pointed to the one that was near the mountains. It was a bright star and was a little ways up from the tip of the mountain.

"Clay-Star," he said.

"What about you Kim?" Rai asked turning around to look at her. "Kimiko?!"

Clay and Omi immediately turned around also to see a crying Kimiko. Her hands were covering her eyes. The three all swam in front of her. Rai then went to her right side.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Rai asked softly.

She didn't answer.

"Kim!" Rai said.

"I'm scared," she said quietly.

"You're scared, of what?" Rai asked with his hand on her shoulder.

"Kimiko, we have fought very touch evil before and you were never scared!" Clay said. "Heck, you're normally the one who loves to kick butt!"

"I know," Kimiko said. "It's just that I heard Dojo and Master Fung talking, and they're worried that…"

"Worried that we'll lose?" Rai asked.

Kimiko (whose hands were no longer on her face) began to cry harder.

"Worried that one of us will die!" Kimiko yelled rather loudly. "I don't want to lose you Rai!"

Realizing what she had said, she covered her mouth with her hands and blushed. She shut her eyes tightly hoping that she would disappear.

"I don't want to lose any of you," she said softly.

"Kim," Rai began while blushing very hardly. "Do you think that we don't have the same fear of losing someone?"

"Yeah Kimiko, we have known each other for a long time," Clay said. "But we're not going to let that happen,"

"We are going to defeat Alydia!" Omi said enthusiastically.

Kimiko smiled.

"Kim, I promise that we'll defeat Alydia and we'll all live to tell about it," Rai said. "I'm your leader, I'm not going to let any of my friends die,"

"You promise?" Kimiko asked.

"Promise," Rai said smiling.

Everyone smiled.

Kimiko looked up to the sky and then said, "That one,"

"Huh?" Rai asked.

"The star next to yours Rai, I would like that one," Kimiko said.

"Kim-Star then?" Rai asked.

She shook her head then said, "Kimi-Star,"

"Kimi? If I can remember correctly, the last time I called you 'Kimi', you kicked me in the shin," Rai said. (a/n: **_has_** there actually been an episode where Rai called Kimiko 'Kimi'?)

"Yes I did kick you in the shin; and I still will kick you in the shin if you call me that. Well, now that you mention it, I really do hate that name. So Kimiko-Star it is," Kimiko said.

"Kimiko-Star? That's a mouthful! You should have stayed with Kimi," Rai said.

Kimiko punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow!" Rai said. "I didn't call you 'Kimi'!"

"I know," Kimiko said. She then splashed him with the water.

"Hey!" Rai said. He slashed her back.

In no time, they had gotten into a water battle and they were completely soaked.

A bit later they went back to their tents and fell asleep. They woke up the next morning and went back to the temple. They all took a shower and then met each other in the dining room for lunch.

"So Kimiko, are you still afraid?" Omi asked.

"Nah I'm cool," Kimiko said. "I'm ready to kick some butt!"

Dojo entered the room and sat on Omi's head.

"Hey Dojo," Rai said. "Are you tired from the hike back down?"

"Me? Tired? Are you kidding?" Dojo asked.

"No," Rai said.

"Maybe I'm a tad tired, but I could still fly to Florida and back!

"Why Florida?" Kimiko asked.

"I don't know. It's pretty far away," Dojo said.

"So when is Alydia's staff going to become active?" Clay asked.

"Well, any day starting two days ago," Dojo said.

They all glared at him.

"What?" Dojo asked with his hands in the air.

"Well, you could have told us that it's that close," Rai said.

"Master Fung and I told it would go active in five days and our third day up there. So, if we stayed there for a week, seven days, it would go active- today," Dojo said.

"Are you trying to be ominous?" Rai asked.

"No!" Dojo said. "I'm just saying that we need to be on guard! You never know when-"

Suddenly, Dojo was shaking all over and he began to itch his tail. For a split second, he turned red and was steaming.

"Alydia's Staff just went active!" Dojo exclaimed. Then he just realized what he said. "ALYDIA'S STAFF JUST WENT ACTIVE!"

"Come on!" Rai said standing up. "Let's go kick some demon butt!"

---

Well, here you go! I can probably think of one question that may be on your mind:

_She's not really going to kill a character, is she?_

Tee-hehe! You'll never know! Well, actually you will if you keep reading. So review please! (does this chapter seem short to you?)

vivi-raikim14


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

IMOUGNUDYFGHJUNGVFBYCHRDCTVDBYFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am very spastic today. I learned that Xiaolin Showdown in returning April 7th at 11:30am:) That is yay! Although, I think it's re-runs. :( That is neigh. Well, at least it's returning. :)

Chapter (what is it now?) 8

The wind was picking up and now all of the monks had to duck down on Dojo's back so nothing would fly into their eyes. The monks were somewhere over the Pacific Ocean. They were heading towards an uncharted island that was called Alydia's Cove (it was named by Master Dashi 1499 years ago). It was a beautiful island that only the Monks at the Xiaolin Temple new about.

"Dojo!" Omi called. "How much farther until Alydia's Cove?"

"Shouldn't be more than a few miles!" Dojo said.

"Do you think that Jack Spicer will be there?" Kimiko asked.

"Man I hope not!" Raimundo said. "Although, I wouldn't be surprised if Chase Young was there,"

Suddenly, there was a short rumble of thunder.

"Great, just what we need," Kimiko said sarcastically.

They all looked behind them, there were dark clouds and the smell of rain was in the air. The clouds were moving fast and it had gotten even windier.

A few minutes later Dojo said, "There it is!"

He pointed to a medium sized island with a volcano. It had a bunch of palm trees there too.

When they landed the clouds had almost completely covered the sky.

They all jumped off and then Kimiko said, "Is it just me, or is it a bit ominous around here?"

"Of course it's ominous!" Dojo said. "What would the end of the world be without it being ominous?"

"True," Kimiko said.

"Alright guys," Raimundo began. "Let's start looking right away. It would be better if we stayed in a big group then all splitting up,"

"Dojo, do you know exactly where the staff is?" Clay asked.

"I honestly don't know. Maybe by the volcano," Dojo said. "Considering that's where her body is,"

"Alrighty then," Clay said. "Let's get moving,!"

"Wait!" Kimiko said. "When we get to the volcano, Dojo, we're not going to see a body floating at the surface of the lava, are we?"

"But wouldn't the body have been burned?" Omi asked.

"No," Dojo said. "She put a sleeping spell on herself; all of her magic is in her staff. She is technically immortal right now,"

"Okay," Raimundo said in his normal happy tone. "I'll pretend that made sense, and I just understood everything that you just said!"

"When the people thought that they killed her, she really just put a spell on herself that made her sleep until her staff went active again. Until then, she could not be harmed by anything, including the volcano. She is, once again, technically immortal," Dojo explained.

"Oh," Raimundo said. "Okay then,"

With that they all headed towards the volcano. The sky was completely covered with dark clouds and the air smelled like rain. A few other rumbles of thunder were heard and it had begun to sprinkle.

When they reached the top of the volcano they all looked over the edge. There was no body.

"Oh thank goodness," Kimiko said sighing with relief. "No body visible,"

"So, where's the staff?" Raimundo asked.

They all looked around from the top of the volcano to try and spot it. No luck.

"Where could it be?" Omi asked.

"I don't know," Raimundo said.

Clay walked a little ways away from them over to a palm tree. He then tripped over something on the ground a fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" he said. He stood up and whipped some soot off of him.

"You okay, Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Clay said still whipping soot off of him. "What'd I trip over?"

Clay turned around and started to push some of the soot and dirt away from the area he tripped over. He continued to do this until he saw something shiny on the ground. He picked it up reveling the rest of it; Alydia'a staff.

It was all light blue and at the bottom was a small glass orb. At the top of the staff, was a larger glass orb that had some purple clouds in it. Also at the top were three strands of silver.

"Wow," Kimiko said. "It's beautiful,"

"It's amazing!" Omi said.

"It's great!" Raimundo said.

"It's mine," a dark voice said.

Out of no where Chase Young came and kicked the staff out of Clay's hands. The staff then landed on top on a near by palm tree.

"Well, well, well," Chase said. "It sure has been a while. Hasn't it?"

"It has," Omi said in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight little you little one,"

"I am not that little!" Omi said. "I am twenty-six years old!"

"I was referring to your size," he said with a smirk.

Omi was very angry at this point. He then ran towards Chase Young.

"Leopard eating tacos!" Omi shouted.

"Gorilla stopping jungle cat!" Chase said; and dodged the attack.

They both flew back a few steps, then Omi called, "Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, get the staff!"

They nodded and ran towards the tree.

Clay cupped his hands then said, "Kimiko, I'll boost you up, you'll defiantly be able to reach the top of the tree,"

Kimiko put her hands on Clay's shoulders for support and eventually got onto the top of the tree. She reached out and tried to grab the Shen Gong Wu. She was successful, but another hand touched it as well. She looked up and it was none other then Chase Young.

Chase frowned angrily and tightened his grip on the staff; as if that grip was going to give him the staff.

"Kimiko," Chase said in a low angry voice. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! My Sphere of Yun against your Star Hanabi,"

"The game is a volcano maze! First one to reach the exit wins!" Kimiko said.

"I accept your challenge," Chase said still in a low angry voice.

"Then let's go-" Kimiko began.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both called.

The area changed in to a volcanic arena. There were walls made out of hardened magma and the sky was closed off by a roof of lava; that seemed to defy gravity because the lava was running, but not falling onto the ground. Omi, Clay and Raimundo were on top of a tall plateau while Kimiko and Chase were at the entrance of the volcano cave. The maze was very long and the staff was at the end on a small mount of lava.

"Gong Yi Tenpai!" they both shouted.

The both of them ran through the entrance until they reached an intersection. They could go left, right or straight. Kimiko went left and Chase went right.

Kimiko raced down the corridor panting as she ran. Then she reached a dead end. She turned around back to the intersection and went the way Chase did.

Chase had reached a dead end as well and began to turn around until he reached Kimiko.

They stared at each other for a long time until Kimiko charged forward.

"Fire Strike!" she called.

She kicked and punched the air and fire punches and kicks came out of her hands and fists. Chase dodged every one of them then ran at her. He simply punched her and it caught her off guard. She was slammed against the wall; giving Chase a chance to run ahead.

She quickly recovered and ran back to the intersection. She went to only way she hadn't yet. She ran as hard as she could until she cold either go left or right again. Without thinking, she ran to the right. A few moments later she reached another dead end.

"Oh, come on!" Kimiko said. She turned around and went the other way at the intersection.

For the next few minutes Kimiko and Chase had reached several dead ends and it took them forever until they found themselves at another intersection; but this time they both knew where to go.

Straight ahead you could see the staff on the mount of lava.

Chase ran ahead followed by Kimiko. She stopped in her tracks then jumped high in the air. She kicked Chase on the back knocking him down. She jumped off of his back and ran ahead.

"Go Kimiko!" Raimundo called.

"Your almost there partner!" Clay called.

"You have victory in the box!" Omi called.

There was a small pause of silence.

"You know after all these years, I would have thought he would've gotten that right," Raimundo said with his hand on his forehead.

Kimiko was almost there until Chase said, "I don't think so. Sphere of Yun!"

He aimed the sphere at Kimiko and in no time, she was trapped within the spherical cage.

"Let me out!" Kimiko yelled.

Chase ran passed her and to the staff.

"No!" all the monks called out; but Chase grabbed the staff, and the showdown was over. The island returned to its normal state.

Kimiko was on her knees staring up at Chase as the monks surrounded her.

"Now," Chase began. "It is time for evil to rise,"

All the monks ran at him attempting to attack him. Chase chucked the Sphere of Yun and the Star Hanabi at the monks; and they all fell to the ground.

Chase went to the mouth of the volcano then yelled, "Alydia! I give you your staff!"

With that, he threw the staff into the volcano. Then all was silent. A large crack of thunder was heard and the volcano erupted.

Raimundo put the silver band on his arm and then called out, "Wind!"

The wind shield spread out protecting everyone from the lava. Although, this was hard for Raimundo because he had to remain happy; this was hard at a time like this. He just kept thinking of someone he thought very close to (a/n: hmm, I wonder who…). In a few moments the eruption stopped and Raimundo deactivated his shield.

They all looked at the mouth of the volcano to see a figure holding the staff. The monks could not see clearly because of some smoke.

"Alydia?" Dojo asked.

The smoke cleared and a pale female appeared; almost the color white. She had brown hair that went passed her shoulders and her eyes were very light blue; almost not there. She held the staff in her hand tightly and gave a smirk. She also had purple markings below her eyes that were the shape of a scar. She wore a pale green shirt and paints that were meant for fighting.

"Alyida is, a girl?" Omi asked. Kimiko ignored his comment.

Alydia then laughed evilly and rose her hand into the air.

"I call upon all of my magic!" she said. "Let this day be known as the day darkness spreads! Let my reign grow! Let my storm build"

The storm then indeed, grew. Lighting was shot from every direction and the rain fell hard.

"Ten thousand years of darkness has arrived!" Alydia said. "And I shall destroy anyone who stands in my way!"

The monks could feel the dark clouds everywhere and saw the land beginning to die. This was indeed, the end of the world.

--------------

FINALLY! Holy cow, did I have writers block (if you all couldn't tell by the like two week delay). Not sure if I like how I introduced her…oh well. But man, is she ever going to do something bad. Read and review please!"

vivi-raikim14


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters, or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

**Chapter 9**

The monks tried to shield their eyes from the rain but also look at Alydia. She had Chase Young in her grasp and he was calling for help.

"What are you doing?!" Chase cried out. "I helped free you!"

"Yes, I am very grateful too," she said. A smirk then appeared on her face, "But I'm afraid you will just get in my way!"

A blue light appeared from her free hand (she was holding Chase's neck with the other) and slashed it against his face. He cried out then turned to his dragon form. He was released from her grasp and ran off.

Alydia turned to the monks and laughed.

"If Chase Young, the 'greatest' villain in the world was _that_ easy to deal with, then you pathetic little monks will be too easy!" she laughed again.

"Be careful not to judge a novel by its pictures!" Omi called out.

There was a short pause of silence before Raimundo spoke.

"Don't judge a book by its cover,"

"That too,"

"I really thought he would have gotten that by now," Raimundo said sighing.

"Hey, where'd she go?" Clay asked pointing to the top of the volcano where she once stood.

The other three turned and began to panic. They didn't know what she could do.

"Dojo, can she be invisible?" Kimiko asked. "Or can she just move really quickly?"

Dojo looked around for a while to examine the area.

"I'm, not sure," he responded looking as frightened as usual.

"Ah!" Clay screamed.

They all turned and saw Alydia holding him by the neck, just as she did to Chase Young.

"Clay!" Kimiko called.

"Help!" he responded.

Kimiko immediately shot fireballs at her but they were easily destroyed.

Raimundo shot wind at her, but it wasn't strong enough to make her move.

Omi then formed the close by sea water into a whip and began to hit her with it. The water hit her right hand (the one she was holding Clay's neck with) and it hit it in just the right spot to make her drop Clay.

Clay stayed on the ground and was gasping for breath.

Kimiko jumped into the air and shot more fire out of her hands, but this time, in the shape of knives. They were so sharp when they hit her skin that it burned them. Alydia let out an ear bleeding scream.

Kimiko landed then ran over to Clay.

"Are you okay?" she asked trying to help him up.

"I'm fine. I just, need to, catch, my, breath," he responded gasping between words (a/n: or commas).

Kimiko finally got Clay to his feet just in time for Alydia to hit the both of them with a green flame. They were blown back and onto the sand.

Alydia flew down to them and said while having one hand with a blue flame, "You are all going to get in my way! I will kill you both now, and then kill your other friends when I finish!"

As she raised her hand Omi and Raimundo jumped down from the volcano's mouth and landed behind Alyida.

Alydia turned and then said, "Ah, good. Now you both can watch as I kill them!" she looked down at the both of them. "I think I'll start with the fire-brat!"

She flung her hand down but something stopped her. Raimundo and Omi had grabbed her hand and were restraining her from releasing the flame.

Although, Alydia was much stronger then they had thought. She quickly threw them back and the boys landed against a palm tree.

"Do you think you really stand a chance?" she asked. "You all should just give up now!"

She turned and looked down. Kimiko was there, but Clay was not. She growled and out her left foot on Kimiko's stomach so she couldn't leave.

"Where. Did. He. Go?" Alydia asked in a very angry tone.

Rai and Omi were too hurt to show her, but then she got her answer.

"Seismic Kick- Earth!"

Alyida looked up and saw Clay falling from the sky with his left foot in a kicking position. He came down and hit the sand throwing it all into the air. No one could see Clay as he helped Kimiko up. Rai and Omi caught on and ran towards Alydia. Omi kicked her to the ground and Raimundo created four wind straps on her body and two on each of her limbs (arms and legs) to hold her down (she was on her stomach). The four monks then surrounded her.

"You all must think you are very clever," Alydia said laughing.

"You will not be laughing much longer," Omi said.

"Oh, really?" she responded (a/n: I was very close to writing 'o rly?').

The monks could feel the chill in her voice and new something was going to happen.

"Stand your ground," Raimundo said cautiously.

"Doesn't matter," she said very calmly. "You can stand your ground all you want, but it won't help you,"

The wind straps vanished and the monks were thrown back. She created another blue flame and aimed it at Kimiko she shot it perfectly; with nothing in the way.

Raimundo got up from his feet and ran towards Kimiko.

As the flame neared Kimiko, it disappeared. Rai ran over to her side and held her.

"Where'd the flame go?" Clay asked.

Alydia snapped her fingers on her right hand and the flame appeared right behind Raimundo and hit his back. He then let out a scream, and fell to the ground; unconscious.

"Raimundo!" Kimiko cried. She repositioned herself and held him in her arms. She brushed some of his hair out of his face and began to cry.

Omi and Clay immediately began throwing out their best moves on Alyida left and right; but she easily avoided them.

"If you all saw how painfully your friend died," she began. "I will do double to all of you,"

A fire wave appeared out of no where and Alydia was knocked back onto the ground.

"Why you little-"

Kimiko let out another wave and another wave knocking her back even more. She wouldn't stop and she continued to hold Raimundo.

Then out of no where, Chase Young in his dragon form came over and jumped on Alyida. She shut her eyed and was obviously knocked out.

"Go!" he yelled.

"But-" Kimiko began.

"She's not dead, I don't know when she'll wake up, but just go! You all need to escape!" he called.

"But she killed Raimundo!" Kimiko cried.

"He's not dead!" Chase said. "Thrust me!"

Kimiko looked at him.

"Go!"

Dojo came full sized and all of the monks got on him. Kimiko remained holding Raimundo all the way back.

"Rai," she said softly. "Please, let what Chase said be true,"

------

It's late, I should be in bed right now. Review please!

vivi-raikim14


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Something that's bugging me is on the last chapter I made a typo on what Chase said at the end. He said, "Thrust me!" and I meant to type "Trust me!" I don't know, it was bugging me. --'

Hehe, I keep forgetting that they are older! xD (sorry…random)

**Chapter 10**

"Is he okay?" Omi asked for the tenth time. He stood next to Raimundo's cot with his hands on the top of it.

When they got back to the temple, Master Fung approached them immediately. They were all crying and Master Fung got some elder monks and brought him to the temple infirmary. They had some technical equipment to test heart rates (a/n: NOOOOOO! NO MORE RATES! –cries- I hate rates in math), blood and body temperature. One elder monk, Master Kaii, was the doctor and had smaller equipment and was taking notes on what he just tested (a/n: 'Kaii?' That's probably not even Chinese at all! In fact, I doubt it too!).

Kimiko sat on the end of his cot while fiddling with her thumbs. She was too nervous to look at Raimundo.

Clay stood next to her with a hand on her shoulder. Instead of Kimiko, who was too afraid to look at Raimundo, Clay was too afraid to look away from him.

Omi still stood beside Raimundo just waiting for him to awaken. But no one knew if that was going to happen.

"Master Kaii?" Kimiko asked worryingly. "Is he at lest breathing?"

Master Kaii put his clipboard down on a table and looked at the ground.

"No," Kimiko said with her hands covering her mouth. (a/n: anybody besides me having a flashback to "A Christmas To Remember"?)

Master Kaii sighed then said, "He took a really bad hit. I don't know what to say,"

"How about if he's dead or not?!" Kimiko yelled rather loudly. Her body was tense and she was about ready to punch something.

Clay put both of his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. Kimiko took a deep breath and relaxed her body.

"Sorry," Kimiko said softly.

"It's alright," he said. "I can understand how hard it is when someone you love if on the verge of dying,"

"Verge? So he still has a chance?" Kimiko asked.

"A very small chance," Master Kaii said. "If you look at this machine, it's reading his heartbeat; and it's not looking to good,"

There was a long pause of silence before Clay spoke. "So, how much longer until he…"

"I cannot say," Master Kaii said as he headed for the door. "But not long. I'll give you all some time alone,"

He then walked out of the room and shut the door.

For the next few minutes, Omi, Clay and Kimiko stood around Raimundo watching him as if that would save him. They all thought about how they couldn't defeat Alydia without their leader, their friend. But then they heard something dreadful. The long buzzing on a flat heartbeat on a machine.

They all turned to the machine and it showed a flat line.

"Rai!" Kimiko cried as she gave him a hug.

Omi joined Kimiko in hugging Raimundo as did Clay. Everything was normal for a moment, until Omi felt something painful on his hands.

"Ouch!" he cried as he let go of Raimundo's body.

"Omi," Kimiko began as she sniffed. "What's wrong?"

"My arm!" he cried again. "I felt something warm on Raimundo's back!"

Kimiko turned Rai over and felt his back.

"Omi, I don't feel anything,"

Clay reached out, but soon regretted it as he pulled away.

"Whew doggy, Omi's right!" Clay said with tears still in his eyes.

"What?" Kimiko asked. "But, but _I_ felt nothing!"

"There's something there!" Clay said. "Take off his shirt, 'cause there's defiantly something there,"

Kimiko felt strange but reached for the shoulders of Rai and slipped the shirt down. At first she saw nothing but then pulled it down further; on his back were the blue flames from Alydia's fireball that had killed him.

"Oh my gosh!" Kimiko said.

The others just stared not knowing exactly what to do.

"Omi, put the flames out!" Kimiko cried.

Omi immediately summoned his power of water and created a small orb. He put it over Rai's back and then let it fall, putting the flame out.

There was a small pause of silence before they heard the machine make a beep. Then another, then another. Then, they heard a cough.

Kimiko turned Raimundo over and saw that the coughing was him.

The coughing stopped then Rai said, "Thank, you,"

"Rai!" Kimiko said joyfully as she threw her arms around him.

"Raimundo my friend!" Omi said joining Kimiko, once again, in a hug but with laughing with her this time.

"Thank goodness!" Clay said also hugging him.

"Whoa, whoa! Space!" Raimundo said jokingly.

"Rai," Kimiko said. "You almost died. We are going to hug you. Deal with it,"

"Yeah buddy, we thought we lost you there for a minute," Clay said.

"What matters now, is that he is here," Omi said. "We shouldn't worry about the past,"

**----Later in the dining room for dinner----**

"What I'm confused about," Clay said in-between bites. "Is why Kimiko was the only one who couldn't feel the heat from the flame on Raimundo's back,"

"It's probably just because her element is fire," Raimundo said. "No big dea- I WAS ON FIRE?!"

"That's true, but I could feel the heat from her other fireballs. Like the one that knocked Clay and I back," Kimiko said.

"HELLO?!" Raimundo yelled.

"Perhaps this can give us a hint on how to defeat Alydia!" Omi suggested.

Raimundo tapped Omi on the back. He turned around then Rai said, "I WAS ON FIRE?!"

"Yes," Omi said rather calmly.

"Didn't you know?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, I knew that something was on my back from the fireball, but I didn't know that it was fire!" Raimundo said.

There was a small pause of silence before Kimiko spoke again.

"Can we check his head too?"

"Ugh," Raimundo said. "I meant like some sort of magic thing,"

"Also," Clay began before Kimiko could get the chance to kill Raimundo. "Why was the fire the thing killing Raimundo? 'Cause when we put it out, Rai came back,"

"Maybe," Omi began. "the flame was draining Raimundo's life. So when we put it out he came back to life,"

"I think we should visit Chase Young," Clay suggested.

"What?!" the others exclaimed.

"Clay, it's Chase! Why would _we_ visit him?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah Clay, he helped us once, I doubt he's going to be able to help us again," Kimiko said. "Let alone, he won't _want_ to help us,"

"True, but remember when Chase got swiped in the face with the same blue flame that hit Rai? Well, Chase ran off to the ocean obviously to put out the flame. He knew that's what could stop it. Maybe he knows some other things that could be helpful," Clay said.

"Clay, once again, I doubt that Chase will even want to help us," Kimiko said.

"Okay, what if we spy on him instead?" Clay suggested.

"Now _that's _something I can agree too!" Kimiko said giving him a high-five.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Raimundo began. "What could we possibly get out of Chase Young by spying on him?"

"Well, he knew how to make Alydia rise, so he probably knows how to defeat her too," Omi said.

"Alright," Rai said. "But don't mention out plan. Chase Young likes to spy too,"

**----Later…_again_----**

Omi stood looking outside the window at the night sky. He breathed in the air and then turned his attention to the distance. He saw some dying trees and plants. He sighed and returned to him 'room.'

"Omi?" Raimundo asked as he peeked into his room.

"Yes Raimundo?"

"Where's Kimiko?"

"Dojo took her to the springs for a while,"

"Why?"

"She was frustrated with something. If you want to go see her, I believe Dojo is in the kitchen,"

"Thanks,"

"Oh and Raimundo?"

Rai turned around (he was heading towards the hallway) and asked, "Hmm?"

"I would not be surprised if Kimiko wanted you there right now. She seemed very upset,"

"Thanks for the info,"

-----------

…it sucks. Long update!!!!! WOOOO! Yay for procrastination :D lulz, my computer scared me!!! I don't know how that is 'lulz' material…but oh well. I turned it on (it's a laptop) and Microsoft Word is gone. Off of my desktop and programs. So I'm freaking out (typical me) because out of the other three computers in this house, one doesn't have Word, one hates FF and doesn't let me upload on there and the other one is normally in use. But I figured it out (gotoprogramsandopenthe'SixYearsLater'fileandthereyougo xD). phew REVIEW!! Why'd I put that in capitals? Pfft…oh well.

vivi-raikim14

P.S: one word to get you motivated for the next chapter: RAIKIM!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! I'm really bored! So here's a chapter for you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu.

I'll try to make this chapter super detailed. Oh, and apparently I can upload on the other computer. Wot?

Chapter 11

Raimundo put on a casual shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked to the kitchen and found Dojo making a sandwich.

"Hey Dojo," Raimundo said walking over to the dragon.

"Hello," he responded not taking his eyes off of his sandwich. "What are you still you doing up? You should be getting your rest after all that's happened,"

"Yeah? Well, you should get some rest considering how much you are going to be flying us around,"

Dojo ignored him and continued to make his sandwich. Then he said, "So what's up?"

"I need you to fly my to the springs,"

Dojo turned around, "Why?"

"I need to see Kimiko,"

Dojo was silent for a moment until he said, "Kimiko sounded very upset. I don't think she wants company,"

"So, when are you going back to pick her up then?"

"About an hour or so,"

Raimundo paced around the room for a moment.

"Take me," he said finally.

"Raimun-"

"Dojo! Please! Just take me to her, I need to make sure she's okay,"

There was a brief pause of silence with Rai looking at Dojo.

"Okay," Dojo said finally. He put the top layer of bread on his sandwich and led Raimundo outside.

Dojo changed into his full size and Raimundo hopped on. When they were about to leave Dojo handed Raimundo a silver looking horn with Chinese symbols painted on it.

"What's this?" Raimundo asked taking the object.

"This is The Horn of Savor," Dojo said. "It went active a few months ago. Just blow into it and the symbols on it will shoot in the air sending out a signal for help. If Alydia comes for you two, just blow and Omi, Clay and I will be there before you know it. We don't know what's out there now,"

Raimundo nodded and they took off.

Dojo took him to the edge of the woods and watched him as he walked into the forest. When Raimundo was out of Dojo's sight, he left.

Raimundo walked in the direction of the springs calling out her name. There was no response, even when he got closer. He began to run and then faster. He stopped when he got to the springs.

He saw Kimiko sitting down in the middle of the springs. She had the top part of a swimsuit on and a pair of shorts. Her flip flops were on the edge of the springs. Her face was a bit red; signaling to Raimundo that she had been crying.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked softly while standing on the banks of the springs.

Kimiko looked up at him and quickly wiped her eyes.

"Rai!" she said with a hint of crying in her voice. "Wha, what are you doing here?"

"Omi told me you were upset, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said while taking his shoes off and stepping into the springs.

"You came all the way up here just to make sure I was okay?" Kimiko said. "Rai, I, I don't know what to say,"

"You don't have to say anything," Rai began now knee deep with his hands in his pockets. "Except what's wrong,"

"Nothing," Kimiko said turning her back to him.

She turned around and looked at him. His face had a look of knowing. She knew that he knew that she was lying.

"Everything!" she finally said. She began to cry again and covered her eyes with her hands. She sunk lower into the water and Raimundo waded out to her.

"Kim," he said. He gently reached out his hands and removed her hands from her face. He then put his hands on her cheeks and wiped away some tears.

"The Kimiko I know," Raimundo began. "would tell me exactly what's wrong. Kimiko, I'm not leaving you until I know exactly what's wrong,"

Kimiko put her hands on top on Raimundo's. "I feel responsible,"

Raimundo was shocked with her answer. He gave her a confused look and said, "What do you mean, you feel responsible?"

"I blew the showdown," she said. "Because of me, Alydia is free. It's all my fault! She almost killed you, Rai. I'm to blame for your almost-death,"

"Kim!" Raimundo said while kind of laughing. "Chase was the one who purposely wagered the Sphere of Yun for himself. He was going to use it during the showdown so that it was impossible for us to win. It's okay, really,"

"No, Rai," Kimiko said removing Raimundo's hands from her face. "I really feel responsible. Omi or you could have escaped the Sphere of Yun and Clay wouldn't have allowed himself to get trapped. You don't have to put pity on me,"

"I'm not putting pity on you!"

"Then what are you doing Rai?"

There was a brief pause of silence as they stared at each other. Kimiko's eyes watering, and Raimundo just standing there thinking.

"I'm caring," he finally said. The tone of his voice was so serious, that anyone could tell he wasn't lying. "Kim, it doesn't matter who lost what showdown or whatever. What matters is that we stop her. We _are_ going to do that Kimiko, I promise,"

She didn't speak. She just stared into the water.

"Would it have been nice if she didn't rise? Of course; but we can't live in the past. You shouldn't be dropping this all on you! Any one of us would have blown the showdown! Heck, you probably did the best!" Rai said.

Kimiko looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Rai said smiling.

"Thanks," Kimiko said. "I actually feel better. But, I don't know,"

"What?"

"I just feel, like if you died, it was my fault," Kimiko said.

"Kimiko, I'm alive!" Raimundo said. "I'm alive! I'm my old normal self!"

"Well, I wish _that_ could have changed," she said as her voice trailed off.

"Nice,"

Raimundo quickly splashed some water at her and she splashed back. Within a few minutes, the calm peaceful springs had changed into a battle field. They were both drenched and eventually met each other in the middle of the steaming pool. They were holding hands and Raimundo looked at the waterfall near them.

"Wow," he began. "that waterfall sure is beautiful,"

"I know," Kimiko said. "It's so peaceful,"

"And, you know, romantic,"

Kimiko blushed, "Yeah, I guess it is,"

They both looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Raimundo slowly moved his head closer to Kimiko's and she shut her eyes and leaned into him. He closed his eyes as well and leaned in with her. They filled the gap between their lips. It felt like an eternity, sitting there in a soothing pool of water while kissing. The kiss was passionate and eventually they let the feeling go (a/n: I suck at kissing scenes).

They smiled at each other and Kimiko looked down and shut her eyes. Raimundo blushed and kissed her once more. Kimiko, of course, had no problem with kissing him. She actually liked it. She never had thought that she would; she thought it was going to be just like any other kiss. But she was more wrong then she could ever think. She felt a spark as they kissed and they broke apart once more. Raimundo then pulled her closer into a hug.

"Thank you," Kimiko said.

"For…"

"Everything,"

She pulled away and looked into him. Then her eyes widened.

"So you feel like something bad is going to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

There was a loud crash and the two looked out into the woods from where the sound came from. They stood up almost immediately as they saw what was at the edge of the pool.

"Why hello you two," Alydia said with a smirk on her face. "I hope I didn't 'interrupt' anything,"

"What do you want?" Raimundo asked in a fighting position.

"Hmm, a villain comes and finds you and you ask what I want?" Alydia said. She laughed.

"Well then," Kimiko began. "If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get! Bring it on!"

Alydia shot a green flame at them and they both jumped into the air. Raimundo landed on a tree branch and Kimiko began to flip in the sky.

"Judolette flip!" she cried as she came down. Her right foot was in fron and it was on fire. She kicked Alydia right in the face.

"Graa!" Alydia cried as she fell to the ground (a/n: LMAO at 'graa'!!! I don't know where that came from).

"_That's _what real fire is!" Kimiko said standing her ground.

"You're right," Alydia said. "The kind of firepower I want,"

"Wha-" Kimiko was cut off as Alydia flung her staff at her. Kimiko dodged everytime. Then on one swing she jumped back. She landed behind a tree and was cornered. Luckily for her, Raimundo had landed in a tree.

As Alydia swung her staff Raimundo came down and kicked her backwards.

She shot a blue flame at them.

"Watch out!" Rai said as he grabbed Kimiko's hand and he ran for the springs. He jumped in and Kimiko did too. They stayed under water for a while.

"All humans need air in order to live!" Alydia yelled. "You have to come up sometime,"

Underneath the water they were trying to hold their breath for as long as they could. But unfortunatly, their long wasn't long at all.

They both came up gasping for breath. Alydia shot something at the water and the both of them were shot in the air; with no conrol of where they were going to land.

"Grab my hand!" Raimundo called while holding his hand out.

Kimiko grabed it and connected her other hand with his. They both fell back to the earth but Raimundo made them sort-of fly so it didn't hurt as much.

Alydia ran at them and tried to kick Kimiko. She doged and they were back where they started. Eventually, again, Kimiko was cornered. But this time, it was on a hill.

"Staff of Emotion!" Alydia called out pointing her staff at Kimiko.

A purple haze came out and surrounded her. Kimiko coughed and tried to wave the smoke away. She became drousy and naucious. The haze turned red and returned to the staff.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo called to her.

Kimiko dropped to the ground and Raimundo just cought her.

"Kim, can you her me? Kimiko?"

"Rai…" she said, but her voice tried of as her eyes closed.

Raimundo put his hand on her heart to feel a pulse. Her pulse was just fine and was beeting normally. She has just been knocked out.

He shot his head up to Alydia, but she was gone. He looked around frantically trying to spot her, but she was long gone. He looked to the sky and saw the almost full moon. He saw a tiny figure flying away- Alydia.

He looked down to Kimiko and brushed some hair out of her face. He gentilly put her down and went to get The Horn of Savor and her flip flops that were still at the edge of the springs. He came back to Kimiko and debated on what to do.

He could fly, but would him carrying Kimiko slow him down? Would Alydia come back while Dojo and the others were coming. What if the horn didn't work? What if it did work but Alydia came back and killed them? For good.

"Screw this," Rai said he picked up Kimiko. One hand was suporting her back and the other was supoting her in the back of her knees (a/n: It's called 'bridal style' I think…--). He had the horn in one of his hand and the shoes in the other. He shot a blast of air at the ground and flew up into the sky and began heading back to the temple. It didn't take him too long. He did have to stop and rest for a moment although.

When he landed he called out for Master Fung. He came out immedieatly with the Clay and Omi following.

"What happened?" Master Fung asked.

"Alydia attacked Kimiko with the Staff of Emotion," Raimundo said. "She's been out cold since,"

"Bring her to the infermary," Master Fung said.

Raimundo nodded and walked to the infermery. The others followed of course. When they got there Raimundo put Kimiko on the cot he was on not even twenty-four hours ago.

"Is she going to wake up soon, Master Fung?" Omi asked.

"She should," he responded. "I believe she will be fine. But, she might be a little different for a while. A long while,"

"What do you mean?" Clay asked.

Raimundo stood next to Kimiko and looked down at her. She began to stir and Omi, Clay and Master Fung all gazed down at her with Raimundo. Kimiko opened her eyes slowly and when they were opened, her eyes motioned around looking at everyone like a little kid does when they first come to school.

"Kimiko," Raimundo asked. "Are you okay?"

Kimiko looked at Raimundo blankly. "I don't know. Am I?"

"Well, we _want _you to be okay, partner. If that's what you're asking," Clay said a little worried.

"Okay then," Kimiko said with no feeling in the tone of her voice. "I'm okay,"

"Master Fung?" they three boys asked in unison.

----------------

2,266 words. Not bad. Well, I'm happy with this chapter and I had loads of fun writing the RaiKim stuff!!!! Review!!!

vivi-raikim14 (I think this is the quickest I've updated)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu (minus the Horn of Savor see last chapter). They all belong to Kids'WB.

My mind has been taken over by "Alvin and the Chipmunks." That's it.

Chapter 12

"The Staff of Emotion," Master Fung began. "Drains all of the emotion out of its victim; as I'm sure Dojo told you,"

"Yep, I told 'em," Dojo said sitting on Master Fung's shoulder.

"So that means that Kimiko has no feelings?" Omi asked.

"Precisely," Master Fung said. "She doesn't have the feeling of happiness, sorrow, love; and many other emotions as well,"

"But," Omi said. "Why did she ask if she was okay? She can feel pain, right?"

"Yes," Master Fung said. "She can feel whatever pain the staff brought, but she doesn't know that it's bad,"

"So how do you reckon we can reverse it?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure, but my guess would be to get the Staff of Emotion and release her emotions back to her," Master Fung said as he headed for the door.

"So is this like when they were all drained of their chi?" Dojo asked.

"No," Master Fung began. "The chi is who they are, their power and their strength. Although it did not seem like it, they still all had their emotions. But they didn't know how to use them. Right now, Kimiko has no feeling. She still is herself, I suppose, but-"

Master Fung sighed. "I am sorry my monks. I am rambling. I don't know how to explain her condition except that she doesn't know how to react to things. Please, you may stay with her for a while, but then let her be,"

Master Fung left the room and the monks turned their attention to Kimiko.

"Not even Master Fung knows what's wrong?" Omi asked. "Oh, I am most worried,"

"Well, he said that we just need to get the Staff of Emotion and release her emotions," Raimundo said. "The problem is, Alydia will most likely kill us before we can get close,"

"Hey Kimiko," Clay said to the girl. "Say that Omi is the worst Xiaolin dragon in the world,"

"WHAT!?" Omi cried. "Kimiko would _never _say that,"

"Okay," Kimiko said blankly. "Omi is the worst Xiaolin dragon in the world,"

"Buh?" Omi asked bringing his attention to Kimiko. "Do you really think that?"

"I don't know. Do I?" she responded.

"Ah, don't take it personally Omi," Clay said. "I was just testing her to see if it was really bad. Since she is missing her emotions, she doesn't realize that she said something insulting; and frankly, I don't think she even cares,"

"Maybe we should let her rest for tonight," Raimundo said. "Maybe she'll be better in the morning,"

Omi and Clay nodded and stood up. The three of them headed out the door and Omi shut off the lights.

"Sweet dreams," he said quietly.

Meanwhile with Raimundo and Clay walking down the hall together, Raimundo had his hands in his pockets and Clay was thinking about how to ask something.

"I'm just going to come out and say it," Clay said.

Raimundo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What went on with you and Kimiko up at the springs?" Clay asked. "You know, before Kimiko was drained of feeling,"

Raimundo stopped in his tracks and Clay did too.

Raimundo remembered them sitting in the springs and holding hands. Him wiping the tears off of Kimiko's face and her confessing her fears to him. He realized that Kimiko no longer had fears to tell him or tears for him to wipe away. He remembered their kiss, both of them. Each was equally nice and soothing. He definitely felt a spark between them, and he wanted so badly know what Kimiko felt. But now, Kimiko probably didn't know what a kiss was. That made him sad. There were so many things he had wanted to tell her and he knew she wanted to tell him more. But that was over. He thought for a while of how to tell Clay what actually happened. But then it was all clear to him.

"Nothing," Raimundo said finally. "Just, nothing,"

Raimundo continued to walk to the rooms and Clay stood there confused. Soon, Omi joined him and tugged on his sleeve.

"What happened to Raimundo?" he asked.

"I don't know," Clay said. "Nothing, apparently,"

Raimundo opened the door to the rooms and walked over to his cubicle. He opened the drape, went inside, closed the drape and sat down on his mat.

_Nothing? _Raimundo thought. _Is that really what I told Clay? That my kiss with Kimiko was, nothing? _

He took out a picture of them the day they left the temple. Kimiko was wearing his necklace and her hair ribbons were tied around his hands. Omi was wearing Clay's hat and was in the middle of Kimiko and Raimundo. Clay held the basket ball and stood beside Kimiko. He felt a tear go down his face and realized that their team might be no more.

He put the picture down and went into Kimiko's cubicle. He searched though a few things until he found a small blue marble jewelry box. The box was an ocean blue and there were lavender clouds all over. He slowly opened the box expecting a ballet song, but there was none. There was only one item in the box. A small golden chained necklace with a medallion at the end. His necklace, exactly what he was looking for.

He carefully took the necklace out and closed the lid of the box. He put it back where he found it and left the rooms.

He walked down the hallway rather quickly. He didn't see Clay or Omi in the halls so he assumed that they went back to whatever they had been doing before. He walked faster until he reached the infirmary. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light. Kimiko was asleep. He creaked in and went over to her cot. He lifted her head softly and gently put the necklace around her neck. He then left the infirmary and returned to his cubicle.

­**-The Next Day-**

"Good morning Kimiko!" Omi said as he walked in the infirmary with his friends while holding a tray. The tray had orange juice, two waffles, a knife and fork, napkins and two pieces of toast on it.

"We thought maybe that you'd like some food," Clay said as Omi set the tray on a small table near the bed.

Kimiko sat up from her sleeping position and looked over at the food. She took the orange juice and looked at it. She stopped and put the glass down.

"Are you feeling any better today Kimiko?" Omi asked hoping for her own answer.

"I don't know," she said.

They boys looked at her and then at each other. Kimiko picked up the orange juice and drank it. She stopped quickly though and put her hand to her mouth. She looked at them blankly as if nothing was wrong.

"Bitter?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko put the glass back down and looked out the window. "I guess it is,"

"Hey guys," Raimundo began. "Can you leave us for a minute or two? I need to talk to her,"

"Sure," Clay said. Clay knew that Raimundo lied last night about what happened. He opened the door for Omi and himself, and then shut it when they were outside.

"Hey Kim," Raimundo said.

She turned and looked at him, but said nothing.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Kimiko looked at him strangely and shook her head.

"Well, we kissed," he said almost blushing. "It's something that I've wanted to happen with us for years,"

Kimiko returned to him another blank expression.

"Do you know what a kiss is?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko shook her head again.

Raimundo sighed and quickly kissed her on the lips.

"That's a kiss," he said slightly blushing. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," she said with no feeling in her voice. "I do not understand the importance of it,"

"It shows people that they care for each other," Raimundo said.

"Do we care for each other?" Kimiko asked.

"Erm," Raimundo began. He had no idea how to answer that question.

Kimiko took another sip from the orange juice.

"Do you want me to care for you?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo sighed. "Let's just drop this conversation, please?"

"Okay," she said unknowing that the conversation was embarrassing.

Raimundo got a smirk on his face suddenly. He knew this probably wasn't the best time to joke around, but he had to hear her say it, just once. Although he wasn't sure if he'd like it, he just had to hear it.

"Hey Kim," Rai said.

She looked over to him.

"Tell me, that you love me," Raimundo said smirking.

"Okay," she responded plainly. "I love you Raimundo,"

He hadn't realized the mistake he had just made. The words hit him hard, but not in the way they would normally. They were plain and flat, no feeling of reality or truth. He wished he hadn't asked her to say that. He didn't want to hear her say it like that. He wanted her to say it truthfully; not fake. He then realized, that is really _is _bad to lose your emotions; and it sounds a lot worse then it sounds.

Kimiko looked at him and Raimundo stared into her eyes. Her two beautiful pools of sapphire blue eyes, were just blue; maybe even a little grey. She had the same look all of the time.

Kimiko turned her head slightly, not sure how to react to Raimundo's expression.

"Are you not okay?" she asked. "I did as you said and told you that I lo-"

She was cut off by Raimundo's hand. He didn't look at her, just at the ground.

"You hear words, but you don't know what they mean. Love, is a strong word; a strong feeling! But you don't have feelings. Kim, to you, every word that means something important means nothing. I shouldn't have asked you to say that. I know how you must feel-"

He paused.

"You don't feel at all,"

Kimiko gazed outside the window again.

"You're not Kimiko,"

She turned. "I am,"

"No," Raimundo said. "But, I promise that I'm going to get you back,"

"I, do not understand," she said. "Why are you going to look for something that is already here?"

"Kim," he said. "You're still in there. And if you are, I hope you can hear this. I just want you to know, I will go and fight as much as I can, until I get your feelings back. I swear,"

Raimundo stood up and went to the door. He opened it and saw Clay and Omi waiting eagerly to go inside. Omi squeezed through the door and walked over to Kimiko. Clay stepped aside as Rai walked out the door.

"Where you goin' partner?"

"I'm going to go make a plan,"

"A plan for what?"

"To find Kimiko. I promised I'd find her and bring her back,"

Clay thought for a moment. "You mean, you're going to plan to fight Alydia?!"

"That's right,"

"Well," Clay said. "you're wrong; because _you _aren't going to fight Alydia. _We _are!"

Raimundo smiled.

"Now come on," Clay said. "The only thing you should be doing is being with us and Kimiko,"

"I guess your right,"

--------------------

Yay I updated! I feel guilty because the only things I wrote tonight were from…"Kimiko gazed outside the window again" to the last sentence. So, I'm not counting curiosity as a feeling just so you know. Review if you would be so kind!

vivi-raikim14


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'Wb. 

YAY SUMMER BREAK:DDDDD

**Chapter 13**

"Kimiko, you are looking much better today!" Omi lied. Yesterday was the day when Raimundo had asked Kimiko to say the regretful words to him.

"Thank you," she responded dryly.

Raimundo wanted to say something but just stayed silent. He leaned against the wall next to Kimiko's bed.

"Raimundo partner, are you feeling okay?" Clay asked.

"I'm peachy," he replied.

"If you want," Omi began. "I will go get you another fruit!"

"Sur- wait, what?" Raimundo asked confused.

"I think it'd be best to ignore that, Rai," Clay said.

Just then, the door opened up and Master Fung and Dojo came in.

"Good morning, Kimiko," Master Fung said.

"How you feeling kid?" Dojo asked her as he jumped off Master Fung's shoulder and onto her stomach.

Clay, Omi and Raimundo all glared at him.

"What?!" he asked.

"Dojo," Raimundo began. "Her feelings are gone. How do you think she feels?"

"Sorry!" Dojo said. "It was just an automatic question!"

"Dojo," Kimiko began. "Do you, wan-"

"Kimiko," Raimundo began not even looking at her. "Don't you dare ask if you want us to have you feeling good,"

"I'm sorry," Kimiko replied rather automatically.

"Don't apologize!"

She was silent.

"Raimundo," Master Fung began. "I would like to talk to you outside in the hallway," his voice sounded a bit mad.

"But Master Fu-" Raimundo began.

"Now!"

Raimundo did as he was told and walked out into the hallway. Master Fung followed and shut the door as he did. Raimundo leaned against another wall and Master Fung stood in front of him for a while. Raimundo then looked up.

"Raimundo," he began. "Kimiko can not help it,"

Rai was just silent.

"You have no reason to be yelling at her like that," Master Fung began. "It's not fair to her,"

"It's not like she cares," Raimundo finally said. He looked away from him.

There was silence for a while before Master Fung spoke again. "But that is no reason to be treating her like this,"

More silence.

"Raimundo," Master Fung said. Rai looked back at him. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"I'm not a kid, Master Fung!" Raimundo said. "I can deal with this on my own!"

"Is that so?" Master Fung asked as he cocked an eyebrow. "Well, it does not seem that way to me,"

Raimundo said nothing.

"Okay then, Raimundo," Master Fung said as he walked back to the infirmary door. "If you really want to deal with this on your own, so be it. But if you change your mind, I'm here. As is Clay and Omi. But do not, talk to Kimiko like that anymore! As I said before, she does not deserve it,"

Master Fung shut the infirmary door leaving Raimundo all alone. He slowly sunk to the floor and laid his arms across his knees. He looked at the ground at stared at a ladybug crawling around for a while until it began to fly and went out a window.

--

It seemed like two hours Raimundo was sitting on the floor against the wall. Maybe it seemed that way, because he had been sitting against the wall for two hours. When those hours passed, the infirmary door finally opened. Omi happily ran out of the room. Master Fung came after him and glanced at Raimundo. He gave him a disappointed look and shook his head. Clay came out last and walked up to Raimundo. When the hallway was clear and the door was shut, Clay spoke first.

"Master Fung told me about you not wanting to talk," Clay said as he sat down next to Raimundo.

Raimundo sighed. "That man sure knows how to keep his mouth shut,"

"So I reckon', you didn't want anyone to know that you're having a problem?" Clay asked.

"It's not that," Raimundo said. "I just think that the only person I can talk to, who will understand, is Kimiko. And in her state, I don't think that I can _really _talk to her,"

"Can you talk to your best friend, partner?" Clay asked.

"I guess so," Raimundo said.

"Well, I'm listening,"

"It's about when Kimiko and I were at the springs," Raimundo began. "You see, more than 'nothing' actually happened,"

Clay smiled. "What do you mean, 'more than nothing'?"

Clay nudged him jokingly and Raimundo couldn't help but laugh.

"Well," Raimundo said. "We were talking for a while and I was comforting her about something. I have to keep that 'something' a secret. But, we were getting pretty close to each other and then…"

"You two kissed?" Clay asked rather excitingly.

"Well," Raimundo said while blushing. "Yeah. Twice,"

"'Bout time that happened!" Clay said happily.

"What?"

"When we were teenagers and were at the temple, I had always smiled on the inside when I saw something going on between you two. I always knew that you two were meant for each other; and I was always waiting for you two to do something!"

"But, we only kissed," Raimundo said. "We never said anything like, 'I like you', or something like that,"

"So, what does all of this have to do with you randomly yelling at Kimiko like that?"

"I don't know," Raimundo began. "I guess, I was just so upset. I mean, a few nights ago, Kimiko was normal and we were kissing! But now, she said something I never wish she had said. And I regret it. I think it's all my fault she's like this,"

"Okay partner," Clay began. "One, it's not your fault. Two, I can understand if you're sad about this happening, but it's no reason to flip at Kim. And three, was did she say?"

"It's what I asked her to say,"

"Oh no," Clay knew where this was going.

"I asked her to say 'I love you' to me…"

"And since she has no feelings, she didn't know how powerful the words were," Clay finished.

"It's just that they sounded so, plain and so, untruthful,"

"Well, whose fault is that?"

Raimundo was silent.

"You haven't changed a bit, partner,"

"Huh?"

"I don't know," Clay began. "You're just as playful as always, you know, like your element. Free as can be,"

Raimundo smiled a bit then said. "It's just that, I thought the words would make my heart sink or something sappy like that,"

"Well, they do partner," Clay began. "If they're said truthfully,"

"You don't believe how regretful it was to ask her to say that," Raimundo said with his hand on his forehead.

"Oh, I can believe that," Clay said. "But you know what I do in a time like this?"

"What?"

"Forget about it," Clay said staring at the ceiling. "What's done is done, that's how I figure it,"

"But Clay," Raimundo began. "Do you know how cold, heartless and practically meaningless those words were!?"

"Well, said it once before. Whose fault was that?"

Raimundo sighed. "Mine."

Clay looked at Raimundo. "Hey, how about you, Omi and me all go and figure out a plan to get back Kimiko's emotions?" (a/n: "you, omi and me" IS THE WORST GRAMMER EVER! But Clay is like that. :) )

"Sure," Raimundo said as they both stood up and headed down the hallway. "But I'm worried about something else too,"

They kept walking as Clay asked, "What?"

"How much pain Kimiko is going to do to me if she remembers I asked her to say that,"

They were silent for a moment until they both said, "Ouch!"

--

"So what do you think Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I do not know. It sounds like an okay plan," Rai said.

"Of course it's an okay plan," Omi began. "_I _thought of it!"

"Dude, I think you have an ego problem," Raimundo said. "Thank goodness it didn't rub off of anyone,"

It took Omi a second to figure out that was an insult. "Hey!" he yelled. "I am the best Xiaolin dragon in the world! You would be lucky to just be as half as magnificent as I am!"

"Well I'm just lucky to have a normal sized head," Raimundo said.

Omi's mouth dropped and it stayed like that for a good three minutes.

After Rai and Clay had finished their discussion, they got Omi and went outside to the meditation garden. There, they had started to think of a plan to get Alydia's staff. Omi and Clay had thought of the best plan so far. Raimundo, being the leader, was actually considering it; although something seemed amiss about the plan.

"I will have you know!" Omi began. "My head is perfectly normal!"

"Yeah whatever, chrome-dome," Raimundo responded.

"I'm kind of hungry," Clay said.

"Clay, you're always hungry," Raimundo said.

"Hmph,"

"I am too," Omi said looking at his growling stomach.

Raimundo groaned. "Okay, you two go get some food. I'll try and see if there are anymore plans we should try,"

With that, Omi and Clay left for the kitchen inside. When Rai was sure that they were gone, he lied down on the ground with his hands resting below his head.

"Oh yeah, I'll think of a plan all right. Right after a short nap," Rai said to himself while yawning. "They'll be gone for at least ten minutes,"

In fact, they came back in five minutes and stared at the snoozing Raimundo for a moment until Clay put the try of sandwiches down.

"Hey, Omi; wanna do me a favor?" Clay asked.

"Sure," Omi said about a foot away from poking Rai.

"Can you go get a bucket of ice water?"

"Why?"

"So we can wake our 'wonderfully focused' leader up,"

"But, Raimundo is _far _from focused!" Omi pointed out.

"Sarcasm, Omi," Clay said. "So can you go get the bucket?"

"Sure," Omi said. "But can't we just shove him over to wake him?"

Clay smiled. "Yeah, but this would be more fun!"

-----------

So yes, I'm officially on summer break!!!!! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY :D I'm going to be posting another story soon-ish. Zodiac Xiaolin Titans Go! is on hiatus for now (look in profile) and just so you know, the next chapter for this story is already finished!! I PROMISE I WILL POST IT ON EITHER WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY (I'm busy tomorrow)!!!!! Review please :D

vivi-raikim14


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

Okay, here is the reason I'm updating so early: This chapter was originally going to be chapter 13. But I thought I was rushing the story a bit so I wrote a chapter that was going to be 13…thus this is chapter 14…yeah.

**Chapter 14**

**Raimundo's POV-**

_Kimiko sat down on the top of the hill right next to the cherry blossom tree. She brushed her hair behind her ears and glanced over at me. I admit, I wasn't trying to be seen although I was walking up with her. For some reason, I didn't want her to see me._

"_Are you coming, Rai?" Kimiko asked is her normal, cheery voice._

_I rubbed the back of my neck and continued up the hill. There was, something, I wanted to say, but the words just couldn't come out._

"_Isn't it nice out, Rai?" she began. She looked away and faced the sky. "I love days like this."_

'_I know,' I thought. Why couldn't I tell her that?_

_I sat down next to her on her left. I didn't look at her, only played with the grass with my left hand. _

"_Rai?" she asked. _

_I turned automatically._

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_I wanted to say yes. I mean, I REALLY, wanted to say yes; but I just nodded. Everything around us was just like a fantasy. The sky was clear. It was windy. Kimiko looked beautiful, as always. And the air smelled, like the temple. _

_I snapped out of my thoughts and looked all around frantically. Something was wrong!_

_Everything was fine. Why did I panic? Maybe, it all seemed too perfect. I was thinking about all of this too much so I didn't notice that Kimiko had her hand in mine._

"_Rai," she began. "Do you like me?"_

_My eyes widened. Why was she asking me this? It was so random! But, I answered with a nod. I could already feel my face turning red._

"_Well, that's good," she said. "because I like you too,"_

_Now I could defiantly feel my face turning red._

"_And I mean it. I really like you. As more than a friend," _

_I smiled only because I was extremely happy, and because it was the only thing I was able to do. I tried talking again, but still, I couldn't. It was like my body didn't want me to say a single word. But why? It was crazy! It made no sense! Almost like a dream!_

_Like a dream. This wasn't real. I was dreaming. _

"_Do you like me that way?" she finally asked._

_I remembered reading one of Kimiko's magazines. It said that if you are dreaming, and you know that you are dreaming, you can control your actions. But still, I COULDN'T FREAKIN' TALK!_

"_Rai?" she asked quietly._

_I turned. She looked, different. I couldn't read her expression. It was somewhere between worry and hate. But I hope it wasn't hate._

"_Do you love me?"_

_She's insane. Somewhere between worry, hate and insane; that's it._

"_Why aren't you answering me?" Kimiko asked tearing up. "Do you not care?"_

_What the heck? Why's she about to cry? Because I'm having a little communication problem maybe?_

_I reached out for her hands. Our eyes met and I gave her a look that showed that I really care. She smiled and buried her face in my chest. I loved the 'feeling' of it, although it wasn't actually happening._

_But that feeling was lost as I felt everything falling apart. The sky was fading into a black color, the ground was evaporating into thin air, and the entire environment was leaving. In what seemed to be a second, all that was left was Kimiko, the small portion of the hill, the cherry blossom tree, and myself. _

"_Please," she began. "Save me."_

_I loosened my hands and she floated into the 'sky' leaving me all alone. The tree left next, then the hill, and then me. And then I screamed. But I wasn't in pain…_

**Normal P.O.V-**

Raimundo's head jerked up from his position on the ground and screamed. He rubbed his eyes to get the cold water out of them.

"Good afternoon, partner," Clay began. "Have a good nap?"

"You were out hot!" Omi said. "So we splashed you with some ice water!"

"'Out cold', Omi," Raimundo said automatically. "And yes, Clay. I did have a good nap thank you very much!"

"So why did we splash him with _ice _then, Clay?" Omi asked holding the bucket. "You know, since he was 'out cold' and all?"

"Because that's what works," Clay explained. "And because if we splashed him with hot water it would burn him,"

Raimundo yawned. "So what was I doing before I feel asleep?"

"You, Omi and I were planning on how to get Alydia's staff. We left for about five minutes to get some food and when we came back, well, there you were. Asleep," Clay explained.

Rai grabbed some of the fabric of his robes and wiped his face with it. "So, did we decide on anything?"

"Well," Clay began. "we were all beginning to like _one _plan. What would happen, is that one of us would let ourselves be caught by Alyida. That person would have the Shroud of Shadows, Fancy Feet, Serpents Tail and the Denshi (a/n: sp?) Bunny. While there, that person would use the Serpents Tail to escape whatever they're trapped in. Then while no one is looking, they will use the Shroud of Shadows to be able to get close to Alydia. They will put on the Fancy Feet and run to take the staff. Then, they will BOLT out of there as quick as they can while using any Shen Gong Wu necessary,"

"But," Omi began. "We will need to be close by with our Elemental Battle Shields so that when Kimiko gets her emotions back, we can be prepared to battle Alydia when she follows us,"

Clay and Omi both grinned.

"Okay," Raimundo said. "I can think of about five things that are wrong with that plan. One, why would Alydia capture us? She would probably kill us rather than having us in her prison or whatever. Two, her 'prison' will probably have some sort of magic spell on it that will prevent the use of Shen Gong Wu. Three, she will probably know that the person is using the Shroud. So she would just attack before you can get close enough. Four, Shen Gong Wu most likely do not affect her. So she would be able to stop the Fancy Feet in their tracks. Five, once more, her 'lair' is probably Shen Gong Wu proof so you would have trouble escaping,"

Clay and Omi sighed and sat down on the ground.

"Well, partner," Clay began. "That was the only plan we got. So, what now?"

"We go back to the island and demand that she gives us the staff," Raimundo said.

"What?" Omi and Clay both asked in unison.

"Partner, I can think of a few problems with that plan too," Clay said.

Rai folded his arms. "Like what?"

"Well-" Clay began.

"THE WHOLE PLAN!" Omi interrupted. "SHE WOULD NEVER GIVE US THE STAFF IN A MILLION MONTHS!"

"Years," Clay corrected.

"IN A MILLION YEARS!" Omi said. "SHE IS GOING TO END UP KILLING US ALL!"

"But wouldn't you fight to save a friend?" Raimundo asked looking down at the floor. "Would you mind dieing if you knew your friends would be save?"

Omi was about to say something but he stopped and looked at the floor as well. Clay followed.

"All this time," Rai began. "We have been too scared about dieing to actually realize what our responsibility is. More then ten years ago, Master Fung chose us to be the Xiaolin monks of Water, Fire, Earth and Wind because he knew we could do anything,"

"It's our duty to collect and protect the Shen Gong Wu from the Heylin side," Omi added. "And to fight whatever is in our path; and to not be afraid,"

"To never turn back on a friend and to never turn down a challenge," Clay added. "To train hard and to become wise,"

"And to protect the lives of the people we love," Raimundo finished. "That's what we're doing. I'm going to go fight Alydia weather you guys are with me or not! I'm fighting for Kimiko,"

Clay looked up and smiled. "I'm going too. And I'm fighting for Kimiko, and my pregnant wife,"

"Me too," Omi said smiling. "I'm fighting for my friends, and my unknown family. I will fight for them even if they don't know it,"

"So," Raimundo said. "Are we sticking with the simple plan, or the complicated one?"

--

"Well" Dojo began. "I think you're all crazy for going back to the island this soon,"

"Just fly, Dojo," Raimundo commanded.

Dojo groaned and looked forwards. He flew a bit faster over the ocean. Two days after deciding that the simpler plan would do, they told Dojo the plan. Then after much, 'persuading', they convinced Dojo to fly them. Omi sat in front with a dazed Kimiko behind him. She was being held by the arms by Raimundo and Clay sat behind her.

"Do you really think this plan will work?" Omi asked.

"Well, let's hope so," Raimundo said.

"That's it?" Dojo asked. "'Let's hope so' is all you're saying? I'm sure everyone feels confidant now,"

Raimundo ignored the sarcasm and replied, "Well it's better than saying that we're going to fail horribly,"

"True," Dojo said.

"Dojo!" Omi called. "Is that the island?" he pointed his finger in the distance of an island with a small mountain on it, a volcano.

"I pretty sure," Dojo said. "Get ready kiddos! The battle is about to begin!"

"But Dojo," Omi said. "We are not kids anymore,"

"I know," the dragon replied. "But I can say, I liked those days a lot more then I do now,"

"Aw, don't feel down, partner!" Clay said. "We're all kids at heart!"

"I know,' Dojo said almost crying. "I love to remember those days,"

"Dojo, are you crying?" Raimundo asked breaking the seriousness of the conversation.

Dojo sniffed. "No,"

"There it is!" Omi said.

"Alright!" Dojo said with his eyes narrowed as he broke through the clouds to land. "Get ready,"

"Kimiko," Raimundo said.

She turned around and stared at him blankly.

"Are you ready to get feeling back?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know," she replied plainly. "Am I?"

"You will be happy when you get them back. Trust me,"

"Okay," she said. "I trust you then,"

The words almost hurt as much as when she said 'I love you' in her plan tone. No. NOTHING, hurt him that much besides that. Now, he was even more eager to save Kimiko.

But he knew he couldn't say anything to her about talking like that. She didn't deserve it.

-------------

The next chapter is going to be uber long. But what do you think will happen?? Hmm? Will Kimiko be emotionless for another chapter? But here's one thing I guarantee you, this story is far from over. There are still some major plot things I have yet to hit. About two or three really. Review please!!!!!!

vivi-raikim14


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the character or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

**Chapter 15**

After everyone else put their Elemental Battle Shields on Raimundo made sure Kimiko actually _put _hers on.

Dojo suddenly flew swifter and more silent then ever before. He landed on the edge of the ocean and transformed into his smaller size. He jumped up to Clay's hat and hid himself under it.

"Look at it here!" Raimundo said. "It's horrible!"

Horrible was right. The island was surrounded by clouds in the sky and fog on the ground. The clouds reached off the island for about three miles. From what they could vaguely see through the fog was an enormous volcano; probably the one she rose from. The volcano itself was on a hill; but that was all that they could see. The palm trees that were once there were all dead or dying and there were many stones, rocks and pebbles on the sand.

"I don't know," Dojo said while narrowing his eyes and scanning the area. "It's pretty good for an evil villain,"

"But it doesn't look like a good place for _us _to battle on," Raimundo said walking forwards and waving his hands to try and get the fog out of the way. He growled. "I can't see anything!"

Omi stepped forwards and spread out his arms. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I shall take care of the fog,"

Raimundo carefully walked back over to Clay and Kimiko and turned to examine Omi.

"Dragon of Water Technique- Fog!" he cried.

The fog began to follow the path of Omi's arms as he slowly lifted them up to the clouds. The fog went higher and higher until the monks could all see a clearer path to the volcano.

They were now able to see the sharp dark green spikes that were on the hill leading up to the volcano. The volcano itself was not any taller than it originally was, but the land was elevated greatly. The peak of the volcano was the only thing that they could see when the fog was on the ground. Now they could see that there was no real lava in sight and there was a door at the end of the spike path to enter the volcano. There were spikes all along the outside of the volcano and a circle just below the peak of the mountain that was a window. Thankfully there was no one looking out of the window.

Omi looked to the ground and saw not only stones but a few shells as well. They were orange and beige and a few had a hint of pink on them. They were the only thing on the whole island that would make them stay there. Omi lowered his arms and kneeled down to grab a few of the shells. He then stuffed them into his back pocket. He rose up and walked forwards, motioning with his hand for the others to follow.

Raimundo grabbed hold of Kimiko's hand and moved forwards. Although, he knew that if they said so, she would have moved on her own and followed them, but he wanted to comfort the little bit of the real Kimiko herself. He would have said that if anyone had asked, because he was holding her hand to comfort himself. He wasn't insanely scared, some people might think that, but holding her hand gave him strength to keep following Omi as they reached the beginning of the spiky path.

Omi stopped at the path and gazed up at the volcano that seemed a lot taller up close. He turned and asked, "Should one of us wait out here with Kimiko?"

Raimundo looked at her. "I don't think so, Omi," he moved his attention back to Omi and then to Clay and then to the mountain. "We're going to need the help of all three of us. And," he looked back at Kimiko. "she'll need to be there when we get the staff so we can restore her emotions and bail quickly,"

"But, Raimundo," Omi asked being unsure of his leader's decision. "What if she gets hurt?"

Raimundo thought for a moment and gazed around until he looked at Clay's hat and saw it shaking.

"Dojo will keep an eye on her and will make sure that she doesn't wander off or get anywhere where she'll be harmed," Raimundo said waiting for Dojo to respond.

"What!?" Dojo yelled as he looked up from under Clay's hat. He jumped off of Clay's head and onto Raimundo's. "That's WAY too much responsibility!"

"Oh come on Dojo! Please?" Raimundo asked. Dojo looked at Clay and he nodded as did Omi.

"Okay, okay," Dojo said as he leaped over onto Kimiko's head. "But I better not get hurt!"

"As long as she doesn't, you won't," Raimundo said beginning to walk up the path.

"Are you saying you'll hurt me if I get Kimiko into any danger?" Dojo asked.

"No," Raimundo said as he turned around and faced him on her head. "I'm saying Alydia will hurt you if you get her attention on Kimiko. She'll hurt you and Kimiko. Now come on you guys!"

Omi walked up and immediately tried to avoid the sharp spikes. Clay followed and also tried to stay as far away from the spikes at possible. Dojo pointed his finger forwards and looked down and Kimiko who was watching the rest of the team move along up the path.

Dojo sighed, "Hey Kimiko. Follow them please,"

"Okay, Dojo," she said plainly as she began to walk up the hill. She was doing fine until the skirt of her robes got caught on one of the spikes. She looked down and tugged on it until Dojo came to the rescue! He carefully pulled it out of the spike reveling a tiny tear in the skirt.

"Kimiko," Dojo said as he crawled back up to her head. "Follow them, and avoid the spikes. They're bad,"

"Okay," she responded as she continued up the hill.

"ARRG!" Raimundo cried out as his pants hit another spikes. "I'm really beginning to hate this!"

"I already do, partner," Clay said as he walked past him with over a dozen tears on his pants.

"Well it is my shirt that is getting torn into bites!" Omi announced as he helped Raimundo release his pants from the spike.

"Into pieces, Omi," Raimundo said as he continued to walk back up the hill.

"That too!" Omi said running to catch up.

"Hey," Raimundo said to Omi. "You know you actually have grown since the last time I saw you, right?"

"Yes I have!" Omi said proudly. "But only a little. I believe I will be this short forever," he sighed.

"But it's like you said," Raimundo began as he reached the top of the path and walked over to Clay. "'Size is not measured by one's size. But by the size of one's strength.' Remember?"

"Yes I do," Omi said. "Because it is the truth!"

Raimundo snickered. "Sure, Omi,"

"What are you analyzing?" Omi yelled.

"You mean suggesting?" Raimundo corrected. "Oh nothing. Man, Omi, you're the same as ever!"

Omi didn't know how to respond to that so he looked back down the path for Kimiko and Dojo. He spotted them and waved his arms calling Kimiko's name. Eventually they made it to the top of the path. They all turned and faced the door.

"So," Dojo began. "How do we get in?"

"Maybe if we knock on the door and ask all nice-like?" Clay suggested.

"Yeah," Raimundo said sarcastically. "Because that always works,"

"Well can you think of any other way to get in?" Clay asked.

Raimundo backed up a few steps and looked up. He glanced at the circle window and smiled at his friends.

"Now wasn't me just flying us up to the window much more smart than knocking on the door, Clay?" Raimundo asked with an I-know-everything tone. He reached out to Omi's hand and pulled him inside the window.

Clay sighed as he watched Raimundo back up and let the forty foot Dojo enter with Kimiko on his back. He turned back to normal size and went back on Kimiko's head.

"Yeah," Clay said. "You were right, I guess,"

"Now come on," Raimundo whispered as he gestured with his hand to have the rest of the group come and slide against the wall with him. This way, they would not be out in the open and, hopefully, they would be more silent.

"So what's our plan?" Omi asked quietly as they ran to the other wall across the hallway.

The inside was much nicer than the outside. The floor seemed to be red marble and the walls were red-orange with several black wall lights on the walls. The base of the lights looked like an average Chinese dragon. There was a large opening where they came in through the window and then there were two hallways; one left and one right. They took the right one and were now kneeling down on the floor as they peeked over a dark railing.

They could see Alydia sitting in a red and black throne in a circle shaped area. There were silver pillars around the circled area with a silver roof on top; the roof gave it the name 'the circled area.' There were several flowers growing around. There were warm colors on the right and cold colors on the left.

From where the monks had started, they walked down a long hallway which seemed to get lower and lower. By when they had gotten to the railing, they had gone in a complete circle and could see the large door; Alydia was fortunately facing that way. There were stairs that were made of something clear (possibly glass) with an orange railing. The floor on the bottom of the stairs was also clear and then there were was another flight of stairs that led up to the circled area. From what they could see, there was another flight of stairs heading down to the door as well. Then Alydia rose from her seat.

The monks held their breath (Clay covered Kimiko's mouth) as she rose and walked down the stairs facing the door. They laid down flat (Clay motioning for Kimiko to follow them) on the ground and watched as Alydia walked to the cold colored flowers.

Her clothing had changed and the monks were surprised that happened. Normally, their villains didn't focus on appearance, but it was different this time. Alydia was wearing a long white dress with blue lace around the waist, neckline and just above the elbows. The sleeves were loose fitting passed the lace and the dress went just to her feet. They could see something on her feet that looked like normal black fighting shoes and a little green above it. The monks had guessed that she was wearing her fighting clothes under the dress.

"Why is she wearing a dress?" Omi asked silently.

"I don't know, Omi," Raimundo responded.

They, as quietly as they could, began to walk towards the stairs. They stopped at the beginning of them and looked at her throne. They saw the Staff of Emotion with a red haze in the orb. They looked at each other and nodded. They began to walk down the stairs and their heart almost stopped as Alydia moved from her spot. She walked over to the opposite side of the room and looked at the warm colored flowers. They continued walking down until they reached the flight of stairs that led up to her throne. They began to walk up but were stopped short by a blast of flame. They were knocked back into the cold colored flowers and Raimundo looked up first; it was Alydia.

"I knew it wasn't going to be that easy," he said to no one in particular.

Clay looked up, followed by Omi and then Dojo. Kimiko didn't seem to care too much.

Rai, Clay and Omi stood up in a fighting position.

"Dojo," Raimundo began glancing at him. "Get yourself and Kimiko to safety,"

Dojo told Kimiko to go to the other side of the flowers and duck down; and she did just that.

Alydia and the boys stayed in their fighting position for a minute until Alydia relaxed and folded her arms.

"To what do I owe this, 'pleasant' visit?" she asked sarcastically.

"We came for the staff," Raimundo responded. "We want Kimiko's emotions back,"

"Hmm, sorry," Alydia began. "But I'm _just _breaking her powers in!"

"Huh?" the boys all asked.

"Dragon of Fire Technique- Blast!" Alydia cried.

She shot flames left and right but they were stopped short by Raimundo and Omi's battle shields.

"You can use Kimiko's powers?" Omi asked.

"Yes," she replied. "And I think I'm much better at them too," she smirked.

Raimundo increased the size of his shield as Omi deactivated his. He made a sharp spike and aimed it at Alydia. It was almost too easy for her to dodg. She shot one of her own flames at the shield. This time it was purple. Almost right after it hit his shield, it deactivated.

"What?" he asked out loud. He tried a few times to re activated it, but it was no use.

"Stop wasting your energy," she said with her arms folded. "It won't work,"

Raimundo looked at her and gave her an angry stare. "Well, you sure look confidant!" He closed his fists and readied himself to run and fight her directly. He quickly glanced over at Dojo and Kimiko to make sure that they were okay. When he saw that Dojo and a little bit of Kimiko's hair was visible he brought his attention back to Alydia.

"Well, of course I feel confidant," she said. "There's nothing much to be worried about!" she knew she was getting Raimundo angry.

"I'm going to make you eat those words!" he yelled. He tightened his fists.

Omi looked at Alydia and studied her face. He stared deeply into her eyes and saw them filled with ambition. He quietly grabbed the Orb of Tornami out of his back pocket and kept his hand hidden with the orb in it.

Before they left, they took some Shen Gong Wu just incase of an emergency. Although they believed that Alydia was immune to them, it would defiantly buy them some time. They even made Dojo take some Wu.

Omi looked over at Raimundo who looked like he was about to punch anyone who came at him. That 'anyone' was Alydia of course. He looked back at Alydia, then to Raimundo again. He did this for a while to see who was going to move first. He kept his eyes on Alydia for a moment and took a step forwards.

Alydia glanced at Omi at the noise of him moving. She tightened her already tight fists. She glanced around the room and then glared at Omi and Raimduno. She gave them a cold, hard, glare that would frighten anyone greatly.

"Where, is, the Dragon, of, Earth?" she asked with her anger rising with every word.

"Orb of Tornami- Ice!" Omi called out almost immediately after Alydia finished talking. He ran forwards towards Alydia and, luckily, caught her off guard.

Alydia closed her eyes and crossed her arms over them. Within a moment after Omi spoke, Alydia was frozen solid.

"Clay!" Omi called. "Hurry!"

Clay was just grabbing onto the staff while trying to be as silent as possible. But when he saw Alydia frozen, he _ran_ to the stairs and carefully walked down. Everything had gone according to plan.

Omi and Raimundo would distract Alydia while Clay would silently use the Shroud of Shadows to climb the stairs and grab the staff. Then he would walk down the stairs, give Kimiko her emotions back and then Dojo would super size himself. He would grab Raimundo and Omi and head back up to the hall way, and to the window. They would exit through the window and they would be home free. But they knew that using the Shen Gong Wu would only buy them _some _time.

Omi and Raimundo constantly looked to Clay to see how he was doing, but looked back at Alydia to make sure that she was still frozen.

Then when they looked back at Alydia, the ice was heating up and her body was turning red. Almost immediately, the ice burst into the air sending shards everywhere. Omi and Raimundo ran trying to avoid the shards of ice. Unfortunately, one of the shards of ice had 'conveniently' struck Clay's shirt and that had dragged him down to the floor. He struggled to get up but the ice was too big and heavy.

Clay looked back and saw Alydia coming over to him rather quickly. He reached back his hand and tried to tug on the fabric of his robes, hopefully then they would rip releasing him. But the ice had caught just the right place on the back of his tunic. He tugged harder and tightened his grasp on the staff.

"Well, well, well," she said as she walked around Clay and eventually to his feet. "I believe that staff is mine,"

Clay looked at Kimiko. Alydia was in the way so Clay couldn't angle the staff to get to Kimiko; and Alydia knew that he was trying to do so.

She smirked. "How about this. If you give me my staff, I'll give your precious little friend her emotions back and let you all leave. How bout' it, hmm?"

Clay glared at her. Alydia's eyes seemed slightly softer but not much. She was obviously trying to trick him into believing him.

Clay's hand tightened more and Alydia noticed that. She growled. "If you don't," she began. "I will just kill you now. That staff is not what powers me!"

She created a blue flame in her hand.

"Then why do you need your staff?" Clay asked trying to buy time.

Alydia frowned and stepped on Clay's stomach with her right foot. She glared at him and raised her hand into the air and enlarged the blue flame in it.

"Maybe you don't then," he said unafraid. "Why do you need someone to be suffering? And why do you need to have someone else's powers?"

"I will end you!" Alydia cried as she raised her hand into the air higher. She was about to slam it down but was but of by water sweeping buy her putting the flame in her hand out. She glared over angrily at the two other monks.

"You will never get the chance!" Omi said in a fighting position.

"We will end _you _if you harm him!" Raimundo said also prepared to fight.

"Like you have the strength!" Alydia replied almost laughing.

Raimundo shot a wind wave at her but it blew right by her like it was nothing. Alydia yawned noticing that Raimundo was close to being pushed too far. Omi shot numerous ice sickles at her but she used Kimiko's powers to melt them just in time.

"See," Alydia said. "You obviously aren't strong enough,"

But she spoke too soon. Suddenly, she was raised into the air by the stones in the soil for the flowers. There were so many that were so sharp that it actually but her clothing. She slammed back down onto the floor; and winced a little.

Clay struggled to get up but couldn't. He tossed the staff over to Omi and he knew what to do. He ran closer to Kimiko

"Staff of Emotion!" Omi cried pointing the staff at Kimiko. The red haze that was in the staff was released and surrounded Kimiko again. Dojo had jumped off over her head before hand. The haze turned back to purple, it's original color, and returned to the staff.

Kimiko swayed back and forth for a couple of seconds, then fell to the ground.

"Did it work?" Omi asked.

"Who knows," Raimundo said. "But she passed out when they got taken away, so let's assume that this is supposed to happen!" Raimundo turned to Omi. "Hey can you get Clay out of his situation?"

Omi nodded and walked over to the giant piece of ice that held Clay to the ground. He reached out his hand and touched the ice and it immediately melted back to water.

Alydia rose up from the ground and blue flames covered her hands. He eyes were full of rage and she seemed to be levitating herself off of the ground.

"Come on you guys!" Raimundo said panicking.

Dojo super sized and the monks all hoped on. Raimundo pulled Kimiko onto Dojo and held her by the waist.

Alydia waited no more and shot the flames at them. Dojo burned some of them out and the monks helped.

"Dojo!" Omi said after a while. "Just fly!"

And fly he did, up the stairs, through the hallway and out the window.

Alydia paced over to where the monks were standing.

"ARG!" She cried out in the hollow room. She walked around examining what was damaged until her foot kicked something on the ground. She looked down and picked up the object. She smirked and laughed.

"Those monks are so foolish!"

She laughed again.

----------

Well, that is kind of long. 3544 words not including the disclaimer title and this. Oh, and I forgot what Alydia looked like in this chapter and the passed 4 while I'm at it. I had the idea that she was pale but not extremely, she was a red-head and had blue eyes. LOL. HAHAHA, no. If you all forgot, she's VERY pale (not as much as Jack…WHERE IS HE ANWAYS?!), had brown hair passed her shoulders, had very light blue eyes and has purple marks below her eyes like scars. It's safe to say I'm going to refresh myself and re-read this story. Who knows what else I missed! Review please!!!

vivi-raikim14


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

LOL, I just noticed a 'typo' I made is the last chapter like an hour after I uploaded it. I stated that Clay was still wearing his cowboy hat: "He **jumped up to Clay's hat** and hid himself under it." Oh and here too:

"Raimundo thought for a moment and gazed around until he **looked at Clay's hat** and saw it shaking."

If you forgot, Clay gave Omi his hat when they left six years ago. I keep telling myself that their older…I keep trying…

**Chapter 16**

Dojo continued to fly extremely fast even when he was well over two miles off the island. Omi was lying on his stomach and clutching onto Dojo. Clay did the same and Raimundo tried, but couldn't seem to lay himself down _and _hold onto Kimiko at the same time. If he let go of her, she would surely fall off Dojo and into the ocean being asleep and all. He absolutely didn't want that!

Then when Dojo dove down to dodge a flock of birds Raimundo almost _did _drop her! He quickly grabbed a hold of her again and tried to get out of his panicking state.

"Hey Dojo!" Raimundo yelled over the noise of the wind.

"Yes?" He replied slightly looking back at Raimundo.

"Could you, oh, I don't know, SLOW DOWN A LITTLE SO KIMIKO WON'T FALL OFF?!" he yelled rather loudly.

Dojo immediately slowed down to a nicer pace and looked back at Raimundo.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't know if she was following us or not,"

"She's not," Raimundo said. "Thanks though,"

Dojo smiled and looked forwards again.

Omi and Clay rose up from their positions and scooted themselves to where Kimiko and Raimundo were (right smack dab in the middle).

"Has she moved or anything yet, partner?" Clay asked.

Raimundo looked at her. "Except for when I almost dropped her, no,"

"Good job on that by the way," Clay said patting Raimundo on the back jokingly.

Omi then poked Kimiko's face. "When will she wake up? In an hour perhaps?"

"Maybe even sooner. Last time, she woke up pretty early," Raimundo said. "Like, maybe a half hour,"

Omi frowned. "What if it didn't work?"

Raimundo and Clay looked at Omi and they both raised an eyebrow.

"What if Kimiko is stuck like this forever?" Omi asked.

"One word, Omi:" Clay said. "Optimistic,"

Omi now raised his eyebrow.

"You're looking at all the bad things, partner!" Clay said. "Think of it this way, we tried! We got out safe and sound!"

"Well, you didn't so much," Omi said.

Clay looked over his shoulder to see the back of his robes. He examined the tear in his green tunic and saw a rather large scar on his back. Unfortunately, he could see some ice shards that were not melted completely when Omi freed him from the ground. There was a little dried blood and some fresh blood.

Clay breathed in hard. "That really stings,"

"When we get back to the temple, Master Kaii can heal you," Omi said smiling.

"Or at least stop it from stinging," Clay said.

"Hey!" Dojo called. The monks all turned to look at him. "Try not to get any blood on me!"

"Thanks for your concern, partner!" Clay replied laughing.

"Ouch!" Clay cried as Master Kaii pulled out another ice shard in his back.

"Eleven," Omi said counting the number of ice shards that were pulled out.

Clay was sitting in the chair next to Kimiko's cot with the back facing the wall (he was sitting sideways on it) while Master Kaii pulled out the shards and out them into a small red bowl. He had his tunic off and held it in his hands looking at the slight blood stains in it as well as the large tear. Omi sat on the bed where Kimiko's feet were counting how many ice shards were not melted; you know, so he could perfect his melting ability. Raimundo sat on the same side of the bed as Omi but he sat near Kimiko's head. He brushed his fingers through her long black hair and played with it for a while.

"Fifteen," Omi said counting off the last ice shard that was in Clay's back.

"Okay, Clay," Master Kaii said. "I'll get the ointment,"

"Thank you, sir," he replied automatically.

Clay turned to Kimiko and then at Raimundo.

"You okay there, partner?" Clay asked him.

"Man I hope that she forgot I asked her to say that," He said without moving his eyes from Kimiko.

Clay laughed. "If she does, you'll be in the infirmary again!"

"You got that right!" Raimundo said laughing.

Clay laughed with him and Omi stared blankly at Clay.

"What it so funny about Raimundo being in pain?" Omi asked. "And what did you ask Kimiko to say, Raimundo?"

"NOTHING!" Raimundo replied almost immediately. "And it wouldn't be funny if I were in pain!"

Master Kaii came back over to Clay and sat down in his short stool he had used before. He put the red bowl with the shards in it on a nearby table. He opened the ointment and began to smear it onto the scar that went from below his neck to above his pants. The scar was thin and it was no longer bleeding. It was cleaned off but the ointment would protect it more.

"Raimundo," Omi began. "It has been an hour, why is she not waking up?"

"How should I know, cue-ball?" Raimundo replied.

"Maybe it takes longer when she receives her emotions," Clay suggested. "I have no idea why, though,"

Kimiko let out a small cough.

The boys all looked at her waiting for her next motion.

She began to cough more and she stirred a little.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at Raimundo. Her eyes where half shut and she smiled.

"Kimiko," Clay began. "Say that Omi is the worst Xiaolin dragon in the world,"

Omi glared at him and then looked at Kimiko.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes and then beamed at Clay. "That's mean, Clay! I mean, you of all people!"

"She cares!" Omi cried as he went and hugged her. He then jumped off of the bed.

Master Kaii then got up and walked over to the cot. Raimundo walked up and got out of his way.

"I am glad to see that you are waking up," He said. "Please let me know if I can get you anything,"

"Thank you," Kimiko said politely.

Master Kaii bowed and left the room.

"So I was out for a while, huh?" Kimiko asked them.

"Yup," Clay said as he stood up. "You lost your emotions,"

"I know," she said.

"You do?!" Omi asked.

"Yeah," Kimiko replied. "It was almost like I was in a dream. I didn't have any feelings and I couldn't control it. I knew what was going on and I remember everything that happened. But I felt like it wasn't me who was talking. Just to prove it to you, Clay got a scar on his back because and ice shard that flew from Alydia struck him. Alydia was trapped in ice thanks to Omi and the Orb of Tornami, but blew it off of her,"

"So it's like you were there all along," Clay said.

"Wait," Raimundo said before anyone continued. "You remember _everything _that happened?"

Kimiko looked at him and scowled. "Yes, _everything_,"

She turned to Clay and Omi. "Could you two give us a minute?"

"Sure," Clay said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Why?" Omi asked curiously while Clay waited at the door.

"Oh, no reason," Kimiko said. "But you two may want to take a walk," she turned to Raimundo and glared. "This could take a while,"

"Okay," Omi said still confused. He walked out of the room with Clay.

After the door was shut there was a pause of silence before anyone spoke. Raimundo took this time to think of something pleasant. It would probably be his last happy moment for the next half hour or so. Kimiko's head was facing the blanket on the cot and her eyes were closed. She folded her arms and opened her eyes slightly.

"Kimiko," Raimundo said. She didn't look at him. "Before you kill me-"

"HOW COULD BE THAT STUPID!?!" she yelled at his face. "RAIMUNDO PEDROSA YOU BETTER RUN IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYHTING GOOD TO SAY IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS!!"

"Uh, uh, uh," he stuttered. "I, I'm sorry…?"

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" she yelled as she ripped the sheets off of the cot. Raimundo backed up and began to walk to the door with Kimiko walking towards him.

"Hey!" Raimundo said trying to buy time. "Think of all the good things that happened while you were out of it!"

"LIKE WHAT!?" she yelled demanding for an answer and ready to run at him.

"Uh, uh," he stuttered again. He sighed. "Oh screw it,"

He then opened the door, and BOLTED out with Kimiko chasing after him. The two ran through numerous hallways passing Master Fung and Dojo who just sighed and walked off like it was completely normal. Then Kimiko and Rai passed Omi and Clay who were coming back from the kitchen getting Kimiko a glass of water.

"Um, Clay?" Omi asked not feeling the need to finish his question.

He sighed. "Just keep walking, partner,"

Raimundo ran all through the temple trying not to be killed. He almost ran into the kitchen, but then he realized that maybe the _kitchen_ wasn't such a great place to be with Kimiko right now. He kept running and running until he reached the outdoors. He ran over to the meditation garden that they all built several years ago. He stopped at the river and caught his breath. He then turned around to see if she was still chasing him, and she wasn't.

He sat on the rock next to him feeling the need to figure out a good explanation to why he asked her to say that. He looked into the river and took his shoes off. The rock was just at the right height and just at the right position so he could sit on it and still put his feet in the water.

"Well at least that's over," Raimundo said kicking his feet around in the water. "For now,"

He looked up at the sky and gazed at the stars. He pointed out several constellations to himself and breathed in a large breath.

"Oh man," he said to the sky. "Why did I do that?" he covered his eyes with the back of his fists and yawned.

He then felt someone's shadow over him and took his hands off of his eyes and looked up at the person. He saw a very angry Kimiko. His eyes enlarged and he jumped up from the rock to face her.

"Enjoying your rest?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"I was," Raimundo said. "Now let me just say that-"

"What, Rai!" Kimiko began throwing her arms out to the air. "That you're an idiot who doesn't look before he leaps? That you have no sense in respect for others? What?"

Raimundo sighed. "I'm sorry,"

Kimiko's arms feel. "That's it?"

Raimundo was silent.

"Not even an explanation why?" Kimiko asked. "I want to know. Why did you ask me to say 'I love you" to you, Rai?"

He closed his eyes and looked at the ground.

Kimiko beamed at him waiting for him to answer her. She put her hands on her hips and just stared in dis-belief.

"RAIMUNDO!" she yelled.

His head shot up.

"I HAVE BEEN NICE LONG ENOUGH!"

"But I was just about to tell you!" Raimundo was, once again, trying to buy time. "Honest!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" she shouted as she began to walk towards him.

"No, really!" Raimundo said backing up.

"Then you better tell me now!"

"Well, the truth of the matter is-"

He was cut off with him tripping over a smallish rock and falling into the river. He sat in the banks as he watched Kimiko move closer to him. He then smirked and put his hand in the water a little ways away from where he was laying. As Kimiko came closer to him he readied himself.

When she was just the right distance away from him, he swept his hand across the water at her. The water rose from the surface and splashed her in the face.

Raimundo laughed and Kimiko wiped the water off of her face.

"Your hair looks better wet!" Raimundo said laughing. "You should consider the look!"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD?!" Kimiko screamed as she kicked him with water.

"It's actually quite warm out," Raimundo said trying to see if she'd loosen up. He covered his face to shield him from the water she kicked.

She stopped kicking him with water and turned around. She paused for a minute and began to walk away from him.

"Kimiko," he began. "No," he stood up.

She kept walking.

"Come on, Kim," Rai said stepping out of the water. "Let me know I'm still your friend,"

She stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why?" she asked finally. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know," he said so quietly that Kimiko could barley hear.

She turned around and faced him.

"Just tell me," Kimiko said with her arms folded. "Then maybe I'll _consider _forgiving you,"

Rai smiled and stepped closer to her. He now knew exactly what to say.

"I was stuck in the moment," he said. Now they were only about three feet from each other.

"What?" she asked as she unfolded her arms. Her heart raced a little more than it already was. But this time, it wasn't from running. Raimundo walked closer to her and reached out to hold her hands. He then rapped his fingers around hers gently. She could feel his breathing and for just a moment, as she looked up at his face, she forgot that she was furious with him. She could feel his breathing, and enjoyed every single second of it. She felt herself being pulled closer to him and her heart nearly stopped. She completely forgot about all of what she was chasing him for.

"I mean," Raimundo began looking into her eyes. "The night you lost your feeling, just before that, we were in the springs. I was holding your hands, like now, and I was comforting you. And we kissed. But the next day, or whenever it was, I was just so, shocked that it happened. It all just happened too fast for me. I was so caught up in what had happened that all I could think about was that night, and the two of us. I just wasn't thinking,"

Kimiko let out a small smile and looked at their hands. She had no reason to why she was looking at that in particular, it just seemed to be the only thing to look at right then.

"I'm sorry," Raimundo said. "But I want you to know, I feel horrible about it, and I'm extremely guilty about the whole situation,"

She smiled more and even let out a little blush. But she didn't look up.

"Heck," he began. "_I'm _even mad at me,"

She looked up and propped herself up with her toes. She gave Rai, what she intended to be, quick kiss on the lips. But it lasted longer than she thought. He leaned into it and _that's _what made it last longer. They stood there, hand in hand, close to each other, kissing, for what seemed to be forever.

Half of Kimiko wanted to run because she was still angry, but the other half kept her there; the half that cares for Raimundo. The greater half. As time passed more and more of her forgot about the incident and she realized how Raimundo felt that night at the springs.

Raimundo didn't care how, but he wanted to just stay there with her. All night. Weather it be kissing, holding hands, hugging or just talking. He didn't want to leave her.

Eventually they broke apart to breathe knowing that nothing can last for ever. They looked at each other and smiled. Raimundo looked deep into her eyes. Before they had been cold and grey, but now they were back to normal. They were once again two pools of sapphire shinning in the moonlight as they stood there by the river.

"Apology accepted," she said to him. She kissed him on the cheek and let go with one hand. She walked forwards towards the temple dragging him along with her.

For once, Rai was happy that she got mad at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they walked back to the temple ready to face tomorrow.

--------

Yay! More RaiKim for the soul!!! xD This is actually not how I intended to finish this chapter at all!

Review please!!!!!

vivi-raikim14


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

I'm updating a lot quicker now a dayz. Not that I think that any of you mind! xD Enjoy teh chapter!!!

**Chapter 17**

What Raimundo and Kimiko didn't know is that it was about 1:00am when they got back to the temple. They sneaked inside their bedroom building and went inside the rooms with their cubicles. They tip-toed into their own cubicles and eventually went to sleep.

--

"Good morning!" Kimiko said happily as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning," Clay said back. "I'm making bacon and eggs. You okay with that?"

"Yeah thanks, Clay," Kimiko said as she sat down across from Omi.

"Good morning, Kimiko!" Omi said smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded.

Raimundo walked over from the counter he was at and brought two glasses with orange juice with him. He set one where Clay and was sitting and one where he was sitting. We went back over to the counter and brought the other two glasses and set them in front of Omi and Kimiko. He then sat down next to Kimiko.

"Thank you, Raimundo!" Omi said after he took a sip of the orange juice.

"Thanks, Rai," Kimiko said.

"So Kimiko," Omi began. "Why were you chasing Raimundo last night?"

Kimiko didn't want to tell Omi the truth. She could tell that Omi didn't know about the thing Rai made her say. She tried to think of a good thing to say so Omi wouldn't get mad at Raimundo. But she couldn't think of anything.

"Breakfast is ready!" Clay said as he put their plates of bacon and eggs in front of them. He gave them each a fork and set the salt in front of them.

Clay gave a look to Kimiko and she mouthed the words 'thank you' to him. He smiled and sat down next to Omi.

"Hey Clay," Raimundo began. "Does your wife cook at all?"

Clay swallowed what he was eating and said, "She can make cereal,"

"That's it?" Raimundo asked. He let out a small laugh.

"Well," Clay began. "She can make desert type foods, but I'm usually the one who handles the 'oven' part of the job,"

"Why? Did she set the house on fire?" Omi asked.

"Nope," Clay said. "But she did at her own house,"

"I did that too," Raimundo said. "Melanie almost kicked me out!"

Clay laughed.

"Who's Melanie?" Kimiko asked.

"My older sister," he responded. "I live in her place. I have to pay rent to her though,"

"What's your job?" Clay asked.

"I'm a lifeguard on weekdays,"

"Somehow I always imagined you having that job," Kimiko said. She took a bite of her food.

Omi suddenly screamed. Rai and Clay immediately looked over at him and Kimiko nearly choked on her food. She grabbed her napkin and wiped off her mouth that had some food on it.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

Omi pointed out the window which was above one of the counters. They all looked outside at the cloudy day.

"Whoa!" Raimundo said as he raced to the window. Clay and Kimiko followed and Omi jumped up onto the counter to look with them.

From a far distance, they could all see a thin blue beam of light bursting from behind a mountain and into the sky. The line thickened and it began to pour outside. The wind grew and Omi immediately shut the window. It looked like a hurricane from the inside. Eventually the wind died down and all the monks could see was fog. The rain continued but it was actually a bit lighter outside. It just went on and on raining for a while. The blue light could still be seen for a while until it grew more and more until it compacted itself into a blue sphere in the sky. Alydia's face was seen faintly inside of it, and then it vanished.

"What the heck?" Raimundo asked rhetorically.

"Maybe its Alydia's way of saying that she's the new ruler of the world," Kimiko suggested.

Then Kimiko's cell phone rang. She walked over to the table where she put it and opened it up.

"Hello?" Kimiko said. "Keiko! Whoa-"

There was silence.

"Kei-" Kimiko was obviously cut off. "Kei-"

Again there was silence and Kimiko looked rather annoyed.

"KEIKO!" she shouted. "Get a grip, girl!"

"Sorry," Keiko said on the other line.

"It's okay," Kimiko said. "Now, calmly, what's wrong?"

"IT'S DARK OUTSIDE! AND IT'S FOGGY AND RAINY AND COLD AND I'M SCARED!!" Keiko yelled loudly; so loudly that the boys could hear her. Kimiko had to hold the phone out away from her ear. The boys all looked at each other exchanging confused glances.

"KEIKO!" Kimiko yelled. "Calmly, please,"

"Sorry," she said again. "I'M SCARED!"

"I know," Kimiko said. "A lot of people in the world are scared right now. Call your boyfriend and talk to him,"

Keiko sniffed. "Okay, Kim,"

"Are you crying?" Kimiko asked unrelieved.

"Maybe," Keiko said. "I MISS YOU, KIMIKO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!"

"I miss you too and I have no intentions of dying, Keiko," Kimiko said. "Don't worry,"

"Okay," Keiko said. "I'll call my boyfriend and see how he's doing,"

"Okay," Kimiko said. "Oh! And a tip…"

"Hmm?" Keiko asked.

"Don't yell when he picks up the phone,"

"Okay. Bye,"

"Bye,"

Kimiko shut her phone and put it on the table.

"So I take it that she's freaked out a bit?" Raimundo asked sort of sarcastically.

Kimiko laughed slightly and sat in Raimundo's seat. She sighed and looked out at the rainy day.

"You okay, partner?" Clay asked.

Kimiko took a deep breath and answered, "Yup,"

"Hey," Clay began. "Let's go over to the rooms. I have some cards with me. We can play a game of Texas Hold'em,"

They all agreed and walked down the hallways. They covered their faces when they passed the open areas of the hallway and ran after a huge gust of wind almost carried Omi away. When they got to the rooms, they ran inside and shut the door quickly.

For the next few hours they all played cards. Eventually they moved onto playing 'Tongues' and then 'BS.' But every so often they would hear a beep. They were all sitting in Raimundo's cubicle.

"Two Aces," Omi said as he put two cards down into a pile.

"One two," Kimiko said after.

"Two threes," Clay said.

"BS," Raimundo called.

Clay flipped over the cards reveling two threes.

"ARRG!" Raimundo said as he picked up the five cards and put them into his hand.

"Back luck, partner," Clay said.

"I'm horrible at cards!" Raimundo said. "Every single game!"

"Yeah, we noticed," Kimiko said. "Make sure you don't gamble okay, Rai?"

They all laughed. Then Raimundo put down three cards and said they were fours. No one accused him.

They all lost track of the time and eventually it was lunch time. So Omi and Kimiko both left for the kitchen to get some snacks for everyone.

Both Clay and Rai were silent for a minute and both just looked around. Raimundo put his cards face down on the floor. He sighed and looked up at Clay.

"Go ahead," Rai said.

Clay gave him a questioning look.

"I bet your dying to know what went on with me and Kimiko last night!"

"Well, now that you said that, it makes it seem like something did happen! So yeah, now I'm dying to know!"

"Well," Raimundo began. "I'm not telling you!"

"Okay," Clay said calmly. There was an awkward pause of silence between them.

"Did you kiss her?" Clay asked.

"Even better!" Raimundo responded almost immediately. "_She _kissed me!"

Clay almost burst out laughing. "And, you're STILL not going out?" he laughed in between words.

"What's so funny?" Rai asked as Clay was laughing.

"Well, you two have kissed about three times. You tend to be the one she talks to all the time- so I'm just waiting until you both realize that you both should probably start dating!"

"What so you know about love?!" Raimundo asked.

"Well, I'm married," Clay said holing his hand with the wedding ring on it.

"So?!" Raimundo asked.

Clay laughed and so did Raimundo. They had no idea what to say or do next. Their laughter was stopped when Kimiko and Omi returned with a tray of food.

Kimiko and Omi both sat down and looked at each other and then at Clay and Rai.

"Umm," Kimiko began. "Did we miss something?"

"No," Clay said.

They heard a beep again.

"What in tarnation is that noise?" Clay yelled.

"Maybe it's someone's phone," Kimiko suggested grabbing her phone from the floor. Raimundo did the same and Clay moved the curtain that separated his and Raimundo's cubicles. He rummaged around for his phone.

"I feel so alone without a cellular device," Omi said sadly.

"Then go and buy one, cue-ball," Raimundo said. "Anyway, not my phone. It's dead,"

"Not mine either," Kimiko said. "How about yours, Clay?"

Clay eventually found his phone and leaned back up. He closed the curtain and then looked at his phone.

"Yup," he said. "I have a missed call,"

"Who from?" Raimundo asked.

Clay opened up his phone and went to his voicemail.

"Acacia," he said.

He brought the phone away from his face and typed in the password for his voicemail. He brought the phone back up to his ear.

The monks were silent as they watched Clay listen to his message. Clay sat there seemingly bored until the message began. His eyes then widened. His mouth began to drop and he looked like he was about to cry and or run. When the message stopped his eyes were watering and he was in a state of shock.

"Clay!" Kimiko yelled. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, man," Clay said. "She's going to kill me,"

"What's wrong?" Raimundo asked.

"Listen," Clay said as her pushed the speaker button on the phone.

"_Please enter your password, then press pound," _the phone said.

Clay typed in his password and then hit pound.

"_You have: one new voice message. First voice message:"_

They heard the phone beep. The voice that came up was a woman's voice. She sounded, not angry, irritated and annoyed. She might have been slightly angry though.

"_Hey, Clay. This is Acacia. You know, you have been gone for about, oh, I don't know, about two months I guess. So, honey, GUESS WHERE I AM RIGHT NOW! Yeah, I'm at the hospital, oh you know, GIVING BIRTH TO OUR CHILD! I DON'T CARE WHERE YOU ARE BUT I WANT YOU HERE RIGHT NOW! I WILL FRY YOU IF YOU AREN'T OVER HERE WITH ME!"_

The voice stopped and a new voice came on. This was a man's voice; his dad.

"_We're at the Huston Hospital, boy!_ _Get over here pronto!" _

Clay shut the phone and put it down. He stood up and groaned as he put his ands over his eyes. His head turned up to the ceiling and he groaned louder.

"Dojo!" He yelled. The monks all jumped in surprise but then stood up with him. Clay headed for the door and the monks followed.

"Dojo!" Clay yelled again.

They all ran down to the meditation temple. No Dojo. They then ran to the dining hall. No Dojo. Then they went to the kitchen. Again, no Dojo. Finally they searched all the hallways. Dojo was not there.

"Where in tarnation is that feller?" Clay asked. He then realized where he was and ran in a straight direction. They monks followed and in about a minute they were back at the room with the cubicles- exactly where they started.

Clay slammed open the door and they all saw Dojo on the floor eating the snacks Omi and Kimiko had brought earlier.

"You rang?" Dojo asked as he brought his attention away from the food and onto the monks.

"Where have you been!?" Clay asked. "We've got an emergency!"

"I came into the room after you called me the first time," Dojo said. He licked the food off of his claws. Clay was obviously not patient at the moment and looked like he was ready to explode. "I was going to come and find you, but I didn't want this food to get cold an-"

"DOJO!" Clay yelled.

"What!?" he replied as he jumped up in shock.

"You have to give us a ride to the Huston Hospital!" Clay announced.

"Have you seen it outside?" Dojo asked. "It's too dangerous! I mean, I give you guys a lot of rides but don't you think I deserve a little brea-"

"DOJO!" Clay yelled again. He was sick of this. "My wife is giving birth right now and I'm prepared to threaten!"

"WHAT!?" Dojo exclaimed as he headed for the door. He jumped over the railing and onto the grass. He then super sized himself. "In that case- what are you waiting for?!"

Clay smiled and ran outside with the monks following. He jumped onto Dojo and the others jumped onto his back as well. Then when Dojo new that they were all on, he took off.

A while after they took off Dojo had a bit of difficultly seeing as it was still pouring out. As they traveled the rain got better and it got worse. Dojo went extremely slow at some points and he went extremely fast at others.

"Clay!" Dojo called not taking his eyes off of where he was flying.

"Yeah, partner!?" Clay called back.

"I have no idea where the hospital is so you'll need to direct me when we get close!"

"Will do, partner!" Clay called. "And Dojo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I yelled at you!"

"It's okay!"

It began to sprinkle and now they were going extremely fast; faster than ever before. But, of course, it poured again and they were forced to slow down. But eventually Dojo sped up to a normal semi-fast pace. Chances are that they'd be there in an hour or less considering Dojo's pace.

------------

OHSNAPCLAY!!!!!!!!! xD Acacia's gonna kill youz! xD Srry, I amuse myself! If you know Acacia like I do (well, she's my character) you would know that she would-….:P I HAVE CHARACTER BUILDING TO DO!!!!!!!! . :P she would so hurt him though. Anyway, teh next chapter should be amusing. :D Review plz!!!

vivi-raikim14

P.S- I'm not happy. Guess what was spoiled for me yesterday? Yeah, you didn't guess it. i learned that something happens in FMA during the 7th DVD. -tear- I HATE THIS!!!!! -crys- (I'm not sayin what it is because some of you may be watching FMA and may have not come to that part yet)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

Few things:

a) If you're wondering, the Acacia in this story and the Acacia in Zodiac Xiaolin Titans Go! are the same person. Except in this one she doesn't have powers. So if you're curious about what she looks like, go to chapter 1 of that story and I give a brief description of her.

b) If you noticed, I rose up the rating. When I uploaded my new story I had to re-read the guidelines. So I while I read the rating stuff, I realized that because of slight violence, it should probably be T.

Enjoy!!

**Chapter 18**

When Dojo landed just by the entrance of the Huston Hospital, Clay bolted for the door with the other monks and Dojo ran behind to catch up (Dojo being on Omi's head). Clay burst the door open and ran to the front desk. Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Dojo all entered the air-conditioned building. It was still relatively cloudy out, but it was still sprinkling. The fog on the ground was a little clearer and less dense then at the temple.

The monks and Dojo joined Clay at the desk who was signing himself and the others in as guests.

"How may I help you, sir?" the woman at the desk asked in her Texas accent.

"I need Acacia Bailey's room, she's in the maternity ward," Clay said eagerly.

"Yes, hold on," the woman said. She put her small glasses on and drew her attention to the computer that was in front of her. She did a search for 'Acacia Bailey' and then grabbed a piece of sticky note paper and a pencil. She wrote down a floor number and a room number. She ripped the sticky note off of the pile of them and handed it to Clay. "Here you are, sir. Please take a pin to let people know you are a visitor,"

The woman looked back to the computer.

"Wait," Clay began. The woman glanced over to him. "Will they let me in the room?"

The woman looked over at Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi and Dojo and then back to Clay. "Depends, are you the husband?" Clay nodded. "Okay, if she is still giving birth, you can go in but your friends must stay and wait in the hallway,"

"Thank you ma'am," Clay said. He took a pin from the large bowl and ran to the elevator. The others copied his actions and barley made it in the elevator in time.

"Clay," Raimundo began. He took a moment to catch his breath from running threw the small space that separated his body and the doors of the elevator. "I know you want to get there, but chill,"

"I'm sorry, partner," Clay began as he pressed a button on the elevator that would take them to the fourth floor. He looked over to his friends. "I'm just nervous. I never thought that I'd be a father. Ever!"

"Really?" Kimiko asked surprised at his words. "When we left the temple, I always knew that you would be the first to be married and be a parent. You have the heart for it,"

"Thanks," Clay said, but his mind was on his own thoughts. He always thought Raimundo and Kimiko would get together, and that never happened- yet. He but his lip and looked around impatiently. He just wanted to be there, right now. He admitted to himself, he was scared. Scared of being a father and of how much Acacia was going to hate him for this (a/n: In case I never mentioned. Acacia is pronounced- 'Uh-kass-ee-uh'). Although, he didn't know what she would be mad at him for.

The elevator made the 'ping' noise and the doors opened. Clay took a deep breath and began to fast walk out with the others following. They walked down hallways, took corners until they reached the doors of Acacia's room.

Clay took another deep breath. "Wait out here," he instructed holding out a hand.

"Clay," Rai began noticing he was even more nervous, impatient, worried, etc. "you don't have to worry, she won't kill you. All you need to do is be there for her," He gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back.

"Okay," Clay said as he walked forwards pushing the doors open, hands trembling. He walked in and the door shut. The three monks all turned and went to sit down on a relatively large brown wooden bench with green cushions.

There was a brief pause of silence from everyone. But that was broken as soon as the monks sat down on the bench.

"CLAY BAILEY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" they heard a woman scream. Acacia, they figured.

"Or you know," Rai began. "Maybe she will kill him," he shrugged. He sat on the right with Kimiko in the middle and Omi on her left.

"How long does this take?" Omi asked about five minutes after they heard Acacia scream.

"As long as it needs too," Kimiko said reaching into her small red purse. The monks were wearing their regular clothes. Omi was in his Grand Master robes, like he always was. Raimundo was in a white t-shirt with words in Brazilian written on them above a surf board in green; the surf board was orange and blue. He had on beige cargo pants, similar to the ones he used to wear at the temple when he was a teenager; and he had black sneakers. Clay was wearing a simple cowboy type outfit that was similar to his dad's old one. He wore no gloves bit wore his signature brown boots. Kimiko wore her hair in a high ponytail and had on an orange spaghetti strapped shirt with brown shorts. She had black sneakers on and obviously had a red purse that was more strawberry than red (a/n: I don't like clothes for Clay. DARN YOU COWBOY:P).

"How long do you think?" Omi asked showing the signs of boredom.

Kimiko pulled out her black iPod from her purse and out in on hold. Then she put it back in. "I don't know, Omi. Sometimes woman are in labor for days," she leaned forwards and laid her elbows on her legs. She leaned her face on her hands.

About a minute later, Clay's father came out from Acacia's room. The monks all looked up rather automatically and stared at him like they were all waiting for an answer. Clay's dad pretty much looked the same as he always did; wearing a 'cowboy' outfit and had the same stern look on his face.

"What are ya'll staring at?" he asked with his hands on his sides and narrowing his eyes.

"Umm," Raimundo began. He felt like daddy Bailey's question was extremely stupid. "Our best friend's wife is giving birth, you come out of the room and you're asking us why were staring at you?"

"Oh, sorry," he responded.

"Is everything okay?" Kimiko asked.

"Everything's fine," daddy Bailey began with a reassuring wave of the hand. "She's still giving birth. By now, I reckon' it'll be another hour or so until the baby is born,"

The three monks all slumped back down in their seats and let out a sigh. Kimiko leaned her head on her hands again. Clay's dad folded his arms and then approached them.

"Alright," he said beaming at them like there was nothing else better to do. "I'm going to get something to drink, any of you want anything?" The monks all shook their heads. "Okay then, I'll be right back,"

He then left and the monks just sat there doing nothing until Omi spoke up.

"Kimiko," Omi began in a voice that sounded like it was going to be a question. "I am most curious, I know about the whole baby making process but I was wondering- does it hurt to give birth?"

Kimiko slowly turned her head to him and let out a large sigh.

"Well, Omi, I have never given birth. But from what I have learned-" Kimiko started but she was cut off by a loud shriek that came from Acacia's room. Omi and Kimiko stared wide eyed at the doors. "Does that answer your question?"

Omi nodded slowly looking deep in thought.

--

The monks were bored out of their minds and were all a bit sleepy. It was about eight thirty at night and the three monks and daddy Bailey were snoozing outside the room. They were lucky to at least get a few minutes of sleep with all the screaming, moaning, yelling, etc. Daddy Bailey was asleep on a chair that was next to the bench and the monks fell asleep on the bench. Omi was on his head on his side of the bench. Kimiko had fallen from her original position of leaning her head on her hands to resting her head on the rail on the right side of the bench; the side Rai was on. She was technically lying on his lap. Raimundo, well, his head was leaning in front of him and his arms were dangling over the bench. One was on Kimiko's back and the other was lying on the bench.

To them, sleeping there had never been so peaceful. Up until daddy Bailey woke Raimundo up by shaking him on the shoulder.

"Wake up boy," he whispered still shaking Raimundo. Raimundo pinched his eyes until he opened them slowly.

"Nuh?" he 'asked' half asleep. He lifted up his hand that was on the bench and rubbed his eyes one at a time. As he was doing do, daddy Bailey spoke.

"I'm heading home for about an hour," he announced while whispering.

"Okay," Raimundo said yawning.

"There's a cafeteria on the second floor. Left when you get out of the elevators and it has a red doorway. It's open all night so feel free to go and get some food. You need any money?" he asked the half asleep Raimundo.

"Huh?" he asked looking up to him. "Oh, no. I have some money, and if I don't, Kim's got some money,"

"Alright, if anything happens while I'm gone, call," he said beginning to walk away. "Take care now!"

"Alright, bye," Raimundo said yawning again. He was finally waking up. He swallowed and almost coughed. His mouth was completely dry, so dry that it was uncomfortable. He reached up his hand again and swept it across the corners of his mouth. He made a discussed face and continued to wipe the dried drool off of the corners of his mouth. "Gross!"

He didn't realize he said that a little too loudly until he heard someone groan. He looked around until he felt motion on his lap. He looked down and saw Kimiko asleep on his lap. She was tossing herself around.

Raimundo let out a slight blush and then began to nudge Kimiko.

"Kim," he whispered. "Kim,"

Nothing, she was still asleep and seemed to grab a hold of his arm in her sleep. That made him blush a little harder.

"Kimiko," he said trying to get his arm free. "I need to get up and get some water!" he was whispering a little louder and that is when she stirred, but not to get comfortable, to wake up.

"Is it morning?" she asked groggily.

"Nope," Rai said looking at his watch. "It's a half hour later,"

Kimiko woke up a little more and then examined her surroundings. She saw beige pants below her and then she looked up and saw Raimundo.

"Sorry!" she said jumping up from his lap immediately.

"It's okay," he said stretching his arms out. "I'm going to get some water, want to come?"

She mimicked him and also stretched her arms out. "Sure," She looked over to Omi. "Omi?"

Omi opened one eye immediately. "Yes?"

"We're going to get some water, be right back," Kimiko said a bit freaked out by how quickly Omi responded.

"Okay," Omi said tiredly as he shut his eye once more.

Kimiko grabbed her purse and then she and Rai headed over to the elevators. As they were walking Raimundo picked their conversation.

"You know," he began. "When you were sleeping, you were trying to hold my hand,"

"Yup, of course I was, Rai," she said unbelievably. As they approached the elevators, Kimiko watched as Raimundo pressed the down arrow on the side of one elevator. "Do you know _where _we're going, Rai?"

"Of course!" he said as they waited for the elevator to come to their floor. Rai put his hands behind his back and fiddled with his fingers. He rocked back and forth on his feet and sucked on his lip. Kimiko just waited there being slightly more patient than Raimundo.

"You okay?" Kimiko asked as she narrowed her eyebrows. Rai stopped rocking and turned his eyes to her.

"Oh, yeah. Perfect," he said and continued to rock on his toes. Kimiko wasn't buying that.

"Something on your mind?" she questioned. This time he turned to her. "Care to share?"

"Nothing," he said as the elevator dinged. "Just in deep thought," they both stepped into the elevator.

"_You_, in deep thought?" Kimiko asked in a slightly joking tone.

"Hey, I can be in deep thought sometimes!" Raimundo said as he was about to press the button to the second floor on the elevator. As the doors closed someone came running up to the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" a man called. Raimundo pressed the 'hold door' button rather quickly and let the man inside. He then pressed the second floor button and the man pressed the seventh floor button.

Kimiko groaned in her mind and she new that Raimundo was most likely doing the same.

"Thank you, sir," the man said. He was on the tall side and had smooth black hair.

"No problem," Raimundo said in a friendly tone. That was the last thing that was said in the elevator up until the man left on the seventh floor. The doors closed and then Kimiko bit her lip; Raimundo noticed.

"_You _okay?" he asked taking his turn at asking those questions.

Kimiko sighed. "Yup. I'm just really tired. I'm also a bit worried that the baby won't be born until tomorrow," She rubbed her eyes.

Raimundo made a confused look. "Why would you be worried about that?"

"Well, the last time I was in the hospital for a birth was for my cousin. I stayed over night in the hospital. It wasn't very fun. Although, the hospital had rooms for guests. But, it gets obnoxious at times," she said.

"Why?" he asked extremely confused about her explanation.

"Maybe it's just me, but I can't stand hospitals. Never could, never will," she said in a definite tone.

"What if _you're _giving birth?" Raimundo questioned.

Kimiko glanced at him. "Well of course I would go to the hospital then. But I don't particularly like visiting one. It makes me feel sad, and sorry for the people in here,"

"Oh," Raimundo began attempting to close the subject. "I get'cha,"

When the elevator finally made it to their floor, they both walked out, to the left and eventually made it to the cafeteria. There were only a few people in there. I few were employees and the rest were guests. Kimiko and Raimundo walked over to the vending machines that were near the entrance to the kitchen.

Rai stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out three one dollar bills. "You want something?" he put a dollar into the machine.

"Umm," Kimiko pondered as she examined the choices. "Uh, I'll get a Sprite," she reached for her purse.

"I'll pay," he said. "It's just a dollar," He leaned down to take his water out of the opening from the bottom. She put another dollar in and got Kimiko her drink.

"Thanks," she said as she took the Sprite from Rai.

"Let's head back up," he said beginning to walk to the cafeteria doors. He was stopped short by Kimiko's hand grabbing his arm.

"Let's stay,"

"But-"

"No," she said dragging him over to a nearby table. "Sit,"

"Okay," he said sitting down and opening his water. He took a sip and then looked over to Kimiko. "So, you know you were sleeping on my lap, right?"

Kimiko looked up confused. "Yes,"

Raimundo nodded and took another sip, obviously bored. He stared to the table then, for no reason what so ever.

"You have a comfy lap," she said after taking a sip of her soda.

Raimundo looked up at her. Kimiko smiled a little. "I do?"

She nodded almost laughing.

--

Kimiko and Raimundo finished their drinks and stayed down in the cafeteria for a good forty-five minutes talking. They noticed the time and decided to head back. They took the elevator again and walked back over to the bench. Kimiko first noticed that Omi was gone.

"Omi?" Kimiko asked. She walked a little further to look around the corner for him. "Where'd he go?"

Raimundo shrugged. "To the bathroom maybe?"

"Go check," Kimiko commanded.

"Why? Just stay here, he'll make it back," Raimundo said sitting back down on the bench.

Suddenly the doors to Acacia's room opened and they saw Clay's head pop out.

"There you two are. Omi's in here," he said in a soft voice smiling extremely happily. "Wanna come see my new baby girl?"

Kimiko and Raimundo both grinned and got up to walk into the room. Clay held the door until they made it in. The three of them walked over to the bed in the room with a woman in it and Omi sitting on a chair near by. Clay walked to the other side of the bed and sat next to Acacia who was holding the small crying baby in her arms. Rai and Kimiko walked over to Omi's side.

There was happy silence as they all looked down at the new born baby girl. Acacia gave the baby a sweet smile although she knew that she couldn't see it; with her eyes being closed.

"Ain't she beautiful?" Clay said looking down at his child. _His _child. The words were still ringing through his head.

"She sure is," Acacia said looking up at Clay. She had below the shoulder length blonde hair, a little darker than Clay's, and it was pulled back into two braids. Now, the braids were messy and wet. She had soft grey eyes that had the feeling of comfort and her skin was pale. Clay kissed her forehead.

"Clay," Acacia said softly. "Not to ruin the moment, but who are these two people," she looked at Raimundo and Kimiko. "Not to be rude,"

"These are my two friends Raimundo and Kimiko," Clay said. He turned to Omi. "And you've met him,"

"Nice to meet you," Kimiko said.

"You too," Acacia said politely.

"Most amazing," Omi said finally. He had been silent for a few minutes.

"What is?" Clay asked.

"That, she just gave birth to a living being," Omi said in awe. Acacia smiled at him.

"Hi there," Acacia said in a sweet quiet voice to the baby. "Hi," She smiled and giggled when she stopped crying.

"Excuse me," a doctor said as he approached them. "I need to take her a while. Make sure she's healthy,"

Acacia nodded and handed the small baby girl to Clay who got up and handed her to the doctor. When the doctor left, Clay gave Rai, Kimiko and Omi a look that told them to leave the room. They caught the look and left the room.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetheart," Clay said kissing her forehead again. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she said quiet voice so only Clay could hear.

"I love you too," he said to her. "And I love our baby girl,"

Acacia sighed. "What should we name her?"

Clay sat down on the bed with her and rapped one of his arms around her. He gave her a sweet hug until he finally spoke. "You need rest. We can talk about it in the morning,"

"No," she said. "You're battling against evil and," she paused swallowing. "I don't know if you'll still be here in the morning,"

Clay sighed. "I'm staying over night. I don't care what the other three say, they can stay with daddy. I'll be here with you tonight, and tomorrow morning,"

"Please?" she begged. "After that I promise I'll get some rest. Trust me, I need it,"

Clay sighed again giving Acacia the signal to go ahead.

"Now, I know we've already discussed this," she said breathing tiredly. "About the name Erica if it was a girl. But I have good name now. How about, Faith Erica Bailey?"

Clay gave her a confused look. "Faith?"

"Think about it," she said. "Now, I'm going to lie down," she was sitting in an up right position and she sunk down on the cot and shut her eyes. Clay stayed and her bedside and played with the ends of her hair.

_Faith,_ he thought. _Faith Erica Bailey. I reckon' it could work._

_--------------_

You peeps have no idea how much OOC I just realized all the characters are in my stories. Now, looking back at "A Christmas To Remember" I just noticed that Rai and Kim were drinking OOC water or something…or I was oO Oh, and if you spot any mistakes with teh plot or what not, please share with me. I'm not sure if I like who the chapter turned out…oh wellz.You all have done the reading, now how about reviewing :D

vivi-raikim14

P.S: Oh wow, I'm updating before midnight. Wow. :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

GO AHEAD! GO AHEAD AND SMITE ME FOR THE WORST UPDATE EVER!! D: I am reeeeeeeeeeeealy sorry. I have been in a major block. So I hope that a little RaiKim might make up for this…

And- I have a request for all of you. If I don't update by 3 weeks, PM me and tell me to get off my lazy butt and write. Plz? Kthx.

-------

**Chapter 19**

_**Birth Name**__- Faith Erica Bailey_

_**Sex: **__Female_

_**Date Born**__- May 20__th_

_**Time Born**__- 9:16pm_

_**Hospital**__- Huston Hospital, Texas_

_**Father**__- Clay Austin Bailey _

_**Mother**__- Acacia Tina Bailey_

_**Weight**__- 7lbs 4 ounces_

_**Problems With Birth- **__None_

--

Clay stayed at the Hospital with Acacia for three days. Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo all stayed at Daddy Bailey's ranch in that time. Kimiko wasn't too pleased about that, neither was Rai, but Omi seemed to be absolutely thrilled. No one really new why. When it was time to leave, they all said their goodbyes and headed back to the temple.

"So Clay," Omi began while riding on Dojo back to the temple. His voice sounded extremely tired. "What is it like to be a father of an infant?"

"Interesting way of puttin' it," Clay began. "But it feels pretty darn good."

"I like your wife, Clay." Kimiko said. "She seems nice."

Clay smirked a little. "She was just about ready to blow if she wasn't stuck on that bed."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "What'cha mean?"

"Well, she found out about that scar on my back and she yelled at me for getting in danger. She says that she'll never forgive me if I kill myself."

Raimundo couldn't help but laugh at that. Clay turned his head back to look at Raimundo who was sitting behind Kimiko (Omi was in front). And the others soon followed.

"I-I'm sorry," Raimundo said stuttering with his laughter. "It's just that your wife kind of reminds me of Kim."

"Hmm," Clay pondered. "You know, now that you mention it. She does. Hey, you're both fire signs! Maybe that could be one reason!"

"Aaaaand why is this so funny?" Kimiko asked not getting the humor.

Raimundo immediately stopped laughing. "Huh, I'm not sure."

"But, what do you think Alydia will do next?" Clay asked. "She hurt me pretty bad, and I'm a bit scared to go back if you don't mind me saying so."

"Maybe she will realize the errors of her ways and give up evil." Omi suggested plainly. Omi was exhausted. He spent most of his time at Daddy Bailey's farm with the cows trying to master the art of milking and herding. He hadn't been too successful which made him, of course, try ever harder. Although Omi had grown in the passed six years, he was still the same I-must-be-better-than-everyone-Omi.

"Omi, you look beat." Kimiko said a little concerned.

"I have not been beaten, Kimiko." Omi pointed out in his groggy voice. "I have only been kicked by cows."

"Expression, Omi. It's an expression." Kimiko said disappointed.

--

Raimundo sat down in his cubicle staring at his fingers that were playing with each other. It had been about a week since Faith was born and almost nothing interesting had happened. Rai had talked to his family and Oliver (friend) during that point and had gotten yelled at by Melanie for getting into trouble.

Clay had been calling Acacia every day since he got back at ask how she was doing. She was at Daddy Bailey's house until Clay came home for she wasn't able to take care of Faith by herself. She tended to be neglectful by accident. Clay was so exited about his daughter. Although, that was expected. He was smiling all the time and had even hinted to Kimiko that Raimundo liked her. Rai had not been too happy about that. Mostly, Clay was working on his Tai Chi with Master Fung.

Omi had been very Omi lately. He was always asking Kimiko questions about Faith and why such a small person seemed to cause excitement. Kimiko hinted multiple times to Omi that he should talk to Clay instead. Omi had actually 'grown' in the passed six years. He seemed to be more in thought than normal and when everyone was sparing he sat quietly watching and studying their moves. Then at night he would practice them to make then his own and try to be better. But he was still the same old Omi.

Kimiko had been normally quiet when Omi was not bothering her. She seemed to be in deep thought and snappier. She almost had a yell-down with Omi because he took the last banana and didn't tell her. So the guys just decided to leave her alone.

And Rai? What he was doing now was pretty much what he'd been doing the whole week. The only thing interesting that did happen was that on the news, there had been reports of a brown haired female causing extremely violent trouble around the world. She had simply walked through the streets of a few towns and instantly, almost like a black cat, bad things began to happen. Fires were started in homes, it became extremely hot or cold and people had been reported extremely sick all of a sudden. But with Alydia coming and going so quickly, the monks couldn't find out where she was going next. Thus, they waited patiently at the temple to try and figure out what was going to happen next.

Omi was wondering if Alydia was causing a world wide sickness or something. To what he found out, Raimundo's sister Felicia had gotten extremely sick and had to go to the hospital. Kimiko's dad wasn't feeling too well either and Clay's sister also was sick. Luckily, none of the monks at the temple had gotten sick. Yet.

Raimundo was now pacing around the cubicles actually attempting to look as if he were doing something productive. Which he knew he wasn't. Lucky for him, Kimiko had come into the rooms. She stopped in her tracks as she was heading for her cubicle when she saw Raimundo pacing around and, apparently, humming to himself.

"Umm," Kimiko said. "what are you doing?"

Raimundo rubbed the back of his head. "Oh you know, thinking of plans and all. Like the leader should." He let out a small fake laugh.

Silence.  
"You have nothing to do right?" Kimiko asked.

"Besides working on my master plan, no." Raimundo said stressing on 'plan.'

"Like I was saying," Kimiko began. "Since you're seemingly doing nothing, want to go for a walk?"

Raimundo looked out the window at the cloudy sky. It had been very cold for the passed few days. Raimundo shot Kimiko a confused look.

"In this weather?" he asked. "It looks like it's going to rain. And it's cold."

Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going, if you want to come, you'd better hurry."

Kimiko left leaving Raimundo there to think. He looked out the window again and then grabbed a jacket from his truck in his cubicle. He ran out of the rooms to catch up with Kimiko. Lucky for him, she hadn't even left the temple. She was standing by the entrance of the temple seemingly waiting.

"Waiting for something?" Raimundo asked slightly confused.

"You." Kimiko stated. "I knew you were going to come."

"How did you-"

"Woman's intellect." Kimiko said with a grin.

Slight silence.

"And because it's you." Kimiko added.

Raimundo laughed a little and then he gestured Kimiko out of the temple. They walked on the road mostly and walked on the grass when there was no road. It was still cloudy during the whole half hour of walking. Raimundo had a feeling that it was going to rain but he didn't say anything to Kimiko for various reasons.

"So," Raimundo began as they were on the road. "Where are we going?"

Kimiko shrugged. "I don't know. Anywhere."

"Where's 'Anywhere?'" Raimundo asked jokingly. Kimiko had seemed to be in a bad mood so he attempted to make her happy.

"Where ever you want it to be." Kimiko said rather calmly for her.

Raimundo stared at her for a bit while they were still walking. He resumed looking forwards and was thinking rather deep thoughts to himself.

"Where ever?" he asked not looking at her.

Kimiko made an agreeing noise.

A smile grew on his face. "Then I know where I want to go!"

"Huh?" Kimiko asked.

Before Kimiko could ask anymore questions, Raimundo grabbed hold of her hand and began to run. Kimiko tried to keep up without falling despite the fact that she was tired. They seemed to run for miles although it was only about a ten minute walk from where they originally were.

"Rai?" Kimiko asked in her best voice considering they were still running. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere." He replied as he looked back to smile at her.

Kimiko couldn't help but smile back. She suddenly regained some of her energy and began to run faster than Raimundo until he was the one being dragged along. Raimundo then ran faster than her, then Kimiko and then the pattern continued on until they were both running at an equal pace. Kimiko was amazingly happy at the moment, in fact, it would have been better if someone hadn't stopped so suddenly resulting in her falling down.

"Rai?!" Kimiko yelled. "Why'd you stop?"

"We're here." He said.

Kimiko looked at where he was looking. They had ran all the way passed a small town and now they were on the outskirts of it. They were standing on grass now and there was a small pond in front of them. They could see all the mountains and the, wonderful, grey, sky. (a/n: note my sarcasm) from where they were, they could still see the town perfectly.

Kimiko tilted her head. "And, where is here?"

"You know…" he started.

"…anywhere." Kimiko finished.

Raimundo finally helped her up and kept holding her hand as he brought her over to the pond. They walked down a small hill to where some sand was. The pond was part of a beach but the actual 'legal' swimming part was on the other side. Rai sat down and patted the ground gesturing for her to join him. She did.

"So why have you been so sad lately?" Raimundo asked her after a few minutes of silence.

"Well you know," Kimiko began. "my papa is sick. I'm worried about him. My mom had died when I was younger from a disease. So I'm worried that he'll…" her voice trailed off.

Raimundo just stared at her waiting for her to continue.

Sadness overwhelmed her. Memories of her mother were all coming back and were hitting her like a baseball hitting a player. (a/n: haha! Pwn you all with mah simile! D) She brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms across them. She then buried her head into them.

Raimundo scooted closer to her and put an arm around her. He rubbed her softly saying that everything's going to be okay and she has nothing to worry about.

"I know," Kimiko began while crying. "That you probably don't want me dumping all of this on you."

"No!" Raimundo immediately said. "It's okay, really. I actually kind of enjoy hearing about the stuff that you've been through. I feel closer to you."

Kimiko sniffed.

"Well, I may not _love _hearing about your mom," Raimundo began. "But, I love it that you can feel open about this with me."

Kimiko brought her head back up and rested her chin on her arms now. "I do. I feel, comfortable around you. Like nothing has to be a secret. I wanted to know so much about my mom, but I could never ask papa. He was too sad. But sometimes if I were lucky, he would be in a good mood and would tell me everything about her. He would just go on and on and on for hours talking about her. I think that's how he made himself feel better. Sometimes, he would be talking almost like she was still there."

"Sometimes," Rai began. "I talk to myself about you, Clay and Omi. I mean, during this whole mess we're in, it makes me feel better talking about my friends."

"Haven't you ever just talked to us when you were upset?" Kimiko asked.

"Been too scared."

"_You_?"

"_Yes_, me." Raimundo said. "I felt sort of stupid talking about how I felt."

"You think that talking about how you feel is, _stupid_?" Kimiko asked almost if that had insulted her.

"Well, yes, actually." He said. "I mean, if I'm really upset, I'll go and talk to someone. But I'd never do that if my problem was minor."

"Oh." Kimiko said.

"So anything else you want to share?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko sighed. "No."

"Liar."

"_What_?" she asked in dis-belief.

"Don't think I'm stupid. When someone sighs and says 'no' it generally means that they're either unsure or afraid to say something."

"It also could mean that they're sick of talking about what they're talking about so they sigh to signal they're bored." Kimiko said plainly. "Who are you, a therapist?"

They both laughed.

"So Kimiko," Raimundo began. She looked up at him. "Clay had said something to me earlier this week."

"Arm." Kimiko said suddenly. "Your arm is still around me."

Raimundo blushed and pulled it away instantly.

Kimiko smiled. "You were saying?"

"Oh yeah." Raimundo said forgetting what he was talking about. "So he had pointed out that we've kissed a few times…"

"And that we should get together, right?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo started at her with amazement. "What are _you_? Physic?"

Kimiko frowned. "No, Omi had said the same thing to me. It was on the day that we had to go to the hospital. We had gone to get some snacks. Remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, he said that Clay was talking to him about it. And it kind of got me thinking."

"About what?" Raimundo asked in a curious tone.

"I mean," she blushed. "We _have _kissed a few times. So…" Kimiko silenced herself half not wanting to say it, half not knowing _what_ to say.

"…you were thinking…" Raimundo added for her.

"…I was thinking…"

"…maybe sometime…"

"…we could…"

"…or should…" Raimundo hadn't noticed that he was moving closer to her.

"…you know…"

"…start…"

"…dating?" they both asked as if it were the hardest thing to say on the planet. They both just stared for a while until they both smiled.

"I'd love to." Raimundo said.

"Me too." Kimiko agreed.

"So is that it then?" he asked.

Kimiko shrugged. "I guess."

"Can we seal it with a kiss?"

Kimiko blushed. "Do you have to ask?"

Almost instantly, Raimundo brought his hands to her waist and leaned in. Kimiko rapped her hands around his neck and leaned into him. And then the deal was sealed. They sat on the sand kissing lovingly for a few minutes. They were brought closer together. Kimiko slid her hand into his hair playing with it.

People say that when you kiss the right person, sparks fly. For Rai and Kimiko? There was a whole firework show going on. They would have continued to kiss each other but they were interrupted by a cough. They looked up to see an elderly lady looking upon them.

The woman smiled and shook her head, then continued walked. Raimundo and Kimiko both began to laugh hard. They pressed their foreheads together until Raimundo decided that he wanted to kiss her again. This time Raimundo made it more passionate. Not that Kimiko couldn't really dis-agree. They would have stayed there longer but they were disturbed with a rumble of thunder.

They both looked ahead of them to where they heard the noise. Raimundo stood up bringing Kimiko up with him. Holding her hand he began to climb of the small hill back onto the grass.

"We should get going." Raimundo said when they were both on the grass.

"But the rain will reach us before we get back to the temple, even if we do run."

"What if we fly?" he suggested.

Kimiko smiled and then rapped her arms around his neck once more. Rai put one hand around her back, and then with the other one he brought to the back of her knees. He then lifted her into the air and shifted his hands until he was carrying her in a comfortable position. (a/n: BRIDAL STYLE!! SQUEE!)

"Ready?" he asked.

Kimiko tightened her grip. Then she nodded.

And then Raimundo took off into the air and began to fly back to the temple.

-----------------

…still waiting for you to all smite me. Seriously. That was an insanely late update and I apologize. I'm not so good with romance scenes I think. So…will you all still review after my huge gap of 'Six Years Later-ness?' :D

vivi-raikim14


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB. 

The problems with my updates are that I have this big thing that I want to happen, but I think that if I put it in _now_ the story will seem rushed. But I figured, hey screw it, you people want an update darn it!!

------

**Chapter 20**

Unfortunately for Raimundo and Kimiko, the storm had traveled quite fast and for the last three minutes of their flight. They were getting drenched. The thunder and lightning were getting worse every time it flashed or cracked. Kimiko actually had to shield Raimundo's eyes; the rain was getting so bad.

When the couple finally made it to the temple, they ran straight to the closest building on the grounds. That building was the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Kimiko coughed. "I'm s-so c-c-cold." She said and she rubbed her arms.

"W-wouldn't be s-s-surprised if we g-got pneumonia." Raimundo said as he draped his arms over Kimiko to keep them both warm.

"W-way t-t-to be positive R-Rai." Kimiko shivered and moved herself closer to Raimundo as they were walking to the part of the vault that the Shen Gong Wu were actually stored. That was also the part where the elder monks meditated at times.

When they got there, they saw Omi, Master Fung and the other monks standing around the vault.

"M-master Fung?" Kimiko asked as she shivered even more.

Master Fung whipped his head around immediately to the sound of her voice. "Kimiko! Raimundo!"

"I am so glad to see you two!" Omi said as he ran to hug Kimiko and Rai.

"Where have you two been?" Master Fung asked.

"We went for a walk." Raimundo explained. He turned to Kimiko and blushed. "Uh, we kind of got s-side tracked."

"I see." Master Fung said as he noticed the look Raimundo gave Kimiko.

"You two look so cold!" Omi said. "Would you like a blanket?"

"Yeah." Rai and Kimiko both said. Omi disappeared for a moment then came back with two blankets. Raimundo would have asked were he got them from, but he was too cold to really care.

"T-thanks, Omi." Kimiko said as she rapped her cold and wet self in the warm blanket. She sat the ground and Raimundo soon followed.

Master Fung handed them a cup of tea. Where he got it from, who knows, but once more, they really didn't care.

Raimundo looked around the vault for a moment while sipping his tea.

"Hey, Omi, Master Fung?" he asked.

"Yes?" Omi responded.

"Where's Clay?"

Omi looked at Master Fung then sighed.

"He has been captured." He said sadly.

"What?!" Kimiko and Raimundo cried.

"What do you mean captured? By who? When?!" Kimiko yelled.

"By Alydia, of course." Omi said. "She came to the temple and kidnapped Clay."

"Why?" Kimiko asked.

"I do not have the slightest clue." Omi said. "We all gathered in here to figure out what to do."

"Uh, go get him?" Raimundo suggested.

"You all have been underestimating Alydia." Master Fung said. They all turned to him. "She is more powerful than Chase Young and Hannibal Roy Bean. She is even more powerful than her sister if she wishes."

"Her sister?" Kimiko asked. She sipped her tea again.

"Yes her sister." Master Fung stated. "Wuya."

--

"Awaken Dragon of The Earth." Alydia commanded in her cold voice.

"Nuh?" Clay asked groggily. He blinked a few more times and then tried to rub his eyes with his hands, but he couldn't. They were tied up by some sort of blue glowing string. His eyes widened and he finally realized where he was. In Alydia'a lair. Trapped.

"I will tell you ahead of time, don't bother trying to relieve yourself of the hand ties. It is quite impossible." Alydia said as she paced around Clay.

"I don't need my hands to fight!" Clay said as he stood up and charged towards Alydia. Alydia simply stood there, not making any effort to try and move. When Clay was practically four feet in front of her, he crashed into something invisible. It was a shield, and blue lightning spread all over the area of the un-seeable shield.

Clay shook a little. "What in tarnation?!"

"It's a shield, Dragon of Earth." Alydia paced around him. "I would also suggest that you don't run up to the shield anymore."

"Why's that?" Clay asked bitterly.

"You'll see if you don't take my advice."

Clay narrowed his eyes. "Why did you capture me?"

Alydia walked over to her flowers and examined one that had not yet bloomed. She lifted up the drooping bud and felt the soft petal with her fingers. She picked up a watering can and watered the soil of the flower.

Clay observed her closely. He was both confused, yet annoyed that she had yet to answer her question.

"Umm…" Clay began while his voice trailed off. Alydia set the watering can down.

"Did you know that each flower must be treated with individual care?" Alydia asked pacing towards him.

Clay's eyes narrowed more. "What?"

"They are not a group of flowers. But, they are their own entire flower."

Clay tilted his head. "I know that." He was a little angry now.

"Sometimes, flowers are just like people." Alydia explained looking directly at him. "Each one is different. Each one must be treated with care."

"I'm not sure where you're goin' with this, but I swear-"

"Each one must be taken care of individually." She finished. Clay was silent after that.

"You mean that you're going to kill me." Clay stated. He wiggled his arms trying to escape the ties.. "By they way that you've been fighting, I don't think that you'd do that."

"Excuse me?" she asked rather painfully.

"Well, it's just that you've never actually tried to 'kill' us. Just hurt us a lot." Clay said. "If I do recall, you had the chance to kill me before, but you didn't."

Alydia's eyes narrowed. "That invisible dome you are in only has a limited amount of air, I wouldn't push me if I were you."

Clay smirked. "Why are you doing this?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"What happened in your life that made you turn to the Heylin side?"

Alydia lifted her fist and punched the closest piece of wall that was near her. The pieces of the wall went flying. It wasn't plaster, or glass. It was some type of rock. Clay noticed the dent in the wall where she had punched and gulped. Maybe he shouldn't push her.

"Do NOT say that I am on the Heylin side!" she yelled. Her voice echoed throughout her lair. "I am not on the Heylin side, I am on my own side." She hissed.

"Do you have a problem with the Heylin side?" Clay asked.

"That's like asking my sister if she has a problem with the Xiaolin side." She said laughing under her own voice. "Or Dashi."

"Sister?"

"Yes." She said. "Wuya."

Clay's eyes widened. "What?"

"You find this hard to believe?"

Clay walked forwards. "You look nothing like her."

"Looks don't matter." She hissed.

He walked closer but was stopped by the shield. Blue lighting came between the two of them. Clay fell to the ground and groaned at his right knee that was shocked by the shield. He then hissed, it had really stung him.

"Figured out why you shouldn't run towards it yet?" Alydia asked as she examined another flower.

"I'm gettin' there." Clay said in a full accent.

Silence.

"So, Wuya is your sister?"

More silence.

"Were you two always like this? On the side of evil?" Clay asked actually somewhat interested. "Always having these powers?"

After another small pause Alydia spoke. "No."

"How'd this happen?"

"In an accident." Alydia said seeming more focused on her flowers. "There was a wizard and Wuya and I were used in his tricks."

"So it was like a magic show?"

"Why are you so interested?" Alyida barked.

Clay said nothing for a bit until thinking of what to say. "Well," he began. "I reckon besides becoming a Xiaolin dragon, my life has been pretty boring."

"So, you are saying that you want to get to know people better partly because you think their life has something greater involved?" Alydia questioned.

Clay's eyes widened in surprise. "Well, I guess that might part of it, but..."

"…but you think that life is all about making friends and being happy." Alydia said staring at the ground. "Well, you don't know the half of it."

"Want to tell me?" Clay asked.

The 'room' went quiet. It was so silent that Clay could actually hear Alydia breathing. Any sudden noise would have startled him. It was actually the type of quiet where you feel like if you say something, it will be the wrong thing. So you just wait for the other person to talk first, but they are doing the same thing as you. Clay could also hear a quiet whisper of the shield. He could now technically 'see' where the shield was, or at least he had a good idea of where it was.

"Ah!" Alydia cried. She turned to Clay and blue flames engulfed her hands. She shot eight of them at Clay, and they were actually so strong, that they went _through_ the shield and hit him hard. Clay screamed painfully as each flame hit him.

Two hit him on his legs, two on his arms, and the other four hit him right square on his chest. And to top it all off, he was pushed back into the shield, injuring his back. He fell to the floor, still breathing. Luckily.

The flames had broken her hand ties that were on Clay. He stayed on the floor and grabbed his chest as a reaction to the pain and being free. He was trying to balance on his right arm but he was too weak. He pulled his left arm away from him and examined it. It had a good amount of blood on it. He hissed.

"Why…in tarnation…do you…do this?" Clay asked gasping for breath in between words.

"What I went through, was ten times as painful as what just happened to you." Alydia announced. Clay stared. "Do you still want to know?"

"Not before you tell me why you just blasted me." Clay said.

"You don't know what pain is! You don't know, what it's like to be lost, and scared, and betrayed." Alydia said.

"Tell me." Clay said barely balancing himself on his arms.

Alydia was silent. She was deciding if this was a wise thing to do. "We were nine, Wuya and I. Our father was bringing us to see a wizard perform his tricks…"

-flashback-

(what is written here is a more detailed version of what Alydia is telling Clay) _"Papa, are we almost there?" Alydia asked and she and her twin sister skipped down the road in front of their parents._

"_Almost, my dear." He responded walking beside his wife._

"_Maybe if we're lucky, Dashi will be there!" Wuya whispered to Alydia. "Maybe we could all go down to the creeks!"_

_Dashi was their age, he was training to be a warrior of the element wind. _(a/n: there have been several hints in the show that this was his element) _He was very focused on his work, but always had time for play. He was very respected for his talents as a fighter. Since a young age, he had shown marvelous potential. Even the elders envied him. _

_Wuya had always liked Dashi. She would go out on a limb to sit next to him during their short classes. She always tried to be the person that Dashi wanted, and the girl that his parents wanted for him. She figured that he would receive an arranged marriage, being so important. So if she could get his parents to like her, then she would have a chance. But, it wasn't likely that she would receive much attention; she was a young Chinese girl with un-bound feet._

_Her and her younger sister Alydia both had brown eyes. Wuya's hair was orange and Alydia's was brown. Wuya was considered both special and weird for having such light hair in China. But it was already starting to fade to brown, so that was good. _

"_We can't go to the creeks, Wuya." Alydia began. "They're building some sort of building there. Well, they will."_

"_But it's not until a few years! Come on! I hear Dashi loves playing down there!"_

"_I don't understand why you're concerned about marrying him." Alydia sighed. "You should be lucky that our town doesn't make feet binding mandatory. It's probably the only town in all of China! I think that's cool!"_

_The girls both looked back at their mother who was walking with their father. She had her feet bound because she had come from a town that had that as a requirement. She was furious that her husband had decided against having their children's feet bound. It would be extra hard to find a husband for them. _

_That was the reason Wuya tried so hard for Dashi's attention. Alydia on the other hand, kept her feelings for Dashi a secret. She was the better student, she paid more attention, she could read and write better and she was generally more talented. If she took Dashi from Wuya, Wuya would never forgive her. _

"_Wouldn't it be great if all of China's women didn't have to bind their feet? What if big feet were considered beautiful! And women could marry who they wanted?" Alydia always said things that were out of her control to change. "What if more of China's women had lighter hair!"_

_Wuya smiled. "You're weird." She giggled. _

"_Alydia!" their mother barked. Alydia turned around and apologized for saying such things. Their mother was very traditional. _

_--_

"_I welcome you all!" the wizard said to the medium sized crowd of people. "I thank you all for taking your time to come down and see my magic!"_

"_Think the magic's real?" Alydia whispered to Wuya._

"_I hope so!" she whispered back._

_The wizard did amazing magic. He made things appear out of thin air, he made things disappear. He even read some people's minds. Wuya and Alydia were so amazed with his tricks! They wished that they could do magic too…_

"_For my final trick," the wizard began. "I require two participants from the audience!"_

_Wuya looked past Alydia who was on her left. She saw Dashi raising his hand and jumping in the air to possibly be picked. Wuya automatically raised her hand and nudged Alydia to do the same. Alydia immediately raised her hand. She considered Wuya to be her older sister because she was seventeen minutes apart._

"_Hmm…" the wizard said looking at all of the children's hands. "How about you two pretty girls?" he pointed to Wuya and Alydia. They immediately ran up to the wizard. "I see you two are very eager!" he laughed. "That's just what I need!"_

"_Alydia," Wuya whispered. "Dashi's looking at me!" _

_Alydia smiled._

_The wizard handed the two of them a bottle and set it in their hands. The bottle had some form of a liquid inside of it, and it was a light green color._

"_These girls are holding one of my magic ingredients. When I count to three, I will put this stone into the bottle." He held up the small stone. "The color of the ingredient will then change color every five seconds." _

_The audience made noises to each other._

"_One, two, three!" he dropped the stone in, and whatever was in the bottle reacted with the stone and made smoke come out of it. The winds grew and smoke covered the two girls. The people who watched were screaming and Alydia and Wuya stood absolutely still._

_It was like the smoke had put them into a trance. They just stood there blankly like nothing was going on. When the smoke had cleared the wizard had vanished. Clearly, he had not done the trick correctly, and ran away to escape punishment. _

_Wuya and Alydia's eyes were closed during what had happened. They had only opened them now to see what had happened. The liquid was still blue and the wizard was no where in sight. _

"_Nothing happened." Alydia stated. _

_Wuya laughed. "He's not too good!"_

_Alydia laughed as well. She looked at her sister. She stopped laughing immediately. "Wuya!"_

"_What?!" she shrieked dropping the liquid. They both backed away from the spill. _

"_Your eyes." She said. "They're green. And your pupils, they're swirls."_

_Wuya screamed. "You have no eye color!"_

_Alydia's eyes widened. "What?"_

"_Wait, false alarm. They're really, really light blue."_

"_That's not better!"_

_--_

_The town had been alarmed at first, but after a while, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The wizard who had cause that accident was still no where to be found. It had been five years. The girls were now fourteen and it was then that they had changed. _

_Wuya was able to create a green flame and Alydia could create a blue flame. When the town had found this out, they were forbidden from using their powers. They had been doing so well for many years. Until they were twenty. Dashi's parents had come over to their home with him._

"_What brings us this honor?" their father asked as his wife served tea._

"_We have a proposal." The tall stern man explained. "My son is still training, but he needs to get married to carry on our legacy of worriors."_

_Wuya gave a look to Alydia and smiled. She smiled back. _

"_It seems that his only friend is a small dragon named Dojo." His mother said. "This can not do." She beamed at Dashi._

_Dashi ignored his mother's tone of voice and glare and sipped his tea. _

"_So, we would like to propose that Dashi marries your daughter." His father said._

_Wuya jumped a little on her mat. She could not contain her giant smile. She had been daydreaming about this day for so long. She gripped onto her sister's hand._

"_I do believe that Dashi and Alydia would bring honor to our two families." His father finished._

_Wuya's face fell. If it were even possible, her mouth would have fallen off of her head, as well as her nose and eyes. She gripped Alydia's hand harder to show her anger. _

"_It would be our honor!" their father said as he and Dashi's father went into conversation. Their mothers too got into conversations about the wedding and Dashi simply sat there and occasionally peeked over to Alydia who was whispering with Wuya. Everyone was exited besides Wuya. _

"_Say something." Wuya whispered._

"_Let go of my hand, you're killing it." Alydia said as she took a sip of tea with her left hand._

"_Tell them that you refuse, and that I am the better choice." Wuya said. _

"_No! That is too rude for me to say. Woman are supposed to appreciate this and are not to complain." Alydia explained to her sister. "Father would slap me if I spoke."_

"_So?" Wuya said. "It's not fair! You get everything!"_

"_Wuya, that is getting old." Alydia sighed. "You know perfectly well that every since we were fourteen you have been getting all the attention."_

"_That's only because I'm not afraid to show what I can do!"_

"_If you followed orders once in a while, maybe then you wouldn't be complaining." Alydia said. "Maybe you'd be the one with the marriage."_

_--_

"_Kill her! Kill her! Kill the witch!"_

_Alydia ran faster. She gripped onto her staff that Dashi had given her. She looked behind her to see the crowd of townspeople chasing her. This was all Wuya's fault. She couldn't have taken the blame for her just this once!_

_Since the proposal, Wuya and Alydia have been battling it out. They had accidentally destroyed someone's house. They had apologized several times, but they were never forgiven. _

_But the strange part was, they liked it. They liked the feeling of power and destroying things. They liked having other people feel scared when they walked past them in the streets. They like the feeling of stealing and hurting people. They had no idea why. Dashi had given Alydia a staff explaining that it would help her in times of danger. But this time, nothing could help her. Wuya had destroyed several homes and people in their growing town. She had stolen multiple things and had done it all in a mask. She had then blamed it all on Alydia. Wuya had done more things, but some things aren't meant to be said. _

_Alydia had done some bad things, such as murder, but now Wuya was actually trying to hurt her. This wasn't just because of Dashi, they had began fighting over so many other things, they had lost count. _

_Alydia stopped in her tracks and thought. All of this because she was too obedient? She could have just said two years ago that she didn't want to marry Dashi, and let Wuya win. But what happened, happened. She had married Dashi. But when his parents found out about her crimes, they had demanded a divorce between the two of them right after Alydia gave birth to their child. But it turned out that she had mistaken, and she wasn't pregnant. So she just escaped during the night. No one had seen her until today. When Wuya pointed her out saying that she had committed crimes. _

_An arrow struck her back. She had been standing for too long. She turned around and flew flames at the crowd. Some of them fell down dead some of them began to charge her. _

_She fought back and forth for what seemed to be hours. Until she realized that she was too weak. She had thought about all the revenge that she wanted, all the people she wished that she could kill. But now was the time, she took one final blow of her flame that spread all over the town, until she fell down. Alydia was dead._

_Or so they thought. She had stored her energy and soul into the staff that Dashi had given her. They decided to throw her body into a volcano so her remains would not just be hidden, but destroyed. When that day had come, it was Dashi who threw her into the volcano. He demanded that he was to keep her staff because it was one of his mystical objects. The Shen Gong Wu. _

_After all of this, Dashi met Chase Young and Master Monks Guan. They trained together, and fought their enemy, Wuya. It was her that shot the arrows at her sister. She had been 50 responsible for killing her. Alydia had never known this._

-end flashback-

"So you see, Dragon of Earth," Alydia began. "You don't know how it feels to be hurt and lost."

Clay was silent. He actually felt bad for Alydia. As much as he couldn't admit it.

"More things had happened that you don't know of, but you don't need to know these things." Alydia said.

"I-I'm sorry." Clay said.

"Don't be." Alydia said. "So you see, I am capable of killing you. So don't push it Dragon."

--

Master Fung had just finished telling Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi the legendary story of Alydia and Wuya. But what they didn't know is that half of the information was a lie.

"I don't believe this." Kimiko said. "I hope Clay is okay. He doesn't know what Alydia can actually do!"

"I am sure that Clay can figure out how to escape Alydia'a trap!" Omi announced. "He has grown and is smarter!"

"We need to rescue Clay." Raimundo said. Being the leader, he needed to think of something. "Tonight, we're going back to Alydia's lair and rescuing Clay."

Kimiko looked down at the floor. Omi and Master Fung were discussing plans with each other, both noticing that Kimiko needed to talk to Raimundo.

"Rai," Kimiko began. "Do we really have to go tonight?"

Raimundo sighed. "We have to, Kim. If we don't, Clay could die."

"I know." Kimiko said. "After hearing that story, I'm really scared of Alydia."

"I know, I am too." Raimundo said. He gave Kimiko a kill on the cheek. "But, now is not the time to be scared. I will murder Alydia if she hurts you again."

Kimiko smiled. She gave him a kiss on the lips and draped her arms around him. Raimundo responded naturally and rapped his arms on her waist. Kimiko broke their kiss and went into a hug instead.

Oh the things that Clay was missing.

-----------

Not sure what I think of this chapter...but...

I WORKED ON THIS ALL DAY. Be happy. :D sorry for late updates! BUT REVIEW PLEASE:DD It's the reviews that make me write more!!

vivi-raikim14


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't Xiaolin Showdown, any of the characters or any of the Shen Gong Wu. They all belong to Kids'WB.

-----

**Chapter 21**

Clay sat in the center of his small done. He didn't dare try to escape from the barriers, for he was very weak already. Alydia had given him pity about an hour ago, and had removed the blue strings that bound his hands. In Clay's head, he had about a million questions that he wanted to ask Alydia about her past. He felt that he might have gotten killed for asking, or saying anything. He was slightly lucky to be alive. Clay knew perfectly well that Alydia was capable to kill him if he bothered her, or insulted her. Heck, if he lifted his foot in a wrong manor, Alydia could fry it off. But he tired anyway.

"Hey, Alydia?" Clay asked in a tone, like he was addressing Master Fung.

Alydia paused from holding an iris in her hands and turned her head slightly. She brought the iris to her nose and breathed it in. When she was finished taking in the wonderful smells, she set the iris back down next to the others. Somehow, it grew right back into the dirt.

"Can you spare me a question?" Clay asked again, making sure that she acknowledged that he was there.

"What?" she practically whispered. Clay could understand if she was feeling a bit emotional by this point. He had no clue how many people knew about her past. This was the real story too. It wasn't just something historians put in books, or things that Master Fung told them. This was the absolute truth.

"Did you…did you actually love Master Dashi?" Clay asked, felling it necessary to be formal. "Or did you only marry him because you had to?"

Alydia slightly turned to him and gave him a look. It wasn't much of a look however, because she stared blank at him before shutting her eyes and letting out the absolute smallest smirk in known history.

"Back in those times…" Alydia trailed off. "A woman's only duty was to marry a good husband to honor the family. And produce sons."

Clay sat and listened. He enjoyed listening to what others had to say, and he was particularly interested in hearing this.

"Love barley had a meaning." Alydia said, saying those words like they meant nothing, like she was reading from a book. "But, in some occasions, life gets the better of you. In those times, it didn't matter if you loved the man you were marrying, because it was arranged. That's why they set these arrangements ahead of time, so we could get to know each other. Women sat there and looked pretty as our futures were being set in stone."

"But did you love Master Dashi?" Clay asked again, to have her get to the point.

Alydia was silent for a second. "I did."

"Even before the marriage?"

Alydia said nothing but walked over to where some other plants were. At that moment she was examining a rose. It was as red as her lips were at that moment, and was as delicate as a child. She carried the rose over to where Clay was and tossed it through the shield, with managing to not destroy it during the process.

"You can think of that question like that rose." Alydia said.

Considering all the whacky things Clay had said, for once, had no idea what Alydia meant by that. His arms were still captivated with the ropes to he could only stare at the lone rose.

"Pardon?" Clay asked her.

He was answered by the silent night time winds from outside. Alydia had walked to the upper level and went down a hallway.

"Hey!" Clay called. "Are you just going to leave me here?!"

"Yes." Alydia said back before she vanished out of sight.

--

"But how do we enter with out Alydia knowing?" Kimiko asked while sitting on her mat. Raimundo and Omi were sitting outside her cubicle with their mats brought over from their own cubicles.

"We could try through a sky attack." Rai suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Kimiko said, with a hint of sarcasm. "Let's enter through the burning lava!"

Raimundo sighed, knowing the teasing that would come.

"Yup, you're a regular mastermind, Rai." Kimiko said, finishing.

"You done?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." Rai then said. "So what do we do then?"

"I know!" Omi exclaimed. "What if we cut a hole in the side and enter that way? We can make sure that we get to the main part, where Clay is most likely trapped."

Kimiko thought about it. "It…sounds like it could work…"

"Yeah, that way we don't have to search through the hallways again." Rai pointed out.

"But…" Kimiko started. "What if Alydia uses some freaky Heylin voo-doo and changes our position or something?"

"Be optimistic?" Raimundo suggested.

Kimiko punched his left arm playfully.

"We need to discuss it a little more though." Kimiko said. "I mean, do we need any Wu, when should we go and stuff."

"We need to bring Shen Gong Wu." Omi said automatically. "And we should leave A.S.A.Q!"

"A.S.A.P" Raimundo corrected.

"You are most correct!"

Needless to explain, they continued talking about their plan for hours. They had finally decided on leaving that Saturday afternoon, so they could have time to get there while they were still awake. They were allowing for rain. They would bring only five Shen Gong Wu with them, and they were the only ones that could possibly help the gang get out alive. They would bring the Two Ton Tunic for safety precautions, the Shard of Lightning, the Moby Morpher, the Orb of Tornami and the Lasso Boa Boa.

Master Fung had done nothing but meditate since telling the monks the old 'legend' of how Alydia became evil. Dojo was mostly in the hall with him, because he claimed that he needed to build his chi. Raimundo, being Raimundo, accused him of making excuses for not wanting to come along to rescue Clay. It was unfortunate that Dojo admitted he was scared, because now Raimundo had a reason to tease him.

By the time is was Friday night, the three of them had joined Master Fung and the others in the meditation hall to build up energy. They all spent a good three hours in the hall, until Kimiko left first, Raimundo left second, and Omi left last. Omi had stayed in the hall for an extra hour.

The basic idea of the story that Master Fung told the monks were, that Alydia was evil since birth, but didn't discover her powers until later in life. Wuya and Alydia caused damage to every one, but Alydia was twice as violent and liked to kill people for fun. They both hated Dashi, too. But the monks believed every word that they heard.

--

"A rose?" Clay asked to himself glancing down to the flower that was in the same position since two days ago. Alydia was sitting in a stool, knitting apparently, or something of the sorts. Clay looked up at her, who didn't even give a second glance. "You wanna give me a hint?"

Alydia was wearing something new to Clay. It was a dress that might have resembled a kimono of some sort. The dress she wore was long and a light purple, with white blooming flowers designed on it. She wore a white sash and was barefooted. Her brown hair laid in the same position, straight down her back.

"Thorns." Alydia said suddenly. Clay was surprised.

"Thorns…" Clay repeated. He thought long and hard. He thought about situations, people, items, or things that Alydia might have gone through. "Are thorns representing someone?"

Alydia gave a small nod.

"Wuya?"

"Correct."

Clay looked back down to the rose. If the thorns were Wuya, then was were the petals, stem and one leaf?

"Which are you?"

Alydia was silent as she drew a stitch into her work. "The stem."

"Can you just tell me?" Clay asked rather rudely. He held his breath for a while and didn't dare move, he thought that Alydia was going to be mad at his comment.

"This is the problem with you people now…" Alydia said not even glancing up. "I've been looking at the people around the world, and how it's changed. You people always look for the easy path instead of the harder one. You just give up too quickly. And the women, it's not fair how they have more respect now. Where was it back then, when I needed it?" she drew another stitch. "Thorns are attached to the rose, and somewhat cover it, and command it. Wuya would always cover over me, but not in a good sense. She would get in front of me, cut into my speaking and just make sure that I wasn't noticed. You need to climb up the stem to get to the rose, and the thorns will stop you. The leaves are sometimes bumps in a road, but in this case, the leaf is a diversion. Lifting your fingers up the rose, you'll stop at the leaf, and you know you will. Until you can reach the precious rose."

"So Wuya wanted to stop you from being with Master Dashi, who is the rose? And the leaf was someone else that Wuya used to try to get you with?" Clay asked.

"In the simple sense, yes." Alydia said.

"So, then you did love Dashi, even before the arrangement." Clay stated.

"That's right." Alydia said, continuing with her stitching. "I never let Wuya know, because she had told me she loved him when we were young. Wuya never got her way, so I figured that it would be the right thing to do. But when I did start to like him, I would just keep quiet so Wuya could be happy." Alydia gave a small hint of laughter. "Sometimes I guess I'm too polite for my own good."

"I can relate." Clay said smiling. "Can I ask something else?"

Alydia didn't answer.

"Did you end up having Dashi's child or not?" Clay asked, timidly. He didn't know if that was a very polite question to ask. "Because the way you explained it to me, was that you had a kid, but then you mistook and you were never pregnant…"

"That, is hard to explain." Alydia said. "I guess that it's my fault for telling it that way. I did have a child with Dashi. But shortly after the birth, Wuya then accused me of a murder. My in-laws had found out about all my murders and destructions too. Dashi's parents said that it was unacceptable, and wasn't honoring the family. When I left the house, his parents told everyone that my pregnancy was a mistake. The way that it was been passed down in history is wrong. This is the truth though. They called my child a sin."

Clay said nothing.

The one thing that Clay was surprised was that Alydia had told him so much.

"Are you really evil, Alydia?" Clay asked finally. "Or are you just pretending because you were framed?"

"You don't understand, do you dragon?" Alydia asked setting down her needle and thread, looking at the white fabric on her lap. "Yes I was framed, but I did kill people, and I did it with will. I regret nothing I did, and I liked it. I am evil and that will never change."

"It would if you wanted it too." Clay said suddenly. Alydia finally stood up and slowly turned her fabric around. It was a simple white square with a black rose in the center.

"This rose, is poison. If anyone touches it, they will be in grave danger." Alydia said. "I assume your friends will come soon to try and break you out, and when they do, I will make sure that you will have one less friend."

Clay's mouth dropped. If only there was some way to let them know. "But Alydia…"

"Silence!" she screamed. "Or do you wish to be the first to go?" With that question, Alydia left the room.

--

It was Saturday afternoon soon enough. The monks were on their way to rescue Clay, while Clay himself was just thinking about what to do. He had been spared another question when he asked why he was never hungry or having the need to shower or use the bathroom. Alydia had said that the shield he was in provided hygiene, nourishment and anything else without Clay knowing. He was slowly being fed but he hadn't eatin in days.

Of course, it was raining when the monks came, so that made everything more difficult.

The main problem was, that Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko would kill Alydia if they had the chance. But Clay wanted everything but that to happen, and Alydia didn't care either way. She knew she was too powerful for them to handle, and she knew that there was a higher chance of her killing them. In ways, it was every man for himself.

----------------------------

I know perfectly well that I am a horrible, horrible person. So please don't tell me such. D: I am back though!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know that this might not be a good idea to say, but I can almost assure you that someone will die.

vivi-raikim14


End file.
